MGA Chronicles
by Werewolfbites
Summary: A case hits McGee so hard at home that Abby thinks she needs special powers just to make him better...maybe she's closer to that theory than she thinks. Warning: contains vampires, not Twilight though, McAbby. No sequel, this will be just one long story.
1. Running on Empty

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters, you all would know of course, I hate typing these things, bleh...but I do own the character i have made up Tabitha O' Malley. Okay, enjoy.**

*poof*

I gaze at the computer willing it to find the answer…now! No chance. The DNA samples from the two bodies downstairs were still running through databases. I sigh. This new case was bugging me out, and not in a good way. We had a possible John and Jane Doe couple. At least, that's what I think…they had rings on, so it seems to be a likeable hypothesis, and I _really_ wanted to be right. I stifle a yawn with another sigh, and take a dry sip of my Caf-Pow. **Ugh…running on empty and without a clue so no more Caff-Pow for a while**, I think to myself. My back-up to keep me awake and focused was my background music booming through the speakers. If that didn't keep me up, then my last resort would be quite handy: thinking about the bodies down in autopsy. I shudder; this case was also very gruesome. The bodies were beyond being able to see the faces. The bodies were fine, which was strange, since they were found dumped in a couple of trash cans of a house they've never lived or were currently living in. Our first suspect-the owner of the house- had a really tight alibi: gone on a cruise, and hasn't been home for a month. What had called NCIS in for the case instead of the FBI was that the male was wearing a Navy Officer uniform. What was wrong with their faces were that they were torn up from the neck by what seemed to be a ravaging animal.

A beeping from my computer thankfully stopped my thoughts of the bodies' conditions as I looked at the match. The male was a retired naval officer, which explained why it took so long. Usually, the DNA runs on those who are currently in the Navy. Then the woman, who was his wife- **take ****that**** McGee!** I thought- was an elementary teacher. Just then-like he always amazingly does when I find something- Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs entered my lab with my Caf-Pow. His stern eyes (which are a very pretty icy blue) still shown the man he was when he was in the Marines: Sniping division. I give him a huge smile and skip up to him.

"Good morning my silver-haired fox," I said, reaching for the prized drink, but, of course, he had to have the info first.

"What'cha got for me Abs."

"Well, the man and woman is a married couple, as I suspected," I said, trying to get the Caf-Pow. But Gibbs, as stubborn as he was, pulled it out of reach and behind his back.

"How 'bout names Abby," he said.

"They are Edward and Alyson O'Malley," I said, eyeing the drink.

"Anything else?" he said returning my stare-down with a glare, but more gentle than his original.

"Whoa, slow down, I only just got this," I said, typing to open up the files, "Um, Ed here was a retired Navy officer, and his wife Aly was an elementary teacher. Uh-oh…"

"What's 'uh-oh'?" Gibbs asked.

"They have a teenage girl," I said, "How awful."

He hands me the Caf-Pow and kisses my temple, "Well, good work as always. Don't worry, I'll tell the rest of the team and we'll catch whoever did this."

I pull back his arm, "No…wait, there's a file here for her."

"Well then, pull it up," he said.

I clicked on the link and the file came up. The name Tabitha O'Malley came up. I did a little victory jump/dance, just to be brought down by a frickin' FBI firewall.

"Damn FBI!" I say in frustration, and yet in awe for them trying yet again to block NCIS out. I didn't forget the time Agent Fornell hacked us.

"Why do they have their file?' Gibbs asked, clearly _way_ more pissed than I was at this.

"I can hack them this time or put a worm in the firewall so their files are virtual food, or-"

"Or I could call them and see why the hell they have half of our case files," Gibbs said, cutting me off my rant.

*poof*

*poof*

Okay, an hour has passed and I still have no access. **What the hell is taking Gibbs so long? **I wonder. I frown more at the screen and hear the elevator doors open. **Finally! **Then I hear the footsteps, **Okay…Not Gibbs.**

I turn around to see McGee in all his cute geekness. He had a look of despair on his face, and his green-grey eyes said "worry" all over them.

"Not now McGee."

"No, Abby, I'm here to see if it's true or not," he said, his voice almost breathless with panic.

"Yes, I was right, you were wrong, they were married. 20 bucks," I said with a smile and a roll of my eyes. Then I saw he was still depressed, "C'mon McGee, cheer up, just because Tony knew I was right doesn't-"

"I'm not here because of that."

"Oh, well," I said, shuffling my feet, "I need to get back to work on the case; I have to see if I'll get access to Tabby's file."

"T-Ta-Tabby?" McGee stuttered, then he shook his head and gravely said, "Then it is true."

"What are you talking about McGee?" I ask, a little irritated that he hasn't cracked yet, but also worried, **I have never heard him sound this depressed, even when his sister was suspected for murder he never sounded this bad.**

"Those two bodies down in autopsy," McGee started, "they're my cousins."

I gasp; his cousins?! **Who could've done this?** I walk to him and pull him into a comforting hug. "Tim…I never…otherwise…you don't have to pay me, this is personal." I look up at him, because he hasn't returned my hug. He is still looking at Tabitha's name on the plasma with a worried look.

"I'm guessing you were close to Tabitha?" I said, giving him a squeeze, willing him to return the hug.

"She was more like a- a second sister than a cousin," McGee said, trying desperately not to cry in front of me.

"Hey, we don't know if she's dead," I said, trying to soothe him. It usually worked when we were dating, but that was when he first joined NCIS. Now, he has seen and been through a whole lot worse. He's a harder egg to crack.

"Yet," he said. **Damn. Why does he have to be such pessimist?! **I thought, and then he continued, "I watched her grow up; I gave her all her nicknames like Tabbycat and Tibbygirl. Even though her parents didn't want her to, I gave her a cat named Jynx- Magyk, because she liked the way the names canceled each other out, and all the games we…we…" he started crying. I wrapped my arms tenderly around him and this time, he hugged back. It was breaking my heart to see him like this, so much that I started to cry. We stayed like that for a long time, or what it felt like a long time. Then it ended when the screen showed that we had access. I looked at him and he gave a watery chuckle, he put the pads of his thumbs and wiped my tears away. The reason he chuckled was that his thumbs came back black. I stared in horror, which made him laugh.

"Oh, I bet I look horrible!" I said.

"You never look horrible," McGee said, "Besides, I got all of it. Good thing you had quite a bit on, it didn't change much."

**Man, for being so depressed, he still knows how to say such sweet things that make me want to melt. **I thought, as I took his hand and led him to the other chair and started on the file. I opened it and saw her picture first. She was blonde-haired, green eyed (like deep green, almost like emerald with light shown through them. When the light was gone, they would be black.), and very pale skinned girl. Her accessories stood out a bit in he picture, because they were either lace, black, dark purple, bats, or smoky black eye liner that shown an artistic side to her and gave her eyes an even darker, on-the-edge look. Her dog collar chocker had a tribal design, and she had one bat earring in her left earlobe, two chrome hoops in her right earlobe and an adder that literally snaked around her left ear from the top of the ear to the earlobe over the bat.

"She looks like a blonde doppelganger of me," I said, surprised. **She looks almost exactly just like me when I was her age; before I dyed my hair…strange that McGee is related to her.**

"She's part of the reason I went out with you," he said, "She's been studying forensics and I told her about ya' and…well, she…."

"What?" I asked him.

"She's just as peppy and caffeinated as you are," McGee said, "She sort of forced me when I told her about you…I just never thought…"

I looked over at him, and he was looking down at his feet, blushing "You never thought what McGee?"

"That I would fall in love with you so much," he said, not meeting my eyes.

**That was unexpected…** I thought surprised, as I choked out, "Tim…I-I really don't know what to say."

He felt for my hand and grabbed it, and he looked up at me with his toothy grin that really lifted my spirits.

"Well, there was one difference…she had absolutely no body heat, but her warm personality made up for it. Like you said, she's most likely still alive," he said.

I chuckled and then it grew to where we were both laughing, which was short lived when I opened the rest of the file and it had a date of birth and a time of death. I looked over at McGee and saw his face fall at the site. All his hopes have been crushed. It almost hurt to look at him and before I knew it, I was leaking tears again.

"Tim, I'm so sorry," I said, "I should have sent you away, and you would never had to have gotten your hopes up."

"No, I don't think she's dead," McGee said in a whisper. I couldn't believe it, he still thinks she's alive.

I scrolled down and saw that there was no autopsy report, "They haven't done an autopsy on her yet," I said.

"That really does throw my gut into hard drive there," Gibbs' gruff voice sounded over the silence. Well, except for the music blaring of course.

"Oh, hey Gibbs," I said, keeping my eyes on McGee.

"Do you have an address to the house?"

"Yeah Gibbs, hang on," I scrolled down, "013 Nightwood Alden Road."

"Okay," Gibbs said as he gave me an extra Caff-Pow, I went to go and put it in my fridge, when I came back McGee was talking to Gibbs.

"Tim, you don't need to do this."

"Boss, I have to, there are things going on here that are beyond reasoning at the moment, and her parents are the only other people who would've been able to handle it, and they're dead."

"You don't know for sure yet."

Gibbs looked at me, and McGee turned to face me. All at once he blinked like he's never seen me before. Then a guilty look flashed across when he pulled his curious look. Then weird hinkyness happened. First Ducky came up on the webcam.

"Abigail, are you there? I have some news on the bite marks."

"Yeah Ducky," I said and I pulled him up on the plasma.

"Oh good, Timothy and Jethro are there with you," he said, seeing Gibbs and McGee as they walked in the shot, "Well, this should take less time."

"What do you have Duck," Gibbs asked impatiently.

"Well, the bite marks don't fit any kind of animal, what they are, however, is more ghastly than what we've feared."

"And what would that be?" McGee asked, ready for action.

"The teeth marks are, well, _human_," Ducky said perplexed.

"Like what? Vampires?" I asked, not serious at all.

"Afraid so my dear," Ducky said, "We live in a world that is cruel and dangerous, though as I see it, we are going through another version of the middle ages. Why, before you know it, we'll be bringing back the noose and guillotine back for witches and werewolves. Anyways, I'll send Mr. Palmer up with a blood sample from the neck wounds to see if there's any saliva you can separate and identify."

"Thanks Ducky," I said, and the screen went back to Tabby's picture and file. Gibbs turned to McGee, "Get your things; we've got a body to inspect more closely to see if it's still alive before its cut up."

I looked at McGee, "You are not thinking about going are you?"

"I have to Abs," he said to me.

I stamp my boot in frustration, **Crap; I'm going to have to keep an eye on him**. "Then I'm going too."

He looked shocked as I went over to him and linked my arm through his, but looking in his eyes I knew he wouldn't mind. I looked over at Gibbs who looked alright with it.

"Alright then, let's go," Gibbs said.

*poof*

End of Chapter 1

**Hope you all liked it! Please give me feedback, R/R, 'cause i really would love to turn this into some sort of chronicles, or maybe just a sequel. Idk, please, please, please with a large Caf-Pow on top no haters...it hurts. It's my first fanfic, so...sorry if you didn't like it.**


	2. The Third Body

*poof*

.We arrived to the FBI autopsy room to find the M.E. tell us that he hasn't given NCIS the body because there were no connections. He scurried off when Gibbs gave him the old "stare." I swear that the man knows the ways of the Force or something.

"Alright, let me through," Ducky said, pushing through with his equipment, Jimmy Palmer coming through with more equipment, "He said she's already to go. This is unheard of, having a body but not doing an autopsy? Preposterous I must say, although we are very lucky, since she has a small chance of being alive."

I try hard not to smile, but fail. Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David were having trouble not smiling as well. I overheard their conversation when I left McGee to talk to Gibbs more. And what was with that? Why was McGee acting so strange and keeping secrets? Anyways, as I was walking up to get Tony and Ziva, I could hear them talking by their desks.

"_Poor McGee. Can't believe that was his family," Tony said. _

"_Well, hopefully we can catch the bastard," Ziva said, her Israeli accent showing her heritage._

"_Now, wait a minute, what makes you think that this was a bastard and not a bitch Zee-vah?"_

"_I think I've worked here long enough to know whether the criminal is a man or woman."_

"_Oh-ho! So what makes the 'all-knowing' Ziva think this was a man and not a woman?"_

"_Well, all the clues are there. The victim was a girl, her parents killed before her, she is almost an adult, so apparently, it could've been a man trying to rape her."_

"_But why would he be angry enough to rip the throats out of her parents?"_

"_He's insane, maybe. They were probably in the wrong place at the wrong time. Either way, it makes more sense to think it's a man."_

"_Or, they meant to scare her, and she got herself killed before they could murder her."_

"_That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. What movie did you get that from?"_

"_I didn't. That was a Tony DiNozzo original."_

"_Ugh, no wonder you steal from movies."_

"_Hey…yeah, probably right. Anyways, have you seen her? She looks a whole lot like Abby."_

"_In a way, but Tony…don't go making jokes at McGee, this is after all his family."_

I was pulled back from the memory to find Ducky yelling.

"The FBI is completely outrageous! They have absolutely no right to be holding the body away from us! Bunch of damn fools they are!"

**Wow, Ducky must be extremely mad**, I thought, since Ducky never curses anyone like that.

"Boss, here's the M.E., but he says he put the body out," Tony said.

"I don't understand," the M.E. said, " I laid her on that table at the back, she couldn't have gotten up and walked out."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you didn't do the autopsy on her," Gibbs said menacingly.

"Well then. I'm so sorry, NCIS, if you were fast enough you would have thought she was dead too," the M.E. smirked, "Her body was ice cold."

"You know, you should be more considerate," McGee said, if he were a dog, his hackles were raised. **Boy, McGee sure is pissed. And for good reason, hope he doesn't do anything too risky about this.**

"Well, her body came in here and she was pale white, and had no body heat whatsoever, also, she would've froze to death if she was still ali-" the FBI's M.E. was thrown against the wall and pinned by McGee.

"She had a condition where she could withstand icy temperatures, had no body heat, and she had insomnia. Like I said before, be more considerate, and think that once in a while, everyone makes mistakes, and you are no different."

He was very, very pissed. I've never seen him like this before. It was like he wasn't my McGee anymore since this morning came. His eyes had lost their shyness, and his stance wasn't like he was a geek, even his voice deepened and came out as a whispered growl. I cautiously walked over and took his arm, it was bulged with muscles. Of course I couldn't help but think, **Wow, Timmy! You've been working out, what do you bench?**

"McGee, hey, we better go before she gets into even more trouble," I said, hoping he would calm down.

"Ha! As if," the M.E. said, almost spitting in insanity, "The wound in her neck was infected; if loss of blood didn't kill her, it would be that."

Clearly the FBI didn't know they hired a very rude and obnoxious man to be an M.E., but I really think he crapped his pants when McGee said, "Shut. The. Hell. Up." through clenched teeth.

"Let's go," Gibbs ordered, "She may be able to inform us on who for sure it was that tried to kill her. Most likely she's at the house."

McGee let the M.E. go. I wrapped an arm around his waist and gave a glare that could give Gibbs's stare a contest. As I led McGee out I realized that he smelled extremely good. Almost an outdoor pine tree smell. Not like an air freshener, but like the actual woodsy, outdoors smell. Like after a fresh rain had fallen and a little cedar wood being incensed. I laid my head against his shoulder and relished the smell as we walked out, trying to find out where I've smelled it before.

*poof*

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

*poof*

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know, Tim is softly shaking me awake. He smiled his sad smile again when I opened my eyes. I smiled at him and buried my face into his neck and inhaled that scent of his again. I let the breath out as a sigh. He kissed me on the forehead, his lips so soft as a butterfly's wings, but they left a warmth that made me have cold chills. I shivered and snuggled up even more to him. He chuckled and gave me a squeeze.

"Welcome back sleepyhead," he said.

We both got out of the car at each others sides still. It was pretty difficult, considering I had my combat boots and skirt, but we got out somehow. I looked up to Tabby's house. We were basically in a small forest side setting, with all sorts of trees growing behind the house in a bunch that I would suppose would be the forest. It was a Victorian-made, almost mini-mansion. It basically took my breath away.

"Wow, this is almost, like circa 1670," I said in complete awe.

"I thought you'd like it," McGee said.

I smiled and looked at him and back to the house and realized something. **Uh-oh, there's no lights on. **I tried to make it seem like it was no big, maybe they have really heavy curtains.

"DiNozzo, Ziva," Gibbs said, "enter through the back. Tim and Abs, go in front and see if anyone's home."

"What about you Boss?" McGee asked.

"I'll meet you inside," Gibbs said.

They left, and when they were all out of site, I looked at McGee. He looked even more worried, if that was even possible. I snuggled my face into his shoulder, which seemed to give him strength. But as we got to the front door, he still looked a little worried. He reached up to try the door, and it was unlocked. Not the best sign, but it meant no intrusion. We walked into the house, which was black as night. **Apparently they have dark curtains **_**and**_** a very dark house, **I thought when we walked even farther out of the grey-ish light. It was a cloudy day, which explained why I didn't have my vintage, black-laced parasol with me. I felt increasing worry grow in my gut, **What if we find something that will harm Tim forever? What would happen if we find her…not alive? Maybe the M.E. was right. **I shut myself up before I could think of anything else disastrous.

"Tabby always did always have a liking for caves," McGee said, moving away from me. A few seconds went by when the lights came on to show…a cat.

"Awww McGee-ee!" I said, trying to coax her over, "She's adorable." She was in a sort of teenage stage of kitten to cat. Her glossy black coat had brown (dark to light) splotches and random white tips. Her eyes were a cross between blue and green, as she came trotting up to me with a meow.

"Hello Jynxie," I said, scratching behind her ears. She started to purr and rub her scent on me. Cats usually did that to show which people were friends; almost like a living scrapbook. I was about to get up, when Jynx decided to come up with me. She jumped up in my arms and tried to climb up, but fell.

"Oh! I'm sorry Jynx," I said, appalled. **It seems that she's already taken a liking to me**, I thought as we tried again. This time she successfully made it to my arms and curled up next to my chest. I scratched under her chin as I made my way through the house, McGee already gone somewhere else. It was an amazing house; there were works of art and photos of Tabby. Most of them had a boy that looked like he was in his late teens when she was a baby. He had a toothy grin.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered to Jynx, "Is that McGee?"

I got to one that was more recent; Tabby had electric blue tips that contrasted to her shocking fire orange tips scattered on her blonde hair. Sure enough, it was McGee, most likely about two months after he joined NCIS. Tabby looked like she was about 14 years old. They were outside on a cloudy day, but Tabby's pale skin still glowed. Compared to McGee, she looked like a ghost. I smiled at their poses in all the pictures; some were absolutely embarrassing if McGee caught me looking at them. This picture, however, their poses warmed my heart. McGee had that look on his face that he always had when he came to see me: happy and loving. Tabby had her arms around his neck, because he had her in a piggyback pose. She had a grin on her face, so wide her eyes crinkled. Her eye teeth pointing out distinctly.

It all made my heart hurt worse. **If McGee found out that something happened to her that can't be good…I don't know what I'll do. **

"Where's Tibbygirl?" I asked Jynx. She looked up at me, and leapt down from my arms and trotted up to the staircase. I followed her to the upstairs. I saw her run to a back room down the hallway. I was starting to become hopeful when I saw the light was on. But when I walked in I saw Tabby's body laying face down. I went to her body and turned her over, her eyes closed, but she had no pulse. Her body was freezing and so pale. Then I saw the bite mark on her neck. It was really horrible. It was puckered and swollen, which explained no blood trail leading up here. Jynx was looking at me with an expression on its face (which is really tough, because cats usually have only one expression). The only thing that could've made this all worse was happening, and it was all churning my gut looking at it.

Her cat was crying.

*poof*

End of Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you for the review, I was happy when I saw it. Even though it was one I was totally gushing over it. ^__^ Please I would love more reviews! I'm the next ctrying hard to think up for the next chapters. And yes, there will be more Latin, but it will be translated lol. **


	3. Cults and Blood Oaths

*poof*

"McGee," I said, calling for McGee. He came rushing in, and saw the body. The next thing that happened confused me and surprised me at the same time. Which McGee was always the one who could do that. He started laughing, with _relief_! **What in the world is McGee's problem? **I thought as he knelt down to Jynx.

"Good job J.M.," he said, "you guarded her the whole time I bet."

The cat purred and rubbed against his fingers. McGee stoked her back and tail with two fingers. She rolled over and started grabbing after his fingers when he came up. He looked at me, and got a huge look of shock on his face. I knew why. My face had it's "you-better-start-explaining-or-else" look smacked right across it.

"Uh-um…ah, Abby?" he said, and his features and everything went back to my old McGee. Not the huge, buff, tough guy that has to protect everybody. He turned back into his shy, self-doubting, tries to protect but has a team behind his back just in case kind of guy. My kind of guy, and ,most likely, Tabby's "older brother," I straightened, figuring out what to say.

"McGee, you have some explaining to do," I said in a whisper. I knew he could hear me, so I made my point by making my voice deeper.

"Well…um…" he started, then looked at her body, "She's not dead."

"Yeah," I said, "Think I could've figured that when you laughed."

He gave me a look that seemed shocked, and then apologized. He was always really easy to read.

"Um, I think it's about time you knew," McGee said.

"McGee," I said, my voice starting to sound all scratchy. I think my gut was affecting it, "What is going on?"

He took a deep breath and let it out, and he got up and shut the door. He went over to me and took me by the shoulders and led me to sit on Tabby's bed. Her bed, which was unmade, was black and had red and silver skulls and spider webs on it. That's when I took in the rest of her room; it had colors that were red, black, chrome or silver, and the occasional deep gem tones to electric colors. Band posters covered one wall and pictures of her and others covered another, most with McGee of course. I could just make out the wallpaper: electric blue, black, and lime green plaid. Her black carpet was shag, and her lava lamp was a black light. Along the head board and foot board of her bed and the side against the wall were wooden pieces with shelves of books. **She has a coffin-like bed with built in bookshelves? **I thought. **Man, I gotta get me one of these! **I was snapped out of it when McGee pulled my face in his direction.

"Abs!" he said, "do you want to know what's going on or not?"

"Oh," I said, shaking my head, "Sorry."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Go ahead McGee," I said, "I want to be able to help."

"Alright," McGee said, "Well, a while back when Tabby was first born, she had something…different about her."

"Different as in how?" I asked.

"She's always been tracked by the _Blood Noir Coven_," he said.

"Vamps?" I asked, skeptically.

McGee looked at me with such intensity that the fire raised in green eyes burned out my doubt, "Yes…vampires."

"So why is she like this?" I asked.

"See the bite mark?" he asked, I nodded, "It means that one of them had gotten to her and she reacted by going into this state.'

"State?" I asked, my gut yearning for more.

"She's in the state of _nex somnium_," McGee said. A breeze opened the window, as if to make a point. Outside the clouds were a deep grey. I shivered as goose bumps ran up my skin.

"S-sounds Latin," I stuttered, which never usually happened unless I was truly freaked. Now was the perfect example.

"It is," he said, "and it means that they know her power is about to reach its peak."

"McGee, are you sure you're in reality?" I asked, "after all you are a writer."

He looked at me, and I gasped, his eyes were a deep green. Not as deep as emeralds, like Tabby's, but like a deep green you find in the depths of the ocean.

"When she was born, her parents knew she was different. They weren't much surprised when a cult of the _Noir_ that were banished showed up at their house when she turned three years old. They wanted to protect her…I was there."

It was as if I was there too. I looked around me and saw that time ticked back, like watching a movie almost. I saw McGee, and then I saw an even younger McGee. There were Tabby's parents, opening the door to a group of about five people. They were distinctly pale, and they had deep colored eyes, all gem tones. I looked around to the younger McGee, about 17 or 18 at least, holding hands with a baby Tabby. She had wide eyes that looked at the strange people at her door.

"About 14 years ago they came," the older McGee continued, and I saw the memory go, "they wanted to take her away, but her parents refused. She was three after all; they didn't want her to be deprived to living a somewhat normal life. The Banished were saddened by the fact that they couldn't directly protect her, but they understood. So they empowered her parents and bound them to Tabby in blood. Her parents were to protect her. If they failed to…then the next in line of a blood relation to her would protect her…they chose me. Well, actually Tabby chose me. It was all a mistake really. She came up to me and marked me. None of us thought that I would be needed though. We all thought that it would end soon. Years passed, Tabby grew, nothing else really happened except for the really hinky growth process Tibbs went through. Her hair seemed to shine brighter every time I saw her, her eyes…deeper, and her skin paler, but in a pretty way…"

He paused and looked at Tabby lying on the floor. Her hair, which still had the orange and blue tips, was splayed in a hairstyle that could put a rock band's to shame. Her bangs were razored and stuck up and out like she rolled out of bed. The rest of her hair was razored and straightened, making her face look even more pointed and thin. I looked up to McGee and saw him staring at her. His face saddened as he looked up to me.

"She shouldn't have to go through this," he said, "No one should, but it's all too late."

"McGee," I said, "Why'd they put her like this? How will she wake up?"

"There is a great power in her, but her free will can choose whether for good or evil… unless they find the Trigger. The Trigger can control her for evil. The Banished have been desperately trying to find the Awakener. The Awakener is the only one who can unlock her of her binds and give her the will to choose. Both can wake, but one destroys as the other tries to repair and save. It's up to me to protect her," he finished.

"McGee, there's has been something that's been bugging me," I said, "Exactly what does _nex somnium_ translate to?"

My gut and heart were screaming for the girl. I ignored them.

"Death Sleep," McGee said.

That's when I heard the door burst open and heard the screeches as the rest of the team piled in.

*poof*

*poof*

"McGee!" Gibbs yelled as they all came in the room, "I think the _Noir _cult is here to take Tabby!"

Tony and Ziva were barricading the door as McGee yelled back over the screeching, "You guys were listening?"

"Probie," Tony yelled, "Think of it this way, now you don't have to fill me and Ziva about the nasty bloodsucking leeches behind the door!"

"We have to get her back to base!" Ziva yelled, as pounding on the door began.

McGee went over to Tabby's desk and pulled a cloth off of something. I groaned in my mind, **McGee, what the hell kind of gift is a typewriter? **Then what he did next surprised me. He took it, and bashed is against her desk, which was a chrome slab table like the ones in my lab. A clip fell out of it. McGee took his gun out then and replaced the clip in it with the one hidden in the typewriter.

"Go ahead out through the window!" McGee yelled, because the wind was picking up as well with the screeching. Gibbs and Tony pulled their guns out as well. McGee shook his head, "Regular bullets won't do. Out of the window, now!"

Gibbs made sure that me and Ziva went through first, then Tony and Gibbs, who were carrying Tabby out. Before I went through I looked back at McGee.

"Don't worry, I'll be right behind ya'," he said to us. Then he made eye contact with me, and his eyes said, "Don't leave her alone…for me." I nodded, and got out through the window, with everyone else behind me.

It was at the gutter that I dared look back. I heard the door smash open, a couple of gunshots, and screams.

My mind was screaming…_**NO! Not McGee, not him. For the love of God and my heart don't let him die! **_

That's when I saw him leap out of the window, and a bright light flashed from every single window in the house.

It was a good thing that Gibbs sent Ducky and Palmer back to D.C. We got to the front of the house when I turned and gave McGee a hug that could put a corset to shame. Then I pulled back and smacked him…across the face. He had a look of surprise. **Good, **I thought, **he didn't need a wake-up call; he needed to realize what he just did scared the hell out of us. Well, mostly me…**

"McGee," I said, "Don't ever do something like that again. Or I'll kill you if they don't first."

I gave him another hug, and pulled back. He would repay me when we got back from here.

"McGee, what exactly do those bullets have in them?" Gibbs asked.

"Nitrogyceride in the middle, surrounded by water that keeps it from reacting suddenly until the second impact," McGee said, "Basically one clip equals about 96 hours of sunlight."

"Could be useful," Gibbs said.

"I could get the rest from the house," McGee said.

That was when I noticed something. Jynx was gone! I don't even remember her leaving my arms.

"Wait…Where's Jynx?" I asked. McGee did a spin and looked around.

"Ah no," he groaned, "Tabby's gonna kill me when she wakes to find I lost her cat."

As if on cue, the little cat flap in the front door opened and Jynx Magyk trotted her little cat skip with a mouthful of the clips.

"You little bugger," McGee said as she came to him.

"She's a smart cat Tim," I said, and she came to me with a meow. I gathered her up in my arms and scratched behind her ears, "You made a good choice with choosing her."

"Tabby and that cat are joined mind and soul, I swear," McGee said.

Gibbs came up to me, cautiously. He always got along with dogs, but cats were another story. Jynx gave him an innocent-eyed look, and playfully pawed for him. Gibbs gave smile and scratched under her chin, then tickled her belly. She pawed at his fingers and gnawed at them.

"Wow Gibbs," I said, "A cat actually likes you."

"Um…not meaning to interrupt or anything, but we have business to attend to," Ziva said, still holding Tabby.

"Right," Tony said, "Let's get out of here before more bat brains get here."

*poof*

**There's Chapter 3 and thanks to you all who've been reviewing. Still warms my heart to see them and I still gush when I see them. Might be from the fact that I never gush. lol I was actually afraid that no one would like this, since it mixes fantasy with reality. I'm actually thinking of ideas for this sequel and another story. The other story may be just a few chapters though. I might think of a sequel, but I need to see how it works out on paper first. Haha, Abby tackle hugs to you all.**


	4. Fireworks and Pouring Rain

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading my insanity up to this point lol. It still continues, I've got a sequel started for this, if you have any ideas PM me. Still loving the reviews!**

*poof*

Jynx totally fell in love with my lab as we walked in. She leaped out of the cat carrier I had to put her in, that one of the custodians got for her, and she trotted all around looking for the right place to lie. She found it, right between my two computers next to my Frankenbaby and little voodoo figurines. McGee and Tony brought in Tabby, and laid her on the cot in the back room that I kept, just in case.

"All right, McGoober," Tony said, "She's here, and not in autopsy at least."

"Thanks Tony," McGee said.

"Okay, I'm gonna go see if the Boss has anything else for me to do," DiNozzo said, and he walked out of my lab.

"Okay Jynxers, what shall I do first?" I asked the cat. She just stared at me, "finding DNA from the saliva, good choice," I answered. I got the blood samples that Ducky had sent Palmer to give to me, and got a clean pipette. I got some of the clear liquid, but some blood in the process, so I put it in the centrifuge.

"Okay, that will take a bit, now what," I said to Jynx. **Maybe look up something to help Tabby? **I thought. So I skipped to my computer and switched it on. Then I realized something. It was too quiet. I went over and pushed my stereo on. I went to go back to the computer and McGee was right behind me.

"Oh, crap!" I gasped, "McGee, how'd you get there, and without making a sound?"

"Are you sure you didn't hear me?" he asked innocently, he was holding up something. An mp3 player with band stickers covering it, "Do you think you would want to listen to some of Tabby's music?"

I gave him a look, "Well…could you get out of my way first? Yeah sure, plug it in to my stereo."

He gave me his toothy grin, and moved to the side. I walked over to my desk and brought up the internet.

"So, ah…what are you doing Abs?" McGee asked; I heard a piano open onto the song. **Definitely Evanescence,** I thought as Amy Lee's voice sang to _Going Under_.

"I'm going to see if there's anything on Google about the cult and Tabby," I said, typing as I spoke. I typed key words like vamp cults, _Blood Noir_, awakener, and so on. All I got were some movie titles and books. Then I tried just the trigger and the awakener. I saw a link that wasn't to a fan site and hit a target of some sort.

"Hey McGee, I got something," I said, "Well, I think I got something."

I turned to see he was just closing his phone, "Ah, well Gibbs just asked me to go up and inform him," he said, "how about you start looking at it and I'll come back down to see how far you've gotten."

"'Kay," I said as he walked out of my lab. I looked at the computer screen and saw that there were two more links; one was for a poem and the other was a legend. I decided to read the legend first and leave the poem for McGee; he was good at that kind of stuff.

"Okay, let's see what the legend gives me," I said as I clicked the link.

"_**Vampire cults have been tracking what is known as the Dream Wanderer. It is said that the Dream Wanderer has the power to either befall the vampires, or befriend them. The first (and last) wanderer that had been spotted was killed before its peak of power around the 12**__**th**__** century; during a civil war in the Blood Noir (the most famed and largest cult known). It is also said that there is a certain being that can control the wanderer…against its will. The being is known as the Trigger, which has never been sighted…yet. If legend stays true, the Trigger can wake the wanderer out of its death dream, and can control it to where the Vamps control the humans. There is hope, however, that the Dream Wanderer can find the company of the Awakener. Only then can the Vampires be returned to peace with the humans, which is hard for their bloodlust. The Awakener does the same in waking the Dream Wanderer, but doesn't take the free will from it."**_

"Hmm, sounds hinky," I said to myself, "And why do they say 'it' instead of 'she'? She happens to be a human being…somewhat."

"And who would be calling 'she' an 'it'?" a voice said behind me, making me jump.

"Jeez McGee!" I squealed, "When did you get muffled footsteps? Seriously, you're getting as good as Gibbs. Well, in my case that would be bad, but good for you, because you look like you like to make me jump…" I saw the look on his face, "What?"

He was smiling, "Ah nothing, so what did you find?"

I turned back to the screen and transferred it to the other computers in my lab. I got up and put the poem on the plasma.

"This," I said, "And a legend, but most was a repeat…Trigger equals bad, and Awakener equals good."

"So, how's she been?" McGee asked, gesturing toward Tabby.

"Still asleep, and cold as an ice pack," I said, smiling, "You think you can decipher this poem?"

"Sure," he said. He pulled a chair up and sat close enough to me that our legs barely touched. His outdoorsy smell hit me in the nose with a sucker punch that would show up Sugar Ray Leonard back in the day. My scientific curiosity got the better of me.

"McGee," I said, "Is that new cologne, or have you been hiking? Not that I'm complaining or anything, I mean if you really did like smelling like J-Lo Glow, that's your choice, but-."

"Whoa, what?" McGee asked, giving me a funny look.

"Well…you just…smell like a pine forest," he gave me an even weirder look. I got up out of the chair and walked up to the plasma, "Not like an air freshener, but like I'm standing…in the middle of the forest," I ended dreamily inhaling. It was almost like a natural high. I felt a breeze next to my shoulder, and feel McGee's breath at my neck, then he whispered in my ear.

"I'm guessing you like it," he said, in a very sexy way. It was too much for me, I was becoming drowsy with his closeness at my neck. I think my spider web tattoo would've melted right of had it not been permanent. I turned to look at him, and he wrapped one arm around my waist. He switched with me and brought my hot and sweltering back to the cold wall. He had his forehead against mine, and I couldn't help myself. I met his lips before he could torture me anymore.

Now I never knew why, but every time we kissed, my heart always felt like it had burst into sparks. But that was a whispering memory of what was going on now. Since vampires, a protector, blood oaths, and every other fantasy of that sort had entered my life…kissing him was like a fireworks display for a presidential 4th of July times 10. All I could think of was him: his smell, his touch (God only knew and made him where he knew exactly how I liked to be held-with pure dignity left), his _taste_…I've never thought about it, but ever since we broken up, a hole appeared in my heart. I had distracted myself from it everyday…until now. Now he was mending me, now he was saving me, and now…he was moving away. **WAIT A DAMN MOMENT!! I was NOT done**, was what I thought as he pulled away. He was smiling, **I will give you a reason…not to…God I feel drowsy.**

I swayed for a few seconds and would've fallen over if McGee wasn't there to catch me. He laughed again, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, a little disoriented still.

"I should've mentioned that since my protector gears kicked in, I have some new 'abilities'," he said.

"Like the fact that you move unnaturally fast, without a sound, and can have the ability to get any girl kiss drunk?" I asked.

"Well," he said, "I don't know about every girl."

"Wait, what?" I asked, well…it was more a demand.

"I've only kissed you," McGee said, "Abs I think we need to get on with the poem."

"Huh? Oh! Right," I said, scurrying over to the computer. I could feel my cheeks go pink.

I read the poem when it was pulled up. It was beautifully written:

_**I stay awake and alive**_

_**Even though I lie**_

_**In this deathly sleep that took me**_

_**As I wait**_

_**My power and freedom**_

_**But sad to say,**_

_**I have enemies who want me to stay**_

_**Within control, but not my own**_

_**That is what Triggers can do**_

_**To take my internal kingdom**_

_**But Hope is to last**_

_**Thankful I am**_

_**There is an Awakener**_

_**To give me power and keep free will**_

_**Waking my mind and pow'r to leave my soul**_

_**One will help to protect**_

_**The other will destroy, infest**_

_**One will conquer and help us all**_

_**Or I will fall**_

_**Awake me from this everlasting slumber. **_**(****Translated from Latin)**

"Wow!" I said.

"I think I know what it means," McGee said.

"Well, I think I do too," I said.

"Of course, we should figure it out first, just in case," he said, looking at me. I know I'm giving him a look, "Okay, think of this, should we tell Gibbs what we think? Or what we know?"

"Oh, good point," I said, my 'Erm-not-good-to-think-about' expression came up.

"Okay, first stanza seems simple," McGee said, clapping his hands together. I stare at them, wanting them at my neck and waist again. **Come on Abs, pull through and focus**, I think to myself. I'm still a little dazed from the kiss. So I take my Caf-Pow and take a sip. Which of course isn't really a sip; it was more of an equivalent of a person dehydrated in the desert for almost a week and they guzzle down about three or four milk jugs of water. The Caf-Pow buzzes through my blood stream and I become more awake. **There we are, good as new.**

"Death Sleep," I said.

"And the second stanza is the Trigger," he said, coming to the other computer and pulling up something.

"Then the third is the Awakener, and the fourth repeats that one is bad, and the other is good," I said, "Blah, blah, blah, blah…can't they tell us something we don't know?"

"Well, maybe the last stanza will help us there," McGee said, pulling up a translator.

"McGee, I hear those cogs and gears racing in there," I poke his head, "What are you thinking?"

"That since the last line is a code or a counter spell, if you must," he said, going into autopilot when he started talking geek. Even though I'm the only one who understands it, "Maybe, if it's said in Latin, since it's the translated version, we can find the Awakener and the Banished and tell them."

"You mean they found the Awakener?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but if they have, we can get the _Noir_ off of Tabby's back," McGee said.

"Have I ever told you that you're a genius," I said, draping my arms around his shoulders and giving him a hug.

"Yes, you have," McGee chuckles. I pecked his neck and bury my nose into his shoulder to smell his scent.

"Have I ever told that I love you?" I said muffled.

"Yes, you have," McGee's tone was soft; as if he was reminiscing about every single time I said it to him. I felt my eyes tear up a bit; the music that was playing was still Evanescence. The song was _My Immortal_, and the part was almost 'scary-on-cue'.

"_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time can not erase.**_

_**When you cried I wipe away all of your tears,**_

_**When you scream I fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have, all of me…"**_

I thought about the lyrics. Then the question was out before I could do anything.

"Have I ever told you how much?"

McGee was quiet, for only a couple of seconds; he turned around in his chair so he could look me in the eyes.

"Not enough," he whispered.

He leaned in and gave me a kiss, but it wasn't fiery like before. It was slow and passionate, and this time the fireworks were drowned instead of set off. Like a rain to drench us while we were locked together, and it melted my heart. It was so real; I could actually feel the rain. Then I found that I was crying. McGee pulled back, and wrapped me in his arms. I cried for him, me, Tabby, the whole world…but I was crying for hope too. Hope that I could help Tabby, and hope that McGee wouldn't get hurt in the outcome.

**Not bad eh? I had quite a bit of fun with this chapter, and some heart wrenchings to make it sad too. Sorry if some of you cry. I actually wrote this eating Ben and Jerry's Half-Baked ice cream lol. But not too shabby for a first...I guess, I mean this is the only fanfiction I've thought of that sounded best. lol Love to see a couple more reviews! "Squgs" to you all who are crying at the end of this too. Or feeling very sad. i'll try and make the next chapter happy, and maybe a bit more spicy haha.**


	5. Black, Green, and Silver

**Sorry for the wait guys. I had end of school finals, but I'm out now! Yay! Hope you enjoy this, and I'm thinking of renaming this story so look out for MGA Chronicles: Fallen. Abby-sized hugs to you all!**

Of course though, he had to tell the new finds to Gibbs and the rest. He didn't leave without giving me a soft hug and swift kiss on the lips. I still felt dizzy from it as the computer was still loading the translation. I walk into the room where Tabby was to check up on her. I brush back a tuft of hair from her face behind her ear. Her hair was more tuft than strands. **But I guess that's from being stressed out from vampire trackers, having no ay to communicate, and just being a teenager.**

"C'mon Tabby," I whisper to her, "McGee is really sad without you, which makes me sad."

She, of course, doesn't respond. I wonder then whether she can hear me or not. I put my hand on her ice cold one, **God! McGee wasn't kidding! **I heard the computer beeping to signify the translation was complete. I look at her face, which is empty of expression.

"All right Tabbygirl," I whisper to her, "Time to wakey-wakey."

I could only imagine her rolling her eyes at that and laugh, but it was a silent laugh. I walk out of the room with a small smile on my face. I came up to the computer with a brighter aura. I know this because Jynx sensed it and rolled up to all fours and followed me to the results.

I look at the screen and pick up my phone after dialing the extension for McGee's desk.

"NCIS, Agent McGee speaking," I heard him say in a professional voice. I decide to play a little prank on him.

"Yes, Agent McGee," I say in my "Gibbs-voice", "I believe I have a result of a translation you typed on a certain Abby Scuito's computer."

He laughs, "All right Abs I'll be right down, just tell me what the translation is; I have to contact the Banished and tell them."

"Yeah! Maybe they found the Awakener!" I said, "All right, sorry if I get this wrong, but I'll email it to you just in case."

"Okay."

I take a deep breath, thinking how Latin goes. **I think you pronounce it the way it looks**, I thought.

"Okay, here it is… _Suscitatio…ex…vestri…eternus…dormio_," I say, and I can feel the power behind the words. I almost jumped out of my skin when the centrifuge went off.

"Abs…are you okay?" McGee asked worried.

"Yeah," I said, "It's just that the centrifuge scared the jeepers out of me!" I said, regaining a normal pulse.

"Oh, okay," McGee said, "Well, I'll leave that to you then."

And the line went dead when he hung up. I went over to the centrifuge and pulled out the test tube. The honey looking substance that lined up to the rim was the plasma and saliva, and the ketchup looking clumps were the red and white blood cells. I took a clean pipette from the box, and got a sample from the plasma and saliva. I then put the test tube to the side to be cleaned, and put a drop on the DNA analysis. I let it run while I looked at the translation again. Well, I tried, because then Jynx had a spat attack of some sort.

"Jynx?" I asked looking at the cat. She was hissing, and her fur was on end. It was so hinky. I then felt my gut lurch. **Someone is here that shouldn't, **I thought. My gut lurched even more and the hairs on the back of my neck rose. My hearing became acute beyond the music (which was playing the end of "Porn, Kitsch, and Firearms" by Skold vs. KMFDM), and was really starting to freak me out.

I was just beginning to settle down when a crash sounded over where Tabby was. My mind went into overdrive. I ran over to the back and looked to see what fell. I came up to see Jynx was still having a fit, but it was different. She seemed more scared than angry. Then I saw that something was missing…Tabby.

Her body was gone! My gut was about to explode…but I tried to calm it with a logical thought. **Maybe the Banished came by to pick her up without startling me, after McGee talked to them.** My gut wasn't buying it; it was still churning. I took a deep breath and thought of what to do.

**Call McGee!** I thought, and went into the front of my lab to find my computer beeping with a result. I picked up the phone, about to redial McGee's extension, when I saw what the DNA results were. I hung up the phone, and pulled up the file, just to be sure of what I was seeing.

"_No Way!_" I said, shocked to the very pit of my nerves. It was almost as bad as the time my stalker ex Mikel Mawher was trying to save me a couple months ago. I picked up the phone a second time to call McGee again when something caught me in the stomach and threw me back. I hit the door frame leading to the back room. I gasp and moan from the pain that shot through my back.

"Well, well, haven't _we _been nosy," I heard a voice say. I looked up to confirm who I thought it was. I was right.

It was the M.E. from the FBI…Drake vonMast. I try to get up but I only gasp and fall to the ground again when the pain hit like a whip.

"It was you," I said, grimacing as he swooped over me. He was blocking the limited sunlight that comes through the windows. Not that I don't like the sunlight to begin with, but when a bloodstanking vampire is the one doing the blocking, I could be a little annoyed.

He smirked, "Yes, it was, ever since you visited me I noticed that she was always missing when I came around."

He got up and paced, leaving me in my pain. **What a bastard!** I thought, even though I never would want his help…but I was a little delusional, so I let it slip.

"Then I started to think…maybe she's the Awakener," he said, and then laughed (which…not meaning to sound cliché…sounded evil), "but you didn't show any sign of recognition to any vampire cults."

I tried to listen, but after that I sort of tuned out. My luck! I've been stuck with the bad guy that talks first, and then kills. I looked around, trying to find a way to get out of this. Then I tuned in to see whether he would notice. That's when I noticed him talking about Tabby.

"And the little wretch got away from me," he said, sneering, "And then you show up, with the 'oh-so-great' protector."

I couldn't help myself, "I don't know about that…you looked like you were about to piss in your scrubs."

"Why you little bit-," I cringed away, waiting for the blow to hit. But it never came. I looked up to see him. But he was smiling too much, even to speak. That's I noticed the wings behind him.

He moved out of the way. And what took his place was something I wasn't so sure was better. The pointed, pixie/elfin features of her were thrown into relief. Blonde hair that was almost silver from what was sunlight, but looked more like moonlight; her skin glimmered like snow on a sunless morning; and deep red lips like blood. Wings that were black as midnight swept from her back as I saw her eyes…her dark black eyes that I knew were emerald boring into mine. But there was no light, and there was no kindness.

Three thoughts ran through my mind once I saw those eyes.

One…There was no kindness because all there was in them was bloodlust.

Two…I wasn't the Awakener. I was the Trigger.

The last and most awful…Half of my Guardian Angel had fallen.

And the world went black as she pounced in my direction.

*poof*

**Put me to sleep Evil Angel,**

**Open your wings Evil Angel,**

**Fly over me Evil Angel,**

**Why can't I breathe Evil Angel?**

*poof*

Well, I guess I'm not the fainting type, because when I wake up, I'm right where I left off. Tabby, flying towards me, me in major pain…wait…where's the pain? Did I become numb from so much of it? I tried to get up then fell back again…okay, not numb, just used to what used to be the major pain, only to have an even larger pain. I look up to see Tabby hovering over me. I look away…waiting for the kill.

I sit like that for…I don't know…two minutes maybe? And I'm still not dead. I look up at her, wondering why she can't at least get me out of this pain. Then I see the battle raging in her eyes. I see the uncertainty in her mind, and then she closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and opens them.

That's when I see the wink. **She's playing vonMast! **I thought, **she wants me to play along**. To make her point she uses shorthand signing, making sure he can't see. She knows I understand, but how does she know I know signing?

**McGee.** I thought.

She growls in the back of her throat as she crouches above me, nails growing out to claws, her incisors gleaming, but her eyes showing that worried/caring look that mirrored McGee's. The growl turns into a snarling roar as she swoops back at vonMast. I grabbed the corner of my table to sit my back up against the wall. I grimaced at the pain throbbing in my chest and abdomen.

I saw that Tabby had clawed him up really good. But he had a couple throws in there for her too; there were minor scratches on her arms. She wasn't that shabby a fighter either. She had him with a bleeding nose, a gash on his left cheek, and his shirt was in tatters.

Then when he tried to hit her in the ribs, she dodged and grabbed his arm twisted it to use as a lever to launch onto his back. She took her other arm, put it under his chin and pulled up as she took her other arm and placed her and on his forehead, exposing his throat. She had her long teeth stretched and threatening to bite.

"Are you going to avenge your parents?" he said, in a mock tone.

"Shut it," she seethed.

"Are you going to be the one to save the day…The one who does everything right?" he said, "Well if that was the case, you wouldn't kill me now would you?"

She sighed, "Well…I am only human."

"As am I," I heard McGee say from the door. He had his gun pointed at vonMast.

"Well, I guess this is where I say adieu," he said, and rammed Tabby back into the computers, and went for McGee.

"NO!!" Tabby yelled, and flew one-winged at vonMast and pulled him to a stop and back. Her right wing was broken, and there was glass glittering her back with blood. She pulled him into a target. McGee fired the gun and hit him three times in the chest.

A blinding white light blew up vonMast, and Tabby was blown back into the wall a little away from where I was. She grimaced in pain, and looked over at me. She winced and tried to hop over to me to cover me from the blast. I blacked out again, seeing her eyes filled with worry and pain…Her face burned and bloody…And her wings blotting out the bright light.

I was saved, and I'm still being protected by a girl who hardly knows me and yet knows who I am. **How can I ever repay that?** was my last thought.

*poof*

**Whoa! I think I had a little too much fun writing the fighting scenes in this haha! Well the last chapter should come up and then it's to the sequel! Thank you all so much for staying with me through the insanity, creative stifling, and double dosages of my Caf-Pow infused mind haha!**


	6. Broken Legs & New Family, So I Thought

**Well here is the last chapter of this part. I really appreciate all the Story Alerts haha. I am glad to tell you I have started on the second part, so the first chapter of that should be up soon. Thank you guys so much for staying with me through this! I wish I could give you all Caf-Pows! Well, I could tell you the true Caf-Pow...you all know that Pauley Perrette uses Hawaiian Punch mixed with 7-Up or Sprite...well that's what I have heard. Well there is an actual Energy Drink that tastes just like it! It's called "Venom" and the flavor is fruit punch. It may taste a little different at first, but it is extremely good! Well, excuse my babbling and enjoy what you clicked on the link for haha. **

*poof*

I woke up to hear a stereo playing a song I couldn't quite place. It had a dance beat to it, and a nice tone to it.

_**I used to rule the world **_

_**Seas would rise when I gave the word**_

_**Now in the morning I sleep alone**_

_**Sweep the streets I used to own**_

_**I used to roll the dice**_

_**Feel the fear in my enemies' eyes**_

_**Listen as the crowd would sing**_

'_**Now the old king is dead, long live the king'**_

_**One minute I held the key**_

_**Next the walls were closed on me**_

_**And i dicovered that my castles stand**_

_**Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand**_

_**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing**_

_**Rolling Calvary choirs are singing**_

_**Be my mirror my sword and shield **_

_**My missionaries in a foreign field**_

_**For some reason I can not explain**_

_**Once you know there was never**_

_**Never an honest word**_

_**But that was when I ruled the world.**_

I could hear someone singing with it, it was a light scratchy tone, sort of like how I was. I opened my eyes to see Tabby dancing with a leg in a cast and bandages running all up her back and shoulders. Her wings were gone! That's when I noticed the white walls and bed sheets; just to make sure I look down at my left arm to see tubes and an IV hooked up to it. I groaned.

"I hate hospitals," I said, helplessly.

"Me too," Tabby said. She limped over on her crutches, and smiled.

"What song is this?" I asked.

"_Viva la Vida_ by Coldplay," she said.

"What is up with you and Latin phrases?"

She laughed, "I dunno."

"Where are your wings?"

"They're retractable, but I couldn't retract them because one was broken, so the Banished put a glamour on it."

"You mean like faeries?"

"Yeah, something like that," she said, "So…you had a couple broken ribs, a bruised muscle in your back, and a concussion with a little blood loss…would you like dessert after all that?"

I laughed, but I was so woozy from the painkillers that it was light and broken. She was still smiling.

"Yeah, the morphine got me too," she said.

"Why don't you sit down?"

"Um…I would, but…it's a little…occupied," she said, pointing at the chair on my right. That's when I noticed warmth in my right hand. Another hand was in it…that linked to an arm and head lying on the bed. McGee was breathing heavily; I looked at Tabby, who was limping over to him.

"Tim…Tim, she's awake," she said in a soft voice. McGee didn't move. She looked at me and rolled her eyes and sighed. Then she surprised me…instead of just yelling at him, she took her crutch and whacked him on the back of the head.

"TIM! She is awake now! Or are you going to sleep through that?" she said, laughing when McGee gave her a dark look. Then he looked at me and smiled with relief plastered on his face. I noticed he had dark circles under his eyes.

"McGee!" I said, "Have you been staying nights here?"

"Are you kidding?" Tabby said, "Since the diagnosis, he hasn't left your side."

"Well, how long have I been here?"

"About a week," she said, "I've been staying here too, but that's so I can watch McGee and make sure he eats at least."

"Yeah, someone needs to take care of him," I said, and we laughed.

"Hey! Not fair, two on one!" McGee said.

"McGee, you can beat both of us up right now, especially since you're protecting a teen prodigy of the night," I said.

"Ooo, nice title," Tabby said, "but the correct term is 'protected' and the abilities have gone down to 'ability'."

"What?" I asked, looking at McGee.

"I can't do everything I was able to when I was protecting Tabby, that was only when she couldn't protect herself," McGee said.

"Well, he was able to pick one," Tabby said, smiling mischievously.

"Tabby, I mean it, you better stop there, we agreed you wouldn't tell her," McGee warned.

"What? Tell me what? McGee what did you pick?" I asked.

His ears went pink, and Tabby was laughing, "I don't know Abby, but from what McGee told me, I think you could guess what." She went into a fit of laughing. McGee took the box of Kleenexes from the side table and threw it at Tabby, which only made her laugh even more. Her laugh was unusual…it was silent and then grew into a loud snickering and little kid cackle. It was cute though.

"Calm down Tim, I wasn't going to tell her which one. Damn," she said, laughing a little still.

"Okay, I'm guessing that it wasn't the silent feet or the swift speed," I said, looking from McGee to Tabby. She looked stricken in awe at me to McGee, and burst out into that laugh again. I looked at him.

His ears were a deep shade of pink.

"Wow Timster, you are a little too obvious," she said. McGee gave her a look full of daggers. She mocked an innocent face, "Well I can see that I'm not wanted, so I'll just, y'know, go."

"I think that's the greatest thought you've had in the past five minutes," McGee said, massaging his temples.

She takes her crutches, and limped out after giving me a small smile. As she was going out the door she turned around and looked at McGee, "Hey, I don't suppose you have money for a Caf-"

"Would you leave?!" McGee yelled at her.

"Okay," she said in a small, quick voice.

I laughed as she left, "I thought you would be happy that she would be okay?"

"I am, she's just such a pain in the butt when she makes jokes about me," he said.

"It isn't _that_ bad McGee," I said.

"Yeah, well you weren't the reason that broke her leg," he said.

"How could that happen? I thought she could protect herself from that," I asked.

"The light from the bullet paralyzed the vampire half that her specialized T-cells didn't kill, so she flew back into the door frame and fractured her leg."

"Oh, well, she also told me her wing was broken and she had to get it glamoured."

"She did, but they also healed it, she just can con-…never mind," he said, looking down.

I looked at him, "What? She can't control it?"

"No, that's not what I said," he said, and before I could say anything else, he stopped me, "She's been bugging me about Caf-Pows though, but she gets ridiculous about it though."

"She's only a teen, they need more caffeine in their bloodstream," I said laughing, and then noticed he was trying to get me off subject from another thing. **Well, we'll see about that!**

"So you kept your kissing ability?" I said, searching his face for a reaction.

"No."

Ears turned pink and he looked down, "Lying." I said.

"Am not," he mumbled.

"Uh-huh," I said skeptically, "Well, I guess I'll have to tell Tony what your new nickname can be…what would you say about that Timster?"

"Ah," he said, looking like he was going to get Tabby back for that, "Well in that case, yes I did."

He looked down at his shoes.

"Aw, McGee, you could've used the speed in the field, or the strength to win against Tony in an arm wrestling match."

He looked at me through his lashes, and I knew what he would say before he said it, "I did it for you."

I really wanted him to kiss me then.

Then something really bad happened. The monitor started beeping when he looked at me like that. **Note to self, **I thought; **When McGee comes to visit, smash the monitor.**

"Wow Abby," he laughed and looked up at me, "Are you always this nervous when I'm around."

"Just come over here and shut off the thing and kiss me already!" I said, a little too enthusiastic I thought.

He grinned. And then he took his fricking time to walk over to the monitor, shut it off, come back over, sit down, realize he needed to stand, and came over to me.

His lips met mine and the morphine faded away to be replaced with euphoria. It was a chaste kiss, and his fingers moved softly under my chin and the back of my neck. As I was soft with him, my hand (my right hand, of course, seeing as my left one had tubes all over it.) was on his cheek.

Then something really, really bad happened. There were screams and yells and McGee and I broke apart when the door burst open and Tabby was halfway loping with the crutches. Her wings out and open. She had a look of pure anger and self-loathing on her face. She ditched the crutches and leapt up onto the window ledge.

"Tabby!" McGee and I both shouted.

"Huh? Oh yeah…I think the glamour may have worn off," she said.

"Uh yeah, Tabby, we can see that," I said, "What are you doing?"

"Abby, I can't stay, not when there's so much I can't control," she said, "I'm sorry, I really am, I never meant to leave like this. I'll be back soon, I promise."

I pulled the sheets off and was about to get out of the bed, "No! Tabby wait!"

But I was too late, I went over to the window to see her black wings spread out and she flew off. McGee came to me and I buried my face into his shoulder, and not even his scent could soothe me, I couldn't even get to say good-bye.

"I'm sorry Abs, I should've known she would've left, but not like this," he said.

Then Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, Ducky, and Palmer all came in.

"Happy getting-a-new-apprentice-day!" Tony shouted, and then he looked around, "Uh, where is the Ms. New Apprentice?"

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"She left," I said, tears running down my cheeks, "She left because she couldn't control it, and I never was able to say good-bye, or even thanks for saving my butt."

"Abs, it's going to be okay," Gibbs said, but I knew he was trying to make me feel better.

"She's always been an outcast in her school," I said, not knowing how I knew this but I did, "And now she can't even fit in society, no one accepts her like us. Why did she have to leave? She has a broken leg, has nowhere to go and-" Gibbs placed a finger on my lips, and kissed my forehead.

"Abs," McGee said, "The only reason you weren't able to say goodbye is that Tabby hates saying it. She always said 'I always felt like when I say it, I felt like I would forget them', that's why she left in such a rush, she knew you were going to try to say goodbye to her."

I wiped the tears off my face, "Oh. But she still could've given a head's up."

"She didn't want to hurt you or her any more than she had to," Ziva said, in a realizing tone, "Smart girl."

"So does that mean no party?" Tony asked.

"Would someone do me a favor and smack him?" I said, wiping the tears away.

They all laughed, and I smiled. **My family…God I love them! If only the newest member were here now…well, she said she'd be back. I'll give her time.**

*poof*

End of Part I

**What a ride guys! Thank you all! And I may work on other stories, I may need just a bit of inspration haha! I hug you all in my mind!**


	7. Funerals Are Sad, But Are Worse When Wet

**Sorry for the confusion with the sequel, but I was getting stonewalled and couldn't think of anything. Now I'm wired with Caf-Pow and thinking more clearly haha! Well here we go again!**

**~Two Weeks Later~**

*poof*

The rain was really coming down at the funeral. I was surprised they still held it, but McGee wouldn't postpone it any longer than it had to. I felt bad for him; we all did, that was why I was holding his hand as he stared straight ahead trying to keep the tears coming. He was trying to hold strong for himself and Tabby. I still haven't heard a word from her. The fight in my lab really shook me, and it didn't help when McGee told me that Jynx had given her life force to wake Tabby up. I wasn't the Awakener after all, but I wasn't the Trigger either. So the cat that seemed to share a soul with her actually did. McGee also had told me that Jynx was always the one who Tabby consoled with. Ever since she was younger, she would talk to the cat like there was no tomorrow.

But enough about that, I was at a funeral and thinking sad thoughts. I was going to break down before McGee would; thinking like this. But all that's happened in the past month has been mostly sad. Tabby leaving really didn't help either. Society just doesn't agree with her at all. I felt that she belonged with us. It wasn't like I was sad about her leaving; it was more like I could understand how she felt. But I had friends; she had friends, but not many. She didn't have anyone to understand her about herself either. Ziva always tried to comfort me, but it didn't really help much. I feared that Tabby would have a run-in with the police or even worse, the _Noir_. I just couldn't shake off the hinky feeling in my gut.

Also, I've been spending more time with McGee. We weren't exactly going back out, try looking at it like…friends depending on one another. I tried hard not to let it interfere with my job, but thinking about it. This scenario wasn't as bad as when Gibbs left. I had his face on every single monitor in my lab. So in order to soothe the pain about Tabby, I asked McGee to tell me all kinds of stories about her…in chronological order. McGee told me all of the happy ones, and I was happy to know that she had at least one friend in school. They were two years apart, but then everything changed when Tabby was being attacked last month. Her friend's name is Kylie Brink, and she ended up calling McGee last week asking about Tabby. McGee ended up telling her that she was staying with him for a couple of days. She hasn't called much since then.

I came back to the funeral when McGee let go of my hand and started walking forward into the rain to drop two roses into the grave. They were intertwined and specially made. One was red with the middle dyed white, and the other was black with and electric blue middle. I helped him dye them. I think I felt only half as bad as McGee did. He lost his cousins, almost lost their daughter in the process of protecting her, and it all ended up with Tabby running away doing God-knows-what. McGee was having it rough also with me being in pain for, what seems to me and everyone else, nothing.

McGee came back under my umbrella soaking wet. I took his hand again and we all watched the coffins go six feet deep.

A rumble of thunder rolled though as we were watching. But it wasn't the only thing; a single wolf howl sounded out. It sounded close as well, and in pain. I saw Gibbs turn around in his chair and look in the direction it sounded. He looked at McGee and mouthed "be right back" and left his chair in the direction of the howl. In the midst of the trees that were next to us. It seemed like everything here had a forest.

I looked at McGee with confusion, he shrugged it off. His hair had grown longer; his bangs were almost fully covering his eyes. I thought he looked kind of hot. His hair hanging in jagged edges.

Then the funeral was over with, and Gibbs still wasn't back. Tony and Ziva considered looking for him when he showed up. He really was a magic being about that.

"Well, what should we do now?" Tony asked, for the hundredth time since Tabby left.

"You still haven't found an answer to that DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked incredulous.

"I think we should recap on everything about the case we just went through," Ziva said.

"What's there to say?" McGee asked, "Bad guy was vonMast, he was the one after Tabby and killed her parents, case closed."

"Except that we don't know if he was sent or it was personal," Ziva said.

Gibbs was silent for a bit, we all looked at him for an answer, "Well, find that out."

He walked off. I looked at Ziva and Tony.

"He knows something," Tony said.

"But he's not going to tell us," Ziva said.

"Well we better go then," McGee said.

We all followed Gibbs to the car, but something in my gut told me to look back. I thought I saw a shadow in the tree branches, and two pinpricks of green. I blinked and it was gone. My mind was just playing mean tricks.

I had my first nightmare about Tabby that night. I woke up with a cold sweat, from my coffin.

**I have to call McGee**, was the first thought I had. I once had a dream state like this before…and then Kate died. It was bound to happen again. I had to hurry before Tabby was seriously hurt.

*poof*

**Reviews are a good source for me to keep going! Please and thank you! Again, I am sorry for any brain fuzzings...but I think I might just make this all one big story in different parts.**


	8. Suprises Can Be a Bitch, or a Bastard

**Well here's another chapter, this plot is going along much more smoothy than the other in my opinion. The other one had subplots and even had me confused, I didn't even have an idea for the bad guy...how McGee is that? ^-^ but that isn't such a bad thing haha, thanks again for reading!**

*poof*

The phone kept ringing and ringing, but it wouldn't pick up. I was driving my hearse to his apartment way after curfew in D.C. It was Witching Hour, and I was having trouble using my cell and driving. The hearse was always getting flats and had a problem with the steering wheel. I ended up pulling off on the side of the road. On my right was the cemetery where all the parties went on…except today. It was raining, still. And it was really coming down, still. So that also added trouble to my driving/calling/trying not to run off the road skills even more tested. I finally heard the click of a phone flipping open.

"Mm-Ee," the voice mumbled sleepily.

"McGee! I really need to talk to you, it's urgent," I said, almost choking on my words from fright and relief.

"Abby?" he was still mumbling, but he was more awake and enunciated.

"Yeah, and I really need to talk to you Tim," I said, almost to the point of tears. I was so frustrated with the whole situation. The dream, the fact that I was burdening McGee, and Tabby being gone, but who else could I talk to?

"Abby, where are you? What's the matter?" I could hear the concern pouring out of the receiver. He was fully awake now, and I could hear him shifting around. I could picture him getting his shoes on.

"I had a dream, just like the one with Kate and the one with Gibbs," I said, gasping for breath. I didn't know why I was sinking this bad into depression. The last time this happened was when I broke it off with McGee. But this time, I couldn't mask it; there were more issues this time.

"I'm coming, just stay at your apartment," he said, then he caught himself, "You're not there are you?"

"No, I'm at the cemetery where the raves are always at," I said, almost going into hysterics. I just about leapt from my skin as a motorcycle went past somewhere behind me.

McGee was sensing my fear, "Okay, Abby I'm coming, you just sit tight and wait for me, I won't hang up, I promise."

I felt a little better and felt a little warmth, considering that I was so deep under I felt icy cold from the inside out.

I heard a door open and shut, and then a little time passed as a car door opened and slammed shut. I heard the start of an engine and felt immediately better. He was coming, and I will soon be locked in his embrace and never let go.

That was when my cell phone clicked and the screen read "Call Lost." I slammed the steering wheel in anger and frustration. I tried to find a signal, but was having no luck. I could feel myself crying, so I tried telling myself to suck it up and just sit tight like McGee had said. Nothing can go wrong with him in the picture, right?

Then I heard a knock at my window. I just about freaked again right there. McGee couldn't have already been here could he? Well, he probably went over the speed limit and passed red lights. I believed he would go to Hell and Heaven and back just to save me. I loved him deeply for that, and it was a love more than puppies. So I turned to smile at the window….and the rain just about washed it right off my face.

Mikel Mawher was standing at my window…and my nightmare just became reality.

Reality can just suck like that…

"Abby!" he yelled over the rain.

"Mikel! What the Hell don't you get about a freaking restraining order?!?!" I screamed out of fear and anger mixed. I prayed that McGee would come soon.

"Abby, you don't have to worry," he said. And I started shaking my head, this CAN'T be happening! Tabby can't be dead, she just can't!! I started crying again.

"Abby, please don't cry," he said, "I know that you think you don't love me, but how can you love _him_?"

"Because he isn't some psycho freak!" I screamed at him through the pane of glass that separated us, "When are you going to get it through your thick skull-"

"That I can't be with you ever?" he finished nonchalantly, crossing his arms. He actually looked normal and kind of cute with the blank look on his face. But it still surprised me that he _did_ get it now.

"Okay, you do get it," I said, getting temporarily over my hysterics, "So why are you here? To apologize?"

He grinned innocently, and gave a dry chuckle, "Now Abby, you're the one who doesn't get it now."

He paused to see if I could put something together with that, but with my emotional side shredding my logical gears to pieces he grinned sardonically.

"Abby, Abby, Abby; the only logical reason for me to be here is: if I can't have you…" his expression darkened, "No one can."

He started to claw at my window, and I realized that I was in no way of running or protecting myself. I couldn't scream…there wouldn't have been a point to. I just stared hopelessly as Mikel took my door off the hinges.

"Now, how about a request," he said, his eyes glittering a malicious hazel, almost yellow, "I turn you into a vampire slave, and order you to love me."

**This guy has some serious issues**, my mind obviously thought. He was hungrily looking at me with a primal expression. It almost made me sick the way he was undressing me with his eyes. McGee was the only one I allowed to get away with that. I lashed out with my combat boot, aiming for the spot all girls aim for with a guy. Of course, his new ninja/vampire moves, he stopped me. He dragged my butt out into the rain and I was just about fed up with being thrown around by the bad guys. He started slowly for me when a light shown in his face and a motorcycle rammed him. The cyclist screeched to a halt as the figure leapt up with silver streaks in their hands. They were swords, and they both lashed towards Mikel. The fighter had supreme skill, but so did Mikel. He parried almost every blow, but one. It was fatal enough for him to screech and lash out at the shadow, jump on his bike and flee. I propped myself up and stayed there frozen, getting drenched, as the shadow buckled from the blow. The helmet fell off and rolled into the stream of headlights that I knew was McGee. I still couldn't move, even when McGee came and pulled me up. He looked at the figure, which was coughing, and spitting up a crimson stain. I noticed they had long hair, and had a feminine look to them.

McGee froze too, and looked from the bike to the coughing girl, "Tabby?"

She looked up…sure enough, there were the emerald specks I saw at the funeral. She grimaced and looked down at herself. She had an almost leather-looking outfit on. It looked a bit like the old armor they used back in prehistory. The front was slashed and bleeding. There were red stains dripping from her chin. Her eyes were primal, and fearful. She didn't want to be seen or recognized.

"Tabs, come on, we need to get you to…" McGee began, but Tabby held a hand up, pushed herself up onto her feet, walked over to get her helmet, and put it on, "…What are you doing?"

She didn't say anything, again. She just walked over to her bike, which was still running. She pulled it up with an effort and was starting to swing a leg over it. But I didn't see it, since McGee was rushing to get me in the car to stop her. He had gotten to the driver's side when she started her way slowly down the road. He opened the door and punched the accelerator. We tried to follow her as best as we could, but right as she reached around the corner, we lost her.

"Damn it Tabby," McGee muttered. He turned the car back to my hearse to grab what I needed. I still haven't said a word. We had gotten to the apartment and all McGee did was taken his jacket off to look at me.

"Abby, what happened?" he asked, nervous that whatever did happen scared me to never speak again.

My throat hurt after not using my vocal chords, "Mikel…he came back, but he's…stronger…I think he's a vampire Tim."

He looked at me, chewing what I just told him. Then he took a deep breath; I knew why. He was feeling self-resent for not being able to protect me again from the same guy.

"What did he do?" he asked, but I could hear the anger bubbling under the calm.

"He told me that I would be made to serve him as a slave since I didn't love him back, and then Tabby came," I said, all the while my brain asking, **why can't I ever protect myself whenever someone surprises me like that? **

I could see his eyes forming ways to not kill Mawher, but to torture him slowly and never die: perpetual torture.

"Where do you think she went?" I asked him. He shrugged, and his eyes were replaced with fury and concern.

"She needs medical help," he grumbled.

I came up to him and asked, "Why wouldn't she talk to us? She almost looked frightened by us."

He wrapped his warm arms around my body, I only realized then that I was shivering by being wet and cold, "It was the blood lust, I don't think she ever fed since she left. It explains that and the fact that she looked skinnier."

He looked at me and planted a kiss on my forehead, "But now there are other matters, you. Hot Shower. Now."

I pouted, "I don't know, I'm feeling warmer now," I snuggled into his embrace. All he did was throw on his MIT shirt on when I called. He was still only wearing boxers instead of sweat pants. He pulled me and steered me toward the bathroom anyway. I felt him press a kiss on the top of my head and squeezed me in a tighter hug before removing his shirt and tossing it on the sink for me to change into.

"Shouldn't I get a pair of underwear too?" I asked coyly, getting a glance from him. He walked out and a pair of my underwear flew in and landed in front of me. I gave a look unseen by him, "I hope you cleaned these since I was here last."

My answer from him was the bathroom door shutting. I smiled and faced the monkey-curtained shower, thinking about how childish his apartment was. But another foreboding thought came, worrying about Tabby.

*poof*

**Tell me what you all think! Either leave a review or PM me, my inbox is hideously small haha. I just felt the need to bring in Mawher for the sake of seeing him of how he really is. I felt that we didn't see his true side in Bloodbath, but that's just me. Thanks again!**


	9. Sawdust and Black Blood

**Okay guys, I'm on a creativity roll here! This is Tabby's POV just to let you all know. She is purely teenager, so excuse the strange words and poetic flow some of her thoughts take. I kind of reflected myself into her a little, so enjoy!**

The rainwater was mixing with tears of frustration and pain. I thought this blood lust crap was over! I felt sharp twinges in my wound. I've had worse, but at least the blood loss made me lose consciousness before the pain hit unbearably. I only had one place I could go.

I still couldn't believe that my first couple of days back, I've been spotted by Abby twice. Also, there was the fact that she was now the major target now that she was the Awakener. The _Noir_ would want to kill her or capture her for revenge. I'm glad I came when I did, but hated when I left. What was I supposed to say? 'Hi, sorry to come in looking like an animal, and not telling you all where I've been. How are your days going?' No…that would definitely be a record for "Worst Reunions Ever."

The place was coming up, so I slowed to a stop and pulled into the opening made for me in the garage. I pulled a tarp over my bike and made sure to keep water off of the blackened and battered motorcycle parts. I limped up to the back door as fast as I could. Opened it up and found my way through the door of the basement. I could smell the sawdust being made as I came down.

"Where were you at tonight?" Leroy Jethro Gibbs asked, looking at me; then dropping the tool as I made my way down, "What happened?"

"Abby was attacked on my night rounds, don't worry, I got him and McGee came to take her. It worked out a little smooth," I said, but Gibbs didn't like the jibe. He kept looking at the wound.

"You need to get up out of here," he said, "Or you'll get that infected from the sawdust floating around.

"Do you know how much energy it took to get here without McGee following and getting down here?" I whined. Gibbs gave me a look that said "teenagers" and I kind of smirked. Except that the pain hit and I felt my legs go out under me. Gibbs came quick enough to not let me fall.

"Apparently a lot of energy there Tabs," he said, and he got me up and I leaned against him for support. As we were making our way up, I grabbed for the whiskey bottle on the edge…but Gibbs kept me from getting it.

"You already had a full bottle yesterday," he said, "You're going to run me out of my money, and you're underage."

"Fine," I said, dropping my arm.

We had gotten up to the wall around the door and I plopped myself down. Gibbs sat down next to me, pulling up a sleeve.

"No, get the beef package," I said.

"This will help a lot more than dead blood," Gibbs said, putting his wrist up to my mouth. I shut my lips tight, and gave him a glare to match his own. I could feel the pulse below the skin and my teeth shot into my lip…making it bleed. I felt the hot/cold rush blossom in me, making everything go red. I could feel my thirst for a human's blood so badly; I almost thought it was stupid to fast from it. Almost…but I still fought to keep Gibbs's arm away.

"I'm not taking it," I said, drooling out my own blood…that sounds a little comical, if it was one of those "not-there-but-picturing-it-looks-funny" moments. But the fact that I was experiencing it was nothing comical. This absolutely sucked…oh. Stupid pun…

"You're not going anywhere until you drink this," he said, and I knew he wasn't kidding. He would make me stay there, until I was desperate enough to drink his blood in order to save my own life. I sighed in defeat; I always hated how he always wins. I took his hand and sank my teeth in his arm. His blood tasted like black coffee, and I about started coughing it up. It was absolutely caffeinated, but no sugar whatsoever. It was completely bitter…but it was working. As soon as I felt my wound close up, I stopped.

"Now see?" he said, "You would've emptied our stock of beef."

"Yeah, well," I started, but didn't know what else to say.

He smiled and hugged me, "Now, am I going to have to worry about this bite?"

"You make me bite you without thinking what could hap-" I thought about it, "Never mind."

He smirked and pulled me into a fatherly hug. He had filled the hole my father was ripped from, and I filled in a speck of the hole his daughter was ripped from. Abby was also helping with that part too. I always wondered who filled in the spot his wife was torn from…it wasn't the three other wives, that much I could tell. Although, the way he talked about the Director of NCIS sounded like she was something more…It was like God was giving us gifts in place for things that were taken away…and not by him.

"Thanks Gibbs," I said, laying my head on his shoulder. The pain was feeling actually kind of good. It made me feel…human. I could feel myself fall asleep as Gibbs started to pick me up. I was going to protest, but I was too full of human blood after such a long time, I was too drowsy. He carried me off toward the couch, but apparently thought better about it and carried me to his room. He set me on the bed and tucked me in.

**Doesn't he ever sleep in his own bed?** I thought, but then remembered how I always remembered him in his basement, early in the morning and always late at night. This bed probably never had much use.

"G'night Gibbs," I said, completely drowsed out. He kissed me on my temple and whispered a goodnight back. He left the room and I fell asleep to the beat that Thunder was composing.

**R/R please!!! I'll try to update more soon!**


	10. Love Unspoken is Always Better

**Here's another chapter!!!!!!! Yay! McAbby chapter too! **

*poof*

I sneaked out of McGee's bathroom after I put on my clothes. Well, it was underwear and his MIT shirt over that…not really clothes. I tried to not hit the squeaky parts of his floor so I wouldn't wake him again. Then I got to the other side of his bed to hear a _click-click-click-click Bing!_ I could hear the typewriter slide back, and I sighed as I sat down on his bed. I at least tucked myself in to make myself comfy before he came in. I could tell he was also trying to not hit the squeaky parts of the floor either. But he wasn't doing so well, considering the fact that I heard a squeak and a curse word slip out in a whisper. I tried hard not to shake from laughter. But I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face. He pulled back the covers and slid in next to me…but then my secret was revealed when he tried to kiss me, thinking I was asleep.

"Abby!?" he asked, unsure I was awake.

I couldn't help but chuckle, "So how long were you going to leave your lips on mine if I _was _asleep?"

He answered by giving me the silent treatment, so I kissed him back as an apology …which he gladly accepted, and wouldn't end. So I broke it off; tonight wasn't the right night, especially when I remembered what happened. All I could see was Mikel, and I shivered. McGee wrapped me in his arms like he had countless times before and kissed me on the forehead.

"He's not going to get you," he said, and I believed him this time, "No one is ever going to get you."

When he said that, I had to try hard not to cry out. It was the same thing Mikel said to me in the nightmare…

Right after he showed me Tabby's head.

I mentally shook the thought out and concentrated on McGee's scent. The sage and cedar was so strong I almost felt a natural high. It made sleeping for me easier than ever. And I knew McGee would sleep better once I fell asleep.

That night I dreamt a strange dream with wolves and a forest of watercolor blues, purples, and silvers. And in the midst of the forest were two emerald pinpricks, with black shadows moving in a wing-like pattern behind the shimmering shadow.

"I'm watching over you in your dreams, and no one is going to get me or you," a familiar voice said. I felt a cool feeling rush through me as the wind did in the dream. It was safety.

I woke up that morning in McGee's embrace. The smell of sage and cedar is what I inhaled. I sighed out and McGee tightened his hold on me as I moved. I looked at him to see he was sleeping, and it was a reflex….I felt myself glow.

But it didn't really last because McGee's eyes opened dazed and confused. They were glazed from sleep and dreams and he had a little less dark under them. He also had them opened only halfway. I pecked him on the lips as he blinked from the strip of sunlight coming through the curtains.

"Good morning sleepy butt," I said smiling.

"Mmm," he murmured into his pillow. It was Saturday morning and we had the day off until a new case came its way to the team. Which one did, when McGee's cell went off. I leaned back as McGee reached for his phone, knowing as he "accidently" brushed by some places he normally wouldn't in the morning.

"McGee," he said, a little more awake. I could hear Tony's voice energetically telling him to get his butt out of bed and into the Bullpen. McGee pushed the covers off and I went to change as he went to the bathroom to take a shower.

I still, however, couldn't push a hinky feeling out of my gut about last night. Mikel really scared me with how calm and cunning he looked. I was glad that Tabby came just in time, but hated her for doing it too. It seemed wrong for someone like my age being protected by someone so much younger. That and she was doing it for nothing…she barely knew me, and this was the second time she's just about killed herself trying to keep me safe. I shook the thought of her possibly already dead when McGee walked out toweling his hair dry. He had a clean pair of boxers, and his bangs were sticking over his forehead in a multitude of directions. He looked like a teenager Punk-Rocker, who would sit around writing guitar solos and listening to Lostprophets instead of getting ready for work. I walked over to him and ruffled his drying bangs and laughed when the water flew off of them and landed on my arms and face. McGee took my face in his hands and planted a kiss on my lips. He pulled back and looked at me with that goofy grin receding into a sensitive smile. I didn't think anything could ruin this moment. Then I seen the look he had in his eyes.

"McGee," I said, in a warning tone.

"Abby, I really do lo-," I covered his mouth with my hand and his eyes widened.

I shook my head, "That's what ruined us the last time…"

He eyes saddened, and I uncovered his mouth, "Then what would be the point of this?"

The words he said carved me out like a pumpkin on Halloween, I felt hollowed out but without the candle. I felt…cold, like he just broke the bond between us. I didn't like it.

I squeezed into him for another embrace to bring back the warmth. I could feel tears behind my eyes waiting to be released.

I wouldn't let them. They wouldn't help me in this fight.

"I…I don't know," I said, feeling a different depression overcome me. It made me think what it would be like if I never had McGee. My chest hurt, particularly toward the left side. The depression was bone deep. I couldn't breathe.

"Abby?" McGee looked me in the eyes, and I could see concern flooding out.

"I'm okay," I said, being able to talk again, "I just had a thought…of what it would be like if you never came into my life."

"What was it like?" he asked softly.

I didn't answer; I just absorbed the warmth radiating from his skin. I inhaled the scent about him, and he was all around me. Which ironically, was the song whirling through my mind. I planted a kiss on his chest where his collarbone was.

He never asked, he just hugged me tighter, and the bond reconnected, filling me up with warmth. We held onto each other as long as we could.

McGee pulled back and tilted my chin up, he gave me a look of pure love…and I knew. I just _knew_ that he loved me. That was why I didn't want him to say it, he already did in such a way, it was meaningless through words.

**How'd you like it? Let me know! I'll try to load up more chapters sooner! Caf-Pows to you all!**


	11. Hunger Pains and Memory Pains

**This chapter shows a little bit into what Tabby was doing at the funeral. Sorry for not updating sooner, but schoolwork is a pain! I'm still figuring how Abby's reaction will be to Tabby. Feel free to PM and send me ideas. I'll give you the credit and everything! It would help to please the fans on what they want to read!**

*poof*

I woke up that morning to the smell of meat….completely figures. A vampire would usually wake up to the smell of decaying meat and rot, and think it would smell delish. Not me, but then again I was only half, and I was starting to drool even more than I did on the pillow.

"Ah! Crud…." I said, wiping my mouth and got out of the bed; the events still partaking on me since I felt immensely sore in places. I stretched and looked around for my pack. I picked it up and rummaged through it to pull out sweats and a t-shirt Tim gave me as a birthday present when he was in college. It had the letters of his college on it: MIT. I smiled at it and took a deep inhale of my house's scent. The smells of gunpowder, pine, and licorice with an offside of cigarette smoke. My house had a very calming scent, compared to the calamity I was literally born into….I tossed the clothes on the bed and stripped off my armor. I took one look at it and groaned. The rip in it was larger than I thought. I looked at the ceiling.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," I said to myself. The armor was a pain in the ass to make in the first place, but patching it up was murderous. When you made it you had the exact measurements of what to get, but patching it up was always either too little supplies. That was another thing, the supplies were freaking hard to find and get a hold of…spider webs of a garden orb, natural water (this has to be the hardest to find, because all there is around here is polluted water), alder and willow bark, a couple strips of leather bound with ash leaves. I tossed it in the corner; I'd have to worry about it later. I pulled on my clothes and looked at myself in the mirror. I tried to hand comb my tangled mess of hair. It was long enough to brush past the invisible section on my shoulder blades where my wings were located….somewhat. I had no idea where they go when I don't have them out. My highlights had faded as well, the blue was just barely visible, but I was thinking of just dying the whole thing black. Then again, my wings would make it mono-toned and….WHAT was that man cooking?? I walked out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen to find Gibbs whistling as he cooked. The radio was playing the same tune, but Gibbs was just better. I smiled and shook my head. Gibbs was just a man of surprises. He really showed it the day of the funeral.

_The two were standing there, with everyone else behind them in a semicircle. I would've mistaken Tim was married to her if I didn't know better. I could tell my cousin was trying to hold strong for both of us. It was pouring, and it was apparently freezing, but considering my…"Special" talents, I couldn't tell. It wouldn't have mattered much anyway. The depression had bitten me and wouldn't let go, it had me numbed bone deep. I couldn't tell if I was crying or not because of the rain. I looked to see Tim drop two entwined roses that he had made. From the both of us…I couldn't take it. I rushed through the trees to a small clearing. I could hear the caskets being lowered and I let my rage and depression flow and channel into a wolf-like howling cry. My parents were gone…I couldn't ever fit into another family. Tim would take care of me, but only as a brother. I don't have a father to tell me advice, or a mother's love. My wings slid out with an icy cold feeling and covered me at I sat in the middle of the clearing, with my knees under my chin and my arms wrapped around. I was weeping, and I could feel the difference. Tears felt razor-sharp, like salt in an open wound. Rain felt soothing and faithful. I took a painful breath and felt exhausted. It was a long trip to get here, from Indiana and without a nice, working bike…yet. I was still working on it but I lost some pieces along the way. Then I heard a ghost trail, someone was trained pretty well because I could barely hear them. But I could care less…it wasn't the Noir at least. If I stayed still, maybe they wouldn't notice me. Or they would think I was a ro-_

_"Tabs?" I heard a surprised tone._

_Crap…_

_I heard him come closer and I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see icy blue eyes. _

_"It is you," Gibbs said. His hair was plastered to his forehead, and was dressed in black, his eyes glowed like aquamarines. If I didn't know him I would have mistaken him as a vampire. _

_"Hey Gibbs," I said, my voice cracked and watered down. _

_He knelt down to look at me better; his look was hard to decipher. It was even harder to see what his eyes were showing. It made him look…vulnerable. _

_"Wh-mmfph?" I asked, but was muffled into his shirt when he pulled me into a rib-cracking hug. I felt a bit of a connection through lost pieces of heart when he pulled me back. He had his original look back. _

_"You are not," he began, as he made sure I was listening, "alone."_

_When he said that I realized what the look in his eyes was._

_Understanding. _

_He got up and was starting to walk back. He turned around to look at me again._

_"My house is a couple of streets away from headquarters," he said, "Door's always unlocked."_

_I gave him a true genuine smile, the one that Tim told me he always liked. It was when my canines distinctly showed and it made my eyes and features glow. After that night he told me what had happened to his daughter and wife. _

I scratched my head and yawned and Gibbs turned to look at me. He had a gigantic grin on his face and he looked unrecognizable.

"Sleep well?" he asked, stirring the food. I could hear the meats' juices crackle and pop and the waterfall started up again. Since I couldn't open my mouth without drowning the best of us I just nodded.

"Hungry?" he looked up at me when I looked down at my feet. I smiled, my canines growing to show how hungry. He shrugged, "I'll take that as a yes."

I sat down at the table and he brought the pan up….it was just reheated stir-fry. I gave him a look.

"You know I can't cook," he answered.

I laughed, "Yeah…." I dug in, and it tasted just as good.

"Hey! Savor some will ya'?" Gibbs said, "You're going to choke."

I swallowed the food before sticking my tongue out at him. He laughed and started on his own food. Which by then came the knock on the door and everything went downhill from there.

"Boss…You here?" came the voice.

I about choked on my food, which ironically was what Gibbs predicted. But what the hell was Tony doing? I had to hide; if Tony found that I was here it would be all over at the squad room. I looked at Gibbs and he motioned to the door to the basement. I could hide behind the door and still listen in. Gibbs wasn't the kind of guy who repeated himself…even to people he liked. I dashed to the door and eased it shut right as DiNozzo stepped in the kitchen.

"Hey, what'cha cooking there Boss?" he asked. Then his facial features dripped into an "ew" look when he found it was only reheated.

"What do ya' want DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked aggressively.

"Well, just wondering whether you were coming with us on a lead," he said, looking at the other plate of food. I smacked my forehead in shame. _How_ could I have forgotten that? Tony seemed to forget about it, he knew his boss was strange…which meant he wasn't going to ask…hopefully.

"What lead?" he asked.

"McGee said he ran into Tabby last night, right after Mawher attacked Abby," Tony didn't get much farther than that when Gibbs almost kicked back his chair in the rate of speed he got up to the sound of his name.

"WHAT!" he demanded, turning toward the door I was hiding…I knew I had to reveal I was there. So I sighed and nudged the door open with my toe. Tony looked at me surprised.

"Heya Tony," I waved, but I was soon scared more than anything by the look of rage on Gibbs's face, "I didn't know who the guy was! Don't go blaming me on this!"

He seemed to calm down after that, "You're right, but you still could've told me what he looked like."

"And eliminate all but 513 vampires in the area, I don't think so," I said crossing my arms.

"Wait a minute," Tony interrupted, "Where did YOU come from?"

I looked at Gibbs, and he nodded, "I've BEEN here, I've just been hiding around."

"Ok-a-a-y, I got'cha," he laughed, and then thought about it, "No actually, I don't."

I looked up at the ceiling, my hand over my face, "Just forget about it DiNozzo."

"Let's go," Gibbs said, and when Tony went for a plate of food Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head. I smirked at him and he faked a laugh and gave me a dark look which put me in a fit of giggles. I walked outside when I was almost knocked over in a bear hug. I felt my back pop several times, and I couldn't breathe. There was only one person I knew who gave hugs like this. I had a feeling it would start out like this.

"Tabby," I heard my cousin say, and he kissed the top of my head. He pulled me back and looked at me; his light green eyes searching for any other scratches. He pulled up the front of my shirt to show my abdominal area. I could see a faint pink-white scar still healing. He put my shirt down and started yelling at me for not telling him what was going on.

Yeah….I knew it would quickly turn to that. I took it pretty well, considering that I was barely listening. I was curious about how Abby was doing. She wasn't hurt in any way was she? I really would murder that Mawher dude if he hurt her. She and Tim were too connected for anything to happen to her.

"What were you doing this whole time?" Tim finally finished, but I wasn't quite ready to talk about it.

"How's Abby?" I asked.

That got a laugh out of DiNozzo, "C'mon and see for yourself."

*poof*

**I really missed putting the "poof"s on the other sequel I was working on, so I think that it goes to show that this one BIG story was a good idea. It gives my gut consolence haha! Keep those reviews coming! I still absolutely love them. I would at least like a criticism from someone other than my friend Brittany on here! Haha Love ya like a sis Britt! **


	12. Protection Protocol For the Hundreth Tim

**Sorry for it being a while....did you all miss me? Haha just kidding. Well, here's the next chapter, and thanks for telling me I need to clarify who's POV it is. That is sort of the feedback criticism I'm looking for. Help me to help you, as they say. Haha Enjoy!**

*poof*

**(Abby POV)**

I was bustling around in my lab checking AFIS, my Mass Spectrometer, anything to get this lead going strong. I took a long drink of my Caf-Pow, and went right back to working on Tabby's revenge. She didn't deserve to live without parents and the freak out there to stay alive as well. I was just going back to check my computer for the fingerprints when I noticed something out of place. One of my dolls was missing. I felt my breath catch in my chest. Who would steal one of my dolls? Someone who wanted to let me know that they were here….and they wanted me distracted. I spun around and got down on my hands, crouched like a cat. I put my best venomous face on and tried my best to look as vampiric as I would think Tabby would in her rage. I had a bad gut feeling that it was Mikel. Seeing as his new damned features could get him in here through the ventilation. I was also partially scared out of my wits. I turned to see Tabby staring at me with an almost bored look. In her left hand she was twirling my doll between her fingers.

"Nice stance," she said, looking at me, "But if it were me, I would make sure to have my right leg stretched further I order to not roll over. But the facial expression does very well to make it up. You show the animalistic side of instinct and fear."

I stood up slightly. I couldn't believe that she was actually here. After what felt like a year taking care of McGee, and him taking care of me, she was standing there, acting all grown up and sounding a little too much like a brainwashed victim of a dictatorship. I wanted to hug her; I wanted to tell her off for leaving like that…I wanted to at least say SOME thing to her.

"_What the HELL is wrong with you?_" I didn't exactly mean to say that…or scream it for that matter.

Tabby started at that, dropping the doll in the process. Good, I liked that look better on her. She looked more normal at the least. But then I noticed that she was shocked that I yelled at her. She was having just as hard a time trying to break the ice as I was, and she decided to stay calm for both our sakes.

Well, when I screamed at her, I don't think she'll ever be able to even _thaw_ the ice.

Then I saw her look uneasy, and she looked down. She looked up to respond to what I asked, and I couldn't take it. Her eyes were starting to brim with tears.

"I…..I-I can't exactly say sorry to that….but I really…..-" she started to say, but I wrapped her in a hug as I was saying "Sorry, I'm so, so sorry" over and over again. I was glad to feel her arms return the hug. I comforted her there when she started shaking with sobs. I was such an idiot. She was here trying to find solace and healing and I go and break her.

"Omph, mbhy, mm gphh," I heard her mumble into my shoulder. I let her out of the hug as she wiped her at eyes.

"Sorry, didn't really catch that," I laughed a little croaky because my throat hurt from tears as well.

She had a laugh at that, "I said 'Okay, Abby I'm good.'"

I saw a strand of her hair hanging out of place and my maternal instincts got me to brush it back into place. Tabby smiled at me grateful.

"Thanks," she said.

"I'm still sorry about yelling at you earlier," I said, feeling like shit for saying that, "I think I meant to ask you why you ran the other night."

"The bloodlust has been getting to me," she said, "I haven't had any human blood….but then Gibbs had to break that."

"Gibbs?" I asked.

"I was at the funeral, you did see me, and yes that howl was me," she said, "Gibbs offered to let me stay at his place."

"But how did he-" I started, but Tabby came back to the question.

"When I was hurt, he made me drink his blood instead of the from the beef packages he keeps for me," she said, her eyes flashing a bright emerald when the light caught them as she looked up.

"Was it any different?" I asked, my scientific curiosity getting the better of me.

"Oh yeah," she said, raising a finger, "First, it tasted like black coffee…..blech!"

I smiled….maybe today was going to turn out all right. But my gut just wouldn't stop nagging me. So I did the one thing that was the dumbest idea in the world of dumbest ideas.

I told it to shut up.

That's when AFIS went off to tell me that it found the fingerprint's match. I turned and looked at the screen.

"Where did you pull off that print?" Tabby asked me.

"Off of a card to a club that Mikel dropped at my car," I said, typing up the different fingerprints, "Woah."

"Woah indeed" I heard Tabby say as she came up to look at the computer screen, "It must've belonged to someone else before he received it."

"Or stole it," a gruff voice made me and Tabby both stand straight. We looked at each other as a Caf-Pow made its way between us. I gestured for Tabby to take it and she did, getting a kiss on the back of her head from Gibbs. When Tabby wasn't looking I smiled at Gibbs.

"Hey Tabby, why don't you go up and say hello to Ziva and Director Sheppard," he said, "I'm sure Ziva would like to see you without a cast on, and I have a good feeling the Director would like you."

Tabby smiled and blushed in humbleness; she took a sip of her Caf-Pow and looked at Gibbs, shock written on her face.

"It's not anyone's blood here Tabs," Gibbs said, "It's blood about to expire from Ducky's freezer. Don't worry about beef patties unless it's a cookout….Go on."

He gestured for her to go, and she did, a relieved look on her face.

"What's going on there?" I asked Gibbs.

He turned around, "She's going to need all she can get if she's going to be on protection protocol with her cousin."

I felt a flare of anger burst, "What? Gibbs, I was only attacked by Mawher because I was having car trouble and he happened to pass by."

"I don't care! I don't want that son of a bitch anywhere near you," he shouted, a look of anger mixed with care. But mostly anger, "You know that this isn't some coincidence. Look who owned the card before him."

I pulled the results up and one name stood out. **VonMast, Drake**

"They are replacing him with your stalker ex! Probably because he is a useless pawn that won't stop at anything to get you to love him! They want revenge for our protecting Tabby, and they chose you out as the easy target…Abs, even if I didn't do this, Tabby and McGee would both be down here watching your every move anyways…so why not give them something to give them motive?"

I looked at him, and nodded. He was right, once McGee had the chance, he would be down here watching over me. I already had Tabby down here and she was on high alert for anything going wrong. It all made sense when Gibbs laid it out. Always usually did.

"Okay, so why did you send Tabby off?" I asked.

*poof*

**Not quite sure how it turned out like this....haha, all this was free write and it felt nice to let it out creatively! Thank God for Fanfiction! Again review and tell me what needs to be done or keep me going with encouragement!**


	13. Setting Scores and Making Progress

**Yay! 13th Chapter!! My favorite and lucky number! I also would like to say thanks again! And about Chapter 12's Title, it was supposed to be "Protection Protocal for the Hundredth Time" but I ran out of room and it ended up being ironic because it said McGee's name. XD So I kept it that way! And I would like to thank Trancefan for being such an avid fan of Tabby! I read that review from the last chapter and I about burst with giddiness! Well I'm going to shut up and let you all enjoy!!**

*poof*

**(Tabby's POV)**

I was bobbing my head side to side to a beat of a song that I could not remember and was bugging the crap out of me. It was a song that liked to show itself on just about every radio station. I was humming the tune while the lyrics were rolling through my mind.

_Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be_

Holding hands with you when we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too

What if this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

I stopped abruptly….those lyrics weren't in my head. Someone was singing them and walking…behind me; I took a brave sip of my Caf-Pow and turned to face two smiling faces. **Wait a sec…I only heard one pai-…oh yeah, Mossad training.**

One smiling face I could only guess was the Director. I could see why Gibbs liked her…red hair, very pretty, and a look of intelligence. I looked at Ziva and grinned.

"Nice to see that you are doing well," Ziva said, "How exactly did you get the cast off?"

I shrugged and smiled, "I have my ways."

I looked back at the Director and did a somewhat bow with my head, "I presume you are the Director?"

She nodded, "Yes, I am, Director Jen Sheppard."

"Were you the one singing?" I asked, and got my reply from her laugh, "Do you know the title of the song?"

"_Why Can't I_ by Liz Phair," she said, smiling, "It comes on the radio every now and then. Cute song; I was expecting a different taste of music from you though."

It wasn't said in a snobbish way, but more of a curious way, "I listen to a huge amount of music."

"So why are you up here?" Ziva asked.

"Gibbs told me I should meet the Director and…" I could feel a presence behind me, "Gibbs is behind me isn't he?"

They shook their heads, and I looked around to see my cousin grinning down at me, "Oh…hey Tim."

"She's not in trouble is she?" he asked.

"No, of course not McGee," the Director said, "Just getting to finally meet your cousin is all."

"You thought I was in _trouble_? On my first day here?" I asked him.

"You do usually get into some trouble on your first day back somewhere," he said, eyebrows raised in a "ha-ha" fashion.

"What's the worst I can do?" I said, and we heard a yelp and a crash over where Tony was sitting, "Ooo, right on queue Tony!"

Tony got up from behind his desk, his anger and astonishment written on his face, "How?"

"Not telling you!" I said, laughing with Ziva, "What makes you think I did it? You must've gained some weight…or you just kept leaning back in that chair it finally had it with you."

"Tabby," Tim said, in a tone of an almost embarrassment, "Now he's going to take that out on me."

"Oh…" I said, and after some speculation, "Well…good luck with that."

Tim took away my Caf-Pow and told me, "Well then you don't get anymore of this."

I crossed my arms and said in mock horror, "Oh no! What could you do? Drink it?"

He raised his eyebrows in challenge and took a sip of it. Then had a look of confusion on his face, "What, are they now making them caffeine-free? This hardly tastes like it."

"Why would they make a Caf-Pow caffeine-free?" I said, and with an innocent triumphant smile I looked at him, "That's Caf-Pow…with a little O-negative mixed in the-" He handed it back and ran for the head. I waited until he was around the corner and snickered, and then went to Tony's desk.

"If I hear him complain once about a prank you pulled on him, this-," I gestured to the cup, "Will make its way to your drinks, so you shouldn't laugh."

"DiNozzo, what did you say to get her pissed?" Gibbs's voice came through as he made his way to his desk, "Gear up!"

He looked around, noticed that something was missing, "Where's McGee?"

"In the head," everyone said in chorus.

He looked at me, and I looked at him while moving my head from side to side to direct him away from the staring contest, "He kinda had some of my Caf-Pow…"

Gibbs looked surprised, and then not so, "Okay, we'll wait for him in the car."

They were going on their way as Tim made his way to the bullpen, "Why didn't you warn me?"

"To show Tony that if he did prank you, he would get the same treatment," I said, "Might want to get your gear."

"Why?" he said, and right after we heard Gibbs shout out "MCGEE!"

"Yeah, Tony is the least of my troubles Tabbycat," he said, getting his badge and glock.

I shrugged, "I'll pray for you to come back not so chewed up…Good luck!"

I smiled at his use of my pet name, it meant I was forgiven. I smiled to myself as I made my way to stand next to the Director.

"Tabbycat?" she said, her eyebrow arched in question.

"Lo-o-ong story," I said, leaning against the cubicle wall.

"Well," she said, "Come up to my office and you can fill me in with details about how you got here…I've heard so much about you, but only the human side."

She smiled at me, and I made my fangs elongate when I smiled. But I made sure to keep my eyes purely innocent. If I had a look that was untrustworthy, I would've been kicked out and sedated. She waved her arms to show that I could go first and she ended up keeping pace with me up to the office.

"Hello," I said, waving to the assistant at the desk in front of the office.

"Good morning Cynthia," the Director said to the assistant, who waved back at me in reply. I smiled, and her face melted into a look of horrified panic. I wondered and thought. I covered my mouth and ran my tongue over my canines. Sure enough, they were elongated into fangs.

Director Sheppard ushered me into her office, and as soon as the doors were closed she looked at me, a little frightened but with a "oops!" smile in her eyes.

"Sorry, I forgot I still had them out!" I whispered, laughing.

"Don't you worry, I'll make sure to tell her that you just have larger eye teeth than average," she said, smiling and shaking with mirth. I didn't know why, but it seemed like she was unusually happy as well as I was. I guess it was the mishaps that all happened this morning. Or it could've been that she felt she could trust me. Either way, I really liked her, she reminded me of my mom a bit. My heart tugged when I thought about that.

"So, since we know now that only Special Agent Gibbs's team is the only people who know of your…abilities," she said, looking for the right word, "Then we have to lay down some ground rules, because we never know who is listening or watching; I let it slide this morning because it's a Monday, and everyone's usually dead asleep these days."

I laughed, "Yeah…usually the reason why people hate Mondays."

"So, tell me your side of this story."

I made myself comfortable in the chair across her desk and took a deep breath, "Are you sure you're ready to hear the most depressing, strange, and frightening tale ever told in your life?"

She sat herself behind her desk and clasped her fingers together and laid her chin on her fingers as she surveyed me and said, "I'm game."

I smiled and leaned back in the chair, "Well, it all started when I was three…"

*poof*

**Thanks for reading! Click the button down there and tell me how I did or how I could improve, because I still haven't watched all of Season Four, so there could be some things about the Director I could be getting wrong...Like Michael Weatherly always said "Season Four is a season of secrets!" XD**


	14. Waiting Isn't All THAT Bad

**I was kind of creatively stifled lately from deprivation of Caf-Pow and new NCIS (I haven't watched the past two eps :( !) But i was able to manage up something from my deprived mind...I really hope it's enough to satisfy! I'm going to be with my sis this weekend so I'll have enough Caf-Pow (and hopefully caught up on the new episodes) in order to come with more! **

*poof*

**(Abby's POV)**

I was starting on the evidence that McGee brought down. Of course, because of "Gibbs's orders" McGee stayed.

"McGee, you know you don't have to stay," I said, checking any updates on the computer, "You just standing around freaks me out a bit."

"You mean like when Chip was here?" he asked, and I felt an arm slide around my middle, "Well, sorry to say this, but I don't look all that great with a mustache."

I smiled and had a small chuckle for a bit, and felt immensely safe, "So where's Tabby?"

"Last I saw her she was with the Director," McGee said, kissing the back of my head and breathing in my scent. I could tell he was content.

"Hmm, I hope she comes back soon," I said, trying hard to concentrate on my work, "I still need to talk to her."

"Well, I can think of a way for us to pass the time," McGee said; I could feel his smirk…I knew he had something different planned when he shut the door to the lab, and led me to the Ballistics room. He shut that door as well and started kissing me furiously. He pushed me toward the corner behind the door so no one could see us if they walked in. I kissed him back with as much passion as I could muster. His hands slipped their way under my shirt and traced patterns that made my head swirl. I slipped his jacket off in between takings for oxygen. I started to go for his tie when McGee pressed into me against the corner. He broke off the kiss and motioned for me to be quiet.

"Hello?" we heard a voice say, "Abby? Tim?"

McGee looked at me and we rushed to get ourselves straightened out so to not raise suspicion. McGee opened the door and I ran out.

"Hey, sorry, I was…testing new guns out in the Ballistics room," I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Oh, okay…where's Tim?" she asked, taking a drink of her Caf-Pow and setting it next to mine.

"I'm back here Tab," I heard McGee say from the other room. He came in and had a grin on his face, "So how do you like the Director?"

"She reminds me of Mom," she said, and turned to the computers, "What're you all working on?"

"Evidence," I said, "You want to help?"

"Um…about that," Tabby said, and I felt bad news was coming, "When Tony said I was an apprentice, he meant to the _whole _team…"

"Oh, so you'll be here and there…oh," I said, a little disappointed.

"Aw, Abs!" Tabby said, bewildered, "I told you it would depress her!"

"Then why did you tell her?" McGee argued.

"I didn't want to keep that from her!" she argued back, "Abby, I really am sorry…but more than likely, I'll be in here most of the time."

"Yeah, Abs," McGee reasoned with her, "It's not like she's chained to the Bullpen."

I started laughing, but I could still feel tears in my eyes; this of course gave me identical looks of confusion.

"Why is she laughing?" McGee asked.

Tabby answered before he even finished, "I don't know."

"You all are insane," I said, laughing.

"Well, considering that we're all mad here, that's a bit hypocritical," Tabby said, earning a Gibbs Slap, "Ow! Tim! What the hell was that?"

"Initiation," McGee said, "Abby, what are you talking about?"

"Like that," I said, meaning the slap, "You all are arguing against each other, and then reasoning with me and helping each other…just to go back to arguing!"

McGee and Tabby looked at each other, "…she thinks that's weird?" Tabby asked.

"Yeah…I guess so," McGee replied.

"Are you sure that we're the insane ones?" Tabby asked, a little bit of worry etched in her confusion.

"You're the one with wings and fangs," I said, "You tell me."

"Okay, whoa, that is prejudiced," Tabby said, talking with her hands. McGee started chuckling, but was Gibbs Slapped by Tabby for it.

"Payback's a-," McGee started, but Tabby cut him off.

"A bitch?" she said, giving him a look, "Yeah, I know."

"Guys!" I said, ending the glaring contest, "You all are worse than Tony and Ziva! Now, if the children can't get along, they're going to have the big, bad fox come for them to take them away…understand?"

McGee got that annoyed look on his face when I always talked down on him like that, "She started it."

"Oh don't even go there," Tabby started, but before the curses came I put my hand over her mouth and dragged her up to the computers. She had a pout on her face that reminded me strangely of Shirley Temple.

"Don't worry about it Tabby," I said, "He's just sore about something that's nagged him before you came in here."

"What was it?" Tabby asked, a little too curious.

"None of your business," McGee said, looking through the evidence.

"What's none of _whose _business Probie?" DiNozzo asked, walking in with a glock and badge.

"Hey Tony," I said, looking at the gun and badge, "What's that for?"

He opened the badge to show Tabby's face in the picture with information on it, "It's our new apprentice's gear."

"Hey," I said, trying hard not to break, "Tabby you take a good picture."

"Really?" she asked; a little foreboding and skeptic, "I usually thought my hair looked like crap in every picture."

"Well it looks fine here," I said, handing the minor her gear, but held on to the glock, "Wait, I thought minors weren't allowed to have guns."

"It's only precautionary Abby," Tony said, "She's got the permit for it and she's not alone with it."

"Okay," I said, handing over the weapon.

"Don't worry Abby, I'm not easy to kill," Tabby said smiling; her fangs elongated, "You should know that better than anyone."

"Well, now that that's over with," Tony said, clapping his hands, "I need to borrow these two. Boss says there's a new lead Ziva found."

I stopped Tabby while McGee and DiNozzo walked out, "Please be careful…and come back uninjured," I told her, pulling her into a hug.

"C'mon Abs," she said, returning the hug, "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Don't ask that!" I shouted, "That only makes me imagine the worst!"

Tabby grinned, "Sorry."

"No, you're not," I said, smiling back as she left.

I could only pray that nothing would happen…to either of us…I called Gibbs for a second.

"Gibbs!" I said.

"Yeah Abs?"

"I thought you said I was on protection protocol…"

"Who would you like to stay?"

"Well, I'd like to teach Tabby some more about evidence…"

"I need to get her prepared for the field though Abs," Gibbs replied.

I thought about "waiting" for them to return when McGee was here…."Okay, I'll take McGee then."

"Okay, be productive."

Even though the line went dead, I could still hear Tony's head getting slapped. I went back to my computers to work on evidence while I waited for McGee. Praying that Tabby would be okay.

When I look back at this moment, I realized what an idiot I was to not pay attention to my gut.

*poof*

**I guess we'll both find out why about that....hopefully soon! Please Review!**


	15. Someone Shut the Gut Up!

**This week was PACKED!!! I'm soooooo sorry about the wait!!! Trust me I didn't forget you all. I couldn't fall asleep from the guilt of not being able to work on this…but now I have it up. So here's what you've been waiting for.**

*poof*

**(Tabby's POV)**

"Hey Gibbs!" I asked, and he glanced in the rearview mirror, "Why'd Tim have to stay behind?"

"I put Abby on protection protocol, and I almost left her alone," he said, glancing back in the mirror, "I needed you to get some experience of the field so I left McGee with her."

I mouthed an 'oh' and looked back out the window. The trees and cars passing by were blurs. Gibbs was probably 20 miles over the speed limit, but I've always sensed a mystic aura around him, so I really doubted that he would be afraid of crashing. It was more like the crash was afraid of Gibbs. I smiled at this thought, but I kept having this really bad feeling in my gut. It was when we talked about Abby that it came up most.

I shook it off when the trees became visible; Tim was with her, she would be fine. It wasn't like the Mawher creep was going to go right into headquarters and take her by force.

Everyone got out of the car and I looked to see that we were in a picnic ground. I got out of the car and stood next to Ziva. She looked at me and smiled, her eyes reminded me of chocolate. My stomach growled when I realized that the only thing I ate was a bite of the stir fry that morning. Ziva chuckled and I gave her my best grin that showed all my teeth.

"What? The Caf-Pow wasn't enough?" Gibbs asked, looking at me, and I shrugged at him.

"I need human food too!" I said, "I'm only half-monster."

"And I was only half kidding," Gibbs threw back, walking off a little down the path, "DiNozzo, are you sure he said here?"

"Yeah Boss, I'm sure…apparently these vampire-types have a fascination with trees," he said looking around.

"They are easier to hide in are they not?" Ziva asked me, I looked at her and nodded my head.

"They're very strong in armor as well," I said, keening my ears for any sound.

"It wasn't strong enough for last night," Gibbs said, a little farther down the path.

That's when I heard a swift swishing to the left. I looked around and saw a black blur for a blink of a second go through the trees. I looked back at everyone else to see if they noticed…Ziva seemed to, but then thought nothing of it. I sighed, and then took my gun out of the holster and aimed. Everyone noticed then, because I wasn't even looking in the general direction of my gun. I fired once in the left section of the woods. The blast rang and echoed through the area.

"What the hell are you doing?" DiNozzo said, but I held up a finger and listened. I heard the cracking of limbs approach. I put my gun back and looked around to find a vampire coming. It was like in slow motion too…but it was like I was the one stuck in it, because next thing I noticed, I'm pinned to a tree. I grimaced and glared into the smoky grey eyes. It was unheard of for a full-vampire to have grey eyes.

"Are you a half-breed too?" I breathed out, and noticed his eyes give him away. He let me go, and I choked on air for breathing in too much. I felt a little dizzy and heard the rest of the team coming.

"Hey, no, I heard there was supposed to be someone here," the guy said, his dyed hair was strikingly white, and he held his hands in surrender.

"Why did you attack then?" Gibbs asked, and I inched over from the tree.

"I didn't know what humans were doing here," he said, looking behind him to see me moving.

"I think you mean humans and half-vamp," I said, "What do you mean, 'meet someone'."

"I was supposed to meet another vampire to ask about a rebel vampire by the name of Mikel Mawher," he said, his pale skin was actually tanned looking next to his hair.

"We could possibly help you if you tell us yours," Tony said, "Because we were supposed to meet the same guy."

"My name is Aries," he said, "No last name."

"What was the purpose of your meeting?" Ziva asked.

"I was supposed to give him this," he said taking out a piece of paper.

"May I see it?" I asked, coming up to him…I didn't know why, but I felt that I could trust him.

He nodded, and handed it to me, "It was a note I was given by the bartender at _Pandora's Box_."

I opened the note and read aloud, "_I hope you're good at riddles, because here I've sent a piece of the puzzle. This lead was a trap for one you left behind; a distraction for you to keep that one "alive"_…it's initialed with the letters MM," I said, my anger spiking, "Dammit! We need to go back!"

No one asked questions, they just followed me back to the car. Gibbs handed me the keys. I didn't wait for seatbelts to be buckled; I didn't need to worry about them. I was up to 80 miles per hour by the time we left the picnic area. I was pushing 90 out in traffic.

There was no way in Hell I was going to be fast enough…I already knew she was gone. 

*poof*

**Again SO sorry for the wait. School's been a bitch lately. Junior year is tough…they were not kidding when they said "Welcome to the first year of College Prep." Let me know how I did and I'll try to get some more up! **


	16. All's Fair In LoveWar, But Mostly War

**I'm doing better with the uploading and balancing schoolwork...but darn that Huck Finn.... lol enjoy!**

*poof*

**(Abby's POV)**

/NCIS: Abby's lab/

***1 ½ hours earlier***

McGee entered my lab and I swiveled out of my chair. I hopped off my seat and talked him in a hug. I pulled back and was cut off from McGee happily taking my lips in his. After we broke for air, I looked over and noticed that he closed the door.

"Hey," I said, but it got caught in my throat from breathing in.

McGee laughed, "Hey," he said, just as breathless.

"I have to work now…and you know this is just one of the reasons that Gibbs has a Rule number 12," I said, feeling my anxiety kick up…I was going to be working all day! I also was worrying about Tabby. What could happen…what _would _happen? I already had enough people close to me either get shot, killed, injured, or stuck in a situation where they were in a cargo box. It would've been nice to release that tension to McGee…but at work? Not that good of an idea.

McGee was trying to my attention, "Abs…Abs, it's okay…it's not like I was going to pin you to the floor and have my way with you here at work."

"Hmm, but that _does_ seem like a good image when we get out of work…," I said, looking at him with my best seductive eyes. They had to be slanted at the right angle, and also, the smile had to be coy enough to start up a riot.

McGee kept level headed…he always used to stutter when we talked about sex tactics. Now he was used to it…he was a man now. I smiled to myself as I thought about that.

"So what should I pin you down with?" he asked, his eyes getting that really sexy look, where the light catches just right with them…so they look like green with grey flecks. I stood there a little speechless. He smiled when he realized what I was so affixed about.

"Or should I just threaten tie you up?" he asked, and laughed. I tried to laugh…but my gut lurched and stopped me…what the _hell_ was that?

"Abby? You okay?" McGee asked, "I was only half kidding…you look a little sick. You didn't have some of Tabby's Caf-Pow did you?"

"No, it's fine…it's just…I had this…really bad gut feeling," I said, my gut lurching all over the place…then I wondered…Tabby.

"I think something's wrong with Tabby," I said, "Or something happened to Gibbs…or Tony….or Ziva…Tim, I need to call them."

He knew I was serious when I called him by first name. He went to the phone and dialed in Gibbs's cell number. It rang through the lab twice when I realized that he had it on speaker phone. The line picked up…

…and went straight to voice mail.

"Oh God…." Was all that I could get out, "McGee…?"

My voice was all squeaky, and I felt so weak. I had to sit down on the floor and bring my knees under my chin. Something happened…Rule number 3- never be unreachable. Gibbs was always reachable.

"Abs, they were going to a park; it just goes to show that they probably don't have service. If anything was wrong…they would have reached us."

He was holding his hand out for me, and I took it. He picked me up and pulled me close as my heartbeat slowed. I sighed into his chest, and felt really woozy and dizzy.

"Aw, how sickeningly sweet," a voice said, and McGee and I looked to see who it was at the door, which none of us heard open.

Mikel's yellow eyes were full of malice, and his sick grin widened when we realized who it was.

"Hey, do you mind if I take that 'tie you up idea'…I sure could use it," he said to McGee, and before he could do anything, Mikel dropped a smoke-blast bomb and disappeared.

McGee wouldn't let me go, he didn't want to risk…I felt even more woozy…and McGee seemed to look a little drowsy….too. I heard a _thunk _and McGee wasn't to be seen…any…where. It was so strange…like a…dream.

All I remember was yellow then darkness swelled up big and took me.

***Present Time***

I woke up to find only a blurred light. I noticed that I was restrained, and then I noticed that there was a blindfold blurring my sight. I tried to remember what happened. I was with McGee…and something about borrowing…rope? What the hell was i-…?

I remembered with horror as Mikel took the blindfold. He had that crazed/care look on his face, and my stomach lurched as I couldn't look anywhere else. I could see we were in a basement-like area…possibly a warehouse.

"Hey…good to see you're awake," he said…and I found my ability to talk.

"Good to see that you're going to die as soon as McGee and the rest of the team finds you," I said…it was always strange that you could find an ability to talk back to the people you hate.

"Oh, but that's what I want…you see, I actually got this idea on my own…" he laughed a bit at his own thoughts then continued, "I was going to leave clues to your _McGee_ and that insanely annoying half-wit teen…"

"Tabby will be the one to find you," I said, feeling my anger spike, "I bet she'll be the one who wants a go at you first."

"Oh, dear Abby," he said, in a very sinister way, "I expect that…I truly do."

And he struck me across the face, which of course hurt…it's not everyday that _I _get slapped. I could feel the sting go warm and flow down my cheek to my chin…wait…I was _bleeding_! I tried hard to keep the tears inside, but soon the sting of salt water mixed in with the pain, making it worsen. I winced and saw that Mikel was taking pictures with a 35-millimeter camera.

"This is nice, almost like an art," he said, snapping and readjusting the flash, the amount of light let in, and I could hear the click of more film being used, "This should do well."

He picked up a gun and I flinched…I was sick of guns for the day.

"Oh, now…" he said, noticing me flinch away, "You know what they say about love being self-sacrifice and tough love hurts…trust me…I know from experience."

He struck me with the blunt end of the gun and I was out yet again.

*poof*

**Yeah...I wasn't exactly expecting all the violence...where is the love? Haha...hopefully it's coming back with a revenge to....I don't know...but it'll be something! lol**


	17. Pain Shows Through Fog and Tears

**New Chapter...**

*poof*

**(Tabby's POV)**

I didn't waste time as I heard complaints from the passengers as I swerved the car in a 180° turn and parked. When I got the car to stop I booked out of the car and started for the lab. The elevator would slow me down…go for the stairs. Don't look back, nothing matters unless Abby was okay. What was I going to find? I shook my head in fury at my thoughts for the gruesome details. I could feel the fury reach my wings as they burst out and tore holes in the back of my shirt. I got to the closed door to forensics, and tried the door handle. It turned to open as I stepped inside. It was almost a bit foggy, but I couldn't tell if it was just my fury blinding me. I looked around as I started to calm down a bit to find that there weren't any signs of a break in. Then as I walked through the sliding door, I realized why it was foggy. There was a small black ball smoking out white smoke. I inhaled the air and If could taste the super glue. Someone created a smoke bomb using a heating pad and lots of superglue. I picked up the device and crushed it when I saw the initials on it. All vampires had a specific initial in Latin. The letters showed MM on it, with black barbed wire. Who else would have those initials and the vampiric initialing with a hardcore symbol? Especially since it was here, in _Abby's_ lab? I found what I was truly looking for, a piece of paper that showed a website. I placed the debris on the desk in case there was something else on there we could find and went to the ballistics lab. I saw that the lights were off, but my night vision allowed me where I could see Tim lying in there, tied up and gagged. He was also unconscious. I tried to turn the door knob, but it was locked, I felt furiously pissed about the little problem adding onto my bigger problems that I just broke the door knob like it was nothing and walked in.

"Tim?" I asked a little cautiously, and I checked his pulse, it was still going. I released his bonds and took his gag out, "Tim? McGee? PROBIE!!!"

Then I thought about that…I never even realized until now that I was the only one on the team that called him by his first name only. I hadn't even considered calling him by his nickname…I felt kind of left out about it. Calling him by his first name was just an instinctual kind of thing for me. But I felt like I could call him by his last name too. Since we didn't have the same last name it kinda made sense.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I noticed he was coming to.

"Ugh…Abby?" he asked looking around, and he looked at me, "Oh no."

"We need to find her," I said, feeling angrier at Mawher, I should've made that blow a fatal one.

"But how?" Ti-…McGee asked, getting up and massaging his temple as he got up too fast. I steadied him as he got back up. I pulled both pieces of paper and showed him.

"Mawher had us surprised-," he tried to explain, but I cut him off.

"I already know," I said, "He used a smoke bomb, which is where I got the paper from."

"Where did the second paper come from?" he asked, following me out of the ballistics room.

"That would be me," Aries' voice sounded out. McGee and I looked up to find the rest of the team behind him.

"Who are you?" McGee asked, and saw how Aries looked at me when he said it…I tried to scurry over to the team, but he caught me before I could move.

"I think we can move introductions aside until we find that bastard," Gibbs warning barked out. McGee let go of my arm.

I walked over to the computer in the main lab and brought up the internet window, "I found the source of the fog and found this piece of paper with a website. I'm pulling it up now but-…"

"Oh my God," Ziva said for everyone.

There were pictures of Abby tied to a chair, and was crying with a long gash along her cheek….which was seeping blood. I felt my rage coincide with my bloodlust. But it wasn't Abby's blood that was setting it off….

It was Mawher's.

"I'm gonna kill him," were the words that snarled out of my mouth. I felt the muscles in my back tense up from the caffeine and blood I had earlier; I was not going to get any sleep until Mikel Mawher was dead.

I didn't lose any time telling everyone, but those who could help computer-wise, to get out. Tony, Gibbs, and Ziva left, but Aries stayed. I could see McGee glaring at him.

"We don't have time McGee," I said, and his attention snapped to me.

"Since when do you call me by my last name!" he yelled.

"When I felt left out, and when Abby told me to at least try anything to help with that!" I yelled back at him, "If you aren't going to help you can get the hell out!"

McGee stopped himself from smarting back. He looked down and sobered up quick, "I'll back trace the IP address and try to find a connection."

I looked back at the screen, trying to keep on track. I never had a real fight like that with anyone. It hurt me to see McGee hurt, but he was overreacting a little. Just because a guy looked at me…like what? It was an apologetic look…wasn't it?

I looked at him, "So what can you do? Besides stand there?"

He looked down at his shoes, I turned back to the computer to work more, "Um, I could go back and scope out for him, in case he comes back to the club."

I almost forgot that he was an assassin after Mikel, "You don't kill him when you find him…"

"But that's what I'm being paid for," he said arrogantly.

"You bring him to me," I said, my tone laced with pure venom as I looked back at him, "You can have what's left."

He turned defensive, "What'll that be? A finger?"

"If he were only that lucky…most likely you'll get a drop of his blood when I'm through with him."

"Why are you so connected with this woman?" he asked me, which caused me to shoot a poisoned glare at him, "You hardly know her…and you aren't a human like her. You are much more."

I pulled the chair out of my way and placed it under the table where it should and had a half of an inch away from touching his nose from mine, "Because she makes me feel human…not anything more…I didn't volunteer to be what I was born into. So if you don't give a damn about what we are trying to do I suggest that you leave."

He looked at me shocked, and then took a few steps back until he started walking out. He stopped at the door and looked at me, which is when I turned my back on him and went back to work by analyzing the photos.

"You know…I think you're trying to hide from the fact that you have the ability to enslave them. So you are trying to soften them up for that fact…what are you going to do when it happens? Keep them as pets? They won't be the same…you know what happens to their so-."

"Get…Out," I said, my anger controlling.

I heard him leave and I let the tears fall down at the future…It was as foggy as the lab was when I walked in.

*poof*

**Please read and review....**


	18. Caffeinated and Disoriented, Somewhat

**Sorry for the wait, and the confusion in the last chapter with the POV, I've been working so much with my other fanfic, I forgot that Tabby had her own POV in _this_ story lol. Also I'm sorry if this chapter is too short or is a little confusing too. I'm a little out of it today, considering that it is Monday. Well enjoy! **

*poof*

/Midnight: Abby's Lab/

The hours passed as the amount of desk space was taken over by invading empty Caf-Pow cups. I slurped at the almost empty cup as I stared at the same pixilated image I have been for about…well; I lost count after the sixth hour passed. I couldn't even remember what number of Caf-Pow cups I've engorged. My brain hurt from the caffeinated pulses it was sending out. Even though the blood lust squirmed in my stomach at the blood on Abby's cheek, my anger flowed into it and I aimed it into images of ways to torture Mawher. My eyes felt stuck where I couldn't close them, and my fingers kept twitching from all the caffeine flowing through them whenever I lifted my hands up.

"Hey Tabbs?" McGee asked, coming into the lab to check on me for the 15th time, "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Mawher's not dead yet," was all I could say whenever someone came to offer me some rest and take my place in searching for leads.

"Tabby, that's all you've been saying," McGee said, and I felt my exposed back tingle as my wings swept back in rage and hurt. The back of my t-shirt was torn up still because I haven't even bothered to change it. The door to the lab has been closed to conceal the fact that there was a winged half-human in the building of NCIS. I never bothered to conceal them, for they would only burst out again. I felt like I had broken my promise to the Director, which only forced me to stay until the reason for it was done with.

"Tabitha," I heard a feminine voice say, I turned to see the Director looking at me, "I think it'll be okay. Mawher never would kill Abby."

"How would you know," I said. I realized it wasn't the snappish tone I usually took to when I was in distress. The tone I had was more…pleading.

"Abby told me that Mawher wanted to change her, not kill her," McGee said.

"That's even worse," I said, "I need to figure out at least some-…"

I stopped when my mind went over some of the ideas I tucked away in my mind when I was so bored looking for clues that I allowed myself to relax a bit. I could contact Aries somehow, and we could get our own clues in the club Mawher was seen in.

"What? Did you find something?" McGee asked when I paused. I straightened my mind out; technically I wasn't breaking my promise…

"What? No, I'm just…tired," I said, looking from him to the Director.

…I wasn't sleeping that night.

"Oh," McGee said, a little disappointed. **What the hell was that? He wants me to stop working but then thinks that after all this time I found out something and wanted to keep it from the whole world? **

**I need to quit that! **My thoughts raced. **I'm just extremely exhausted, which is strange from the consumption of so many Caf-Pows that could make a diabetic sick from just being around me.**

I was going to have to find the one other person I despised and ask him to help me find clues about the human he despises…how could he despise Abby when he never even _met_ her?

"Well, do you need to crash at my place?" McGee asked, looking concerned. All my false anger at him melted into guilt. He was just as anxious and stressed out about this whole ordeal as I was. He's known Abby longer, "I mean, my place is a little messy, but I think Gibbs might keep you awake with working all night-"

"On his boat," I finished for him; strangely, the Director said it at the same time. The Director looked surprised at herself as if she were asking herself if she actually said that out loud.

She recomposed herself, "Tabby, how about you stay at my place; so then that way McGee won't have to worry himself about making you a place comfortable to sleep. I have many rooms in my home that are vacant."

I looked at McGee who was looking at me as if saying 'it's your choice.' I smiled.

"She has a point you know, you'd be worried about me either sleeping in you room, on the couch, on the floor, in the kitchen sink-"

"I think I get it," McGee said flatly, but he smiled. His eyes made him look exhausted.

He sighed as I turned around and saved all the data and shut down everything. I grabbed my bag that Gibbs had brought down when he passed his house. I could hear the clink of my swords' hilts as I lifted it up. I smiled to myself, thinking that Aries wasn't the only one who could interrogate with a sharp edge.

I just hoped that I wouldn't be caught in the act of something…because my gut was completely going against this whole idea. No one was beginning to like Aries much after the way he acted in the lab. I only wondered what he could be like to actually have to work with.

This had to be one of the crappiest days on record…like way up there next to my parents dying…

Which was why I needed to be the one to kill Mawher…not Aries.

**All should be revealed in the conclusion of the story. But not to fear, I will be making other stories with Tabby, most of them will follow through episodes of the fifth and sixth season, considering that I REALLY wanna have Tabby's reaction with Abby's when Jethro the German Shepard comes along. =^-^= **


	19. Vell, Vell, Vell, Zat is Intereztink

**Hey readers...sorry for the LONG wait, but I have been getting buried under life...then just this past Friday Brittany told me there were 18 chapters to this thing....I was like 'Whoa...that's insane...and people are still reading it...and I'm keeping them _waiting!'_ so..here's a pretty long chapter to keep you all occupied lol**

*poof*

I waited until the Director thought I was sleeping when I sat on the windowsill in the bedroom. It was very nice. Polished oak and cedar lined the room and pine was what the bed frame was made from. It was all very homey. I could still smell the rich incense of the cedar, the minty bite of the pine, and the outdoors and preserved wisdom of the oak. I looked in the sky at the full moon. I always felt empowered looking at her. The reflection of the sun…almost like a vampire's only chance of _feeling_ close to the sun. I could hear the pricks and cracks of the fire in the foyer of the mansion; I could hear the pulse of the Director's blood beat a steady, calm beat. My blood lust wasn't bothering me now either…which didn't exactly surprise me after having a taste of Gibbs's black coffee blood. I could still taste the bitterness in my mouth. I realized that wasn't the only reason either. Director Sheppard reminded me so much of Mom that I didn't want to have the thirst…so; I guess my human side just took over the monster.

My ears pinned back when I heard the doors of the foyer slide close, and the footsteps led through the house. I leaped to the bed and slipped under the covers. The footsteps stopped and the door to the bedroom opened, spilling a warm ember of light. I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing. I heard the Director come closer and stop at the edge of the bed. My back facing her, I tried to keep calm, my breathing even.

A hand grazed over my hair, and smoothed out any tangles. The bed's blanket that covered me was pulled up farther to my neck, and a few seconds passed. Then the light went away as the door shut with a faint click. I waited more until I heard her footsteps echoed into her room and she shut that door. However, the tears couldn't wait…they were streaming down my face as I got back up and rummaged quietly for my swords. I tied the hilts to my waist and opened the latch for the window. I stepped out and looked down at the two stories awaiting my feet to land through. I leapt out and landed on the branch of the tree that knurled its wooden knuckles up to the window. I closed the window behind me and made my way down.

I finally reached the wall surrounding the estate and scaled up the ivy that almost fully covered it. I sprinted in the shadows, making sure I wasn't creating too much noise, but enough to give me away to hopefully Aries…I sort of suspected that he would be following me tonight. Call it a gut feeling.

I finally became fed up with it and just stepped out into the street. I walked about, ears trained on anything: a whisper in the leaves, a creak in the branches, anything.

I heard a breeze coming my way…which was strange because I don't remember the weatherman saying there would be wind. I felt the breeze blow by…

…and I could feel a presence behind me.

"Figured you'd follow me," I said, trying to make light conversation.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" his aggravated tone made me feel better.

"Trying to find clues…you know, forensics work," I said, in my smart ass tone.

"Do you even know where you're going?" he asked, his eyes narrowing when I turned around to face him.

I shrugged, "No, which is why you're going to help me."

He smirked, "As if."

I pulled my blade halfway out, in order to show him I wasn't joking anymore. His smirk melted away…showing, insanely, pure insecurity.

It reminded me of…well, McGee.

"Sorry…" was all he said, I put my sword back and slapped him on the back of the head.

He gave me a weird look, so I said "If you're going to help me, you're going to have to follow some rules. One rule: never apologize."

He gave me a blank look, "What are the rest?"

"You'll find out when you break them," I said, enjoying this already, "So…where is this place?"

"_Pandora's Box_?" he asked, giving a sour look, "Follow me if you can catch up."

I felt the challenge flow through my vein in excitement. I've always been competitive.

"We'll see who needs catching up," I said, as we walked down the alley. He started to scale up the wall, up toward the roof of the building. I followed right behind him.

"Okay Spider-Elf, you got one up on me," I said, trying to leap up against gravity on the rickety fire escape.

He laughed…it sounded like the rain coming down…not extremely light to where you can barely feel it, but not heavy to get you soaked to the bone. It sounded…wonderful.

**Don't let it get to your head**, my mind raced, **he's not an enemy, but he's not a friend either.**

I leapt, building after building, until I had lost track of where we were. We weren't in metro D.C. that was for sure.

Aries stopped at the edge of what looked to be an abandoned building. He put a finger to his thin lips, suggesting that I stay quiet. As if I wasn't before? He dropped down the side of the building, and signaled for me to drop down. It was a four-story building…I wasn't going to be the monkey-cat he was and leap down to land on only his feet. I was going to land on my face if I did that…I saw that there was an angle to the building. It was swaying back. I wasn't all that great in Geometry but I had a gut feeling that I could slide down the slope.

I leapt up at a tiny arch and slid. I felt my feet make contact with the side of the building, and I swerved back and forth to dodge the window sills poking out. I saw the ground come up as I leapt from the side to the concrete. I looked up at the roof that I jumped off of when it hit me…I could've used my _wings!_ Instead of doing the math and brainwork…I was an idiot! Then again, they have been out and about most of the day.

Aries opened the door to the building. He stepped out of the way as I slid in and he closed the door. It took a couple seconds before I could fully see the details of the room. It looked like it was fashioned in the early 1800s. There were drapes covering all the windows, and there were white sheets covering what looked like old portraits, couches that have been vacant for a long time, and the room had an old mantelpiece above a fireplace. Aries lead the way toward this and gestured for me to go in first.

I gave him a look, "You want me to sit in the fireplace? What are we using to travel there by? Floo Powder?"

He gave a grim smile, "You'll see soon enough."

I went and sat on the fireplace like he instructed, but before he came in to sit, he went over to the back of one of the sheet-covered couches and yanked the sheet up.

Apparently that couch had been vacant.

I saw the dulled cataracts of the dead male…he was about six feet tall, dark complexion, light brown hair. He was a human…I could smell the rotting of his insides.

I felt my eyes start to water from the stench as Aries brought him over his shoulder and sat him between us in the fireplace.

"What. The. Hell. Is that?" I asked…not really wanting an answer.

"An offering…or bait," he said, as a matter-of-factly as you could get.

"No way am I sitting next to the stink bomb of death when we arrive…" I said, trying hard not to breathe in. I was also trying hard no to wonder how he died.

"Fine," he said, rearranging himself to where he was laying on me with the deadbeat on his back, "This better? Or is it making you uncomfortable?"

His body was actually warmer than mine…which was strange, but it didn't make it better. I was pissed about this whole thing.

Before I could say anything however, he started to whisper a chant. His breath was strong enough to make goose bumps appear on my neck. I was super pissed now…there was no way he was going to get away with this. He could've laid the other way around instead of lying chest to chest…

My rambling was cut off by a rush of wind as though we were shooting through a chute. The wind whirled by us as we rushed through pitch-black darkness. I couldn't tell where we were going, but whatever he had chanted, it was doing the navigating.

The landing kind of sucked, being that I was under two bodies as we hit the bottom of a fireplace.

"Ow! Dammit, you planned that!" I yelled at him as he got out of the fireplace onto…an alley? I rolled out as he dragged the body behind a couple of trashcans. I looked around at the cloud filled night. The moon was looming behind them, the rays just lightly touching until it became shadow again, "Where are we?"

"_Pandora's_…or PB for short," he said, dusting off his hands.

"I meant geographically," I said…a little nicer; if I was going to have to work with this jerk I was going to have to create brides instead of just jumping off the edge and hoping my wings could catch me every time.

"Wherever it's midnight in the world," he said, "_Pandora's Box_ only stays where it's midnight, so it jumps to where it is 12:00:00 every time the clock goes to strike 1:00:00."

"So, why isn't it called the _Witching Hour_?" I asked…but could it really be important at this time?

He smirked, "Because, Pandora wasn't happy with that when she opened the box all those centuries ago."

He walked over to a door built into the wall. He walked up to it and I followed when I realized it didn't have a doorknob…just a foreign looking glyph that looked familiar, but it wasn't anything I have seen before. It was tribal looking. Aries rubbed the glyph with his hand and it glowed. I heard infinite clicks and whirrs as the door swung inward. We stepped in and the door closed behind us as I heard a party bet booming through the walls. We walked in to find a dance floor, black lights, gambling, and separate chambers with curtains that didn't show what was going on behind them, but the sounds coming from them sort of explained what they were for.

There was a bar on the other side of the dance floor, where more people were making out rather than dancing.

We both wove our way past the snogging couples and reached the bar. The bartender had a deranged sunken look to his eyes. His outfit matched his eyes and made him look like a ringmaster for the carnival of the damned. He was cleaning out a glass with a red cloth.

"Vat can I get ya?" he asked; he had a distinctive accent but it wasn't anything usually heard around the world. It was almost like an Amish accent, his own.

"We need answers," Aries said, taking a piece of paper out from his armor. It looked like leaves and grass strewn together, unlike mine, which looked like smooth and uniform leather…well except for the stupid slice out of it. I was wearing it under my clothing…just in case.

He showed a picture of Abby to the man…how'd he get that picture? He wasn't in her lab long enough…

The man looked at the photo, "Never seen her…"

Aries put the picture in his armor again and pulled out a different picture, "What about him?"

The bartender's nose flared, "Yes…he vas here…creating discomvat around here. He kept opening ze curtains on people vhen zey vere…vell, private matters."

"Did you ever ask him anything? Was he with someone else?" Aries asked.

"Yes…he vas vith a frind…" he said, leaning forward to whisper, "a voman."

"Did she say anything?" Aries asked.

"Yes, she azked if I knew vhere zey could vind a good place to keep someone," he said.

"Where did you suggest?" I asked, getting a chance to ask some questions.

"Are you a couple of cops?" he asked, giving me a sultry look.

"No, I'm just trying to find my friend," I said, "I think that this man and woman have taken her."

He took another couple of minutes to soak that info in, "I suggezted an old aboundened apartment building."

"Where?" I asked, sounding a little desperate.

"I don't know…ze moon vas a crescent to the left though…ve move around so much zat I never know vhere ve are anymore. People come in, zey buy a drink, zey dance, and zey leave…zat's all I can tell you. I'm sorry, but zat's all I can do," he said, actually sounding like he cared, "Tell you vat, I'll contact you if he shows his face here again…deal?"

I looked at Aries, and shook hands with him, "Deal…we can give you a reward for the information you gave us…an offering is more of it."

"Oh really?" the man said, leaning in.

"We have a body you can add to your inventory," I said, "He's about 6'0, medium-dark meat, with AB negative in him."

His eyes brightened, "Zat's rare, and vhere is he?"

"My friend will go get him; do you have somewhere we can bring him in?" I asked, keeping a light tone so he wouldn't become suspicious. He was a good help.

"Okay, you come vith me so I von't feel ambooshed," he said, pointing at me. He looked at Aries, "Zere's a door out back, you can use zat."

I followed him past the bar to the veil-covered doorway. It was like a rave frozen in time was going on. Glow sticks and neon lights were lighting the way. The lights were all the same: red, black, purple, and even dark green…which is hard to do with glow sticks in my opinion.

He had me in front so I could open the door…he was incredibly smart, even though we weren't planning on killing him. The door had another glyph on it…I did what Aries did, I placed my hand on it and the glyph glowed a deep green, almost like the lights, but the outline was a bright, toxic green.

"Hmm, never seen it glow quite like zat before," the bartender said.

"I'm a wonder," I said, trying to keep my panic inside, "So, what is your name?"

"Vlad…Vladimir Drakul," he said, "Second generation to Dracula himself."

"Tabitha…Tabitha Lupei," I said, thanking myself mentally for looking up Romanian surnames…Lupei meant wolf, "I'm the twentieth descendant of Romulus."

He bowed, "Very good name, very good bloodline…yet you are vampire?"

"My family tree is full of hybrid," I said, trying to tell somewhat the truth.

"Hmm, mixed blood," Vlad said, "Explains vhy I couldn't track the smell of your blood."

I nodded, and the door swung out to reveal Aries with the body over his shoulder.

"Here we are," Aries said, "Where do you want him?"

"I'll take him," Vlad said, "Now, shall I contact you Tabitha? Or your friend?"

"Possibly me, you can find her through me," Aries said, a little arrogant.

"Very vell," he said, and held his hand out once again to me, "It vas nice meeting you darlink."

"Pleasure of mine to find a new friend Vlad," I said, taking his hand in mine.

The door swung shut as I stepped out with Aries; we walked around the corner back to the fireplace.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked as we sat across from each other in the fireplace.

"I asked him his name, and I told him mine," I said, "to establish relations."

"Yeah…could you warn me before you sleep with him?" he asked, in a jock-like way that reminded me of the dumbass Neanderthals at school. I slapped him across the face.

"I meant as an ally," I said, feeling better when his cheek started to turn pink.

"Sorry," he said, and he actually sounded like he meant it, "It just made me skittish when he asked you to come with him."

"Well, I'm okay…" I said, "Can we go back now?"

He looked at me with his grey eyes…they looked like the fog you see over the salty brine of the ocean. He chanted the words and his eyes glowed with deep blues circles around his pupils. We got sucked back through the dark chute and I landed on my feet this time.

We walked out of the building. It was still dark, but there was a faint line of pink at the east. I looked at Aries and nodded to him as I started to scale back up the wall.

"Hey Aries," I said, and he looked up, "Thanks for this; I know you don't really care much about Abby, but back there it meant a lot."

He grinned, "Well, even for a human, she seems to be the only one to keep you in check."

I smiled back, and my stomach got this funny feeling…I scaled up the rest of the building and made my way back to the Director's home.

About halfway there I realized what that feeling was that rose in my gut.

It was attraction…the building of a bridge…of a bond.

Crap…I was falling in _love _with him!

*poof*

**O.o lol...It kind of figures she falls in love with him no? **

**Here's a translation of Vlad Speak lol:**

**Vat-What**

**Vere-Were**

**Vhere-Where**

**Vas-Was**

**Vith-With**

**Vind-Find**

**Vhy-Why**

**Von't-Won't **

**Voman-Woman**

**Ambooshed-Ambushed**

**Azked-Asked**

**Zat-That**

**Zey-They**

**Zere-There**

**Suggezted-Suggested**

**Discomvat-Discomfort**

**Vell-Well**

**Aboundened-Abandoned **

**Darlink-Darling**

**If I missed any that you weren't quite sure of what he was saying, PM me or leave it in a review! :) Thanks for reading**


	20. I Need a Shovel

**I'm having a good day today so here's another chapter!**

*poof*

I woke up next morning with a headache…because someone pulled open the curtains and the sun was poring out and stabbing at my eyes like tiny needles. I pulled the covers back and looked down at me…my skin was turning a shade of pink and was stinging. I got up and pulled the curtain closed. My skin tinged with pain…well, it was better than sparkling like someone poured glitter over me…no one would be afraid if a vampire glittered, they'd be too busy freaking out from being blinded. But when you could see the vampire looking pissed and red…they'd be scared out of their skins.

I rubbed at my eyes with the bottoms of my palms…sighing and getting myself awake. I was wondering whether or not last night was a dream. I thought about Aries and that fuzzy, warm gut feeling came up again…

…nope; it was real alright.

I opened the door to the bedroom and headed downstairs, smelling bacon and eggs.

"Good morning," the Director said, beaming at me as I slowly shuffled into the kitchen. It was like the house, a little old-fashioned with a subtle modern feel. Why was it that when I woke up in the mornings that someone was cooking breakfast for me? Did everyone think that I couldn't make myself something? Bowls of cereal are not that hard to fix…I know I'm a blonde but this is ridiculous!

"Smells good," was what my mouth formed…and I sat on one of the stools under the bar, "Need any help?"

She smiled even bigger…if that were possible, "Sure…come over here and stir the eggs while I get the toast going."

I went over and looked around the cabinets…, "Um, where do you keep the spices and herbs?"

"Over there," she said, going over and opening the cabinet over the stove, "Why?"

"I have my own recipe when it comes to scrambled eggs…you don't mind do you?" I asked, looking at her.

"No, I don't," she said, my stomach starting to hurt when she smiled. She looked so much like Mom…and acted like her, the longing of her to be here worsened.

I looked at the array of herbs, and picked out the crushed basil, thyme, tarragon, and parsley flakes. I looked at the spices and took out the red pepper. I moved the eggs around for a bit with the spatula, and took the thyme first. I sprinkled it around the eggs while mixing them. Then I took the tarragon and sprinkled that and took a couple pinches of the red pepper and spiked it up. I let it cook a bit more before finally adding the basil. When they were done I divided the portions and added a pinch of the parsley flakes to each.

I pulled a couple pieces of bacon off the skillet and added them to the plates while the Director put the buttered toast on.

"They smell really good," she said, coming to sit with me at the table. I looked around while eating the eggs. They were spicy yet calming. I smiled and dug into the bacon, it was crisp and soft where the trim of fat was. He toast was perfect, crisp on the crust and the middle melted like the butter on it when it landed on the tongue.

"They're very good! Where'd you get the recipe?" she asked, looking at me.

"I experimented with the herbs and spice combinations and that turned out the best," I said, remembering how some okay, but others were were complete disasters.

"Hmm, how did you sleep last night?" she asked, and I tensed, because I thought I was going to be found out.

"I slept like a rock, until the sun shone through the window…I thought I shut those curtains too," I said, remembering that I _did_ shut the curtains when I came back through the window last night.

"Oops, sorry, my fault," she said, between bites, "I thought you needed an alarm clock."

I laughed, but I was thinking how odd it was that she hasn't mentioned that she came into the bedroom last night. I thought that she probably didn't want to scare me about it…I was trying to think about how to ask her about it…without asking her about it…oh this'll be great.

I got an idea then, "Hey guess what!"

"She smiled at me over her coffee cup, "What?"

"I had a dream about you…" I said, feeling a little awkward, "You came into my room and kissed me on the forehead…"

I felt really stupid for saying it now…because the look the Director was giving me was…'What?'

But then she melted into a smile, "Um, that wasn't really a dream."

I smiled back, "Yeah…I know it wasn't…I was awake."

She laughed which was like a chain reaction because I started to laugh too.

"Well, we both need to get ready for work," she said, looking somber.

I nodded my head, my expression showed my depression. I got my game face back up and nodded.

"Time to figure it out," I said, and we both got up from the table and put our dishes in the sink, I ran up the steps two at a time, and went to my room to get clothes and went into the bedroom's bathroom.

I took a shower and got dressed, combed my hair and blow dried it. I looked in my bag for my beanie. It had a German cross with crossbones over it. I put it on my tattered looking hair and put my socks and Converse on. I ran over to the stairs and sat up on the railing. I slid down and landed on my feet.

The Director was already there and ready to go, and I was right behind her when the car to pick us both up was waiting for us at the front of her house. I crawled into the back seat and waited for the Director to shut the door. The driver pulled out of the drive and out on the road. I was impatiently moving my leg, counting the seconds down to the point as we made our way slowly to NCIS.

Once we got there I jumped out without a word and rushed inside. I blew past everyone to the stairs and took halfway steps up them; I didn't want to take flights because there were cameras. I got to the floor of the squad room and said hi to everyone, and taking the elevator back to the lab.

I went around turning on all the machines and the computer. I pulled up the searches I had saved and opened an IM.

Tabbycat: Hey

McGee: Good Morning…anything new?

Tabbycat: Not yet…will let you know first though…

McGee: Okay…leave this open okay?

Tabbycat: Kit kit McGee!

I pulled over the pictures of Abby, trying to look for clues to decipher what abandoned apartment she could be in. Then I saw it…a reflection of Mawher taking a picture in a mirror in the corner of the room.

What an idiot for not noticing that…I could see the back hallway, and just about everything in the range of the mirror. It was all distorted from the flash though. I looked through the tools and found an enhancer. I clicked on the reflection until it was clear. I could see: a lot of stuff in cobwebs, a door, and a woman.

It must've been the woman Mawher was with at _Pandora's_. I retrieved her facial structure and ran it through an identification database. I let that run as I pulled up another window for an IM.

Tabbycat: ya there?

….

….

….

Ariestotle: yeah, I'm here. What do you want?

Tabbycat: Found something…trying to ID the woman in the mirror's reflection in one of the pics.

Ariestotle: Mawher was an idiot not to cover the mirror?

Tabbycat: I guess…

Ariestotle: what's the matter?

That surprised me…how'd he know I was having a bad feeling?

Ariestotle: you still there?

Tabbycat: yeah…I just have a bad gut feeling…

Ariestotle: I thought so…Mawher may be creating a trap…don't get hurt.

Huh…why would he care about my safety so much?

Tabbycat: finally found your heart tin man?

Ariestotle: ha ha…very funny

Tabbycat: actually it is…funny I mean

Ariestotle: yeah okay, I care about you…so what, any other vampire would care about the Dream Wanderer.

Oh…darn, I thought he meant…never mind. One of the windows was flashing so I pulled it up. I had a result from the facial recognition.

Tabbycat: hey, I got a result

Ariestotle: really? What'cha got?

I looked at the file and type at the same time. Her name was Mina Warskoff…figures. She didn't have a criminal record, and she hasn't really done anything with her life… probably because people thought she was dead.

Hmm…that was _odd_.

Ariestotle: I know who that is!

Tabbycat: how so?

Ariestotle: well…I kind of…she's an ex….

Tabbycat: no way…she looks like she's in her late 20s.

Ariestotle: she's actually 72…but that doesn't matter now.

I felt a little jealous…he was able to get a date whereas I've never even kissed a guy…the world is screwed up.

Tabbycat: well I –

I heard the elevator ding, and the doors were sliding open. I clicked out of the IM before Gibbs walked in with a guy with a bald spot on the top of his head…he looked a little older than Gibbs…but then again it was hard to tell with Gibbs.

"Tabitha O'Malley?" the guy asked.

"I go by Tabby, but uh…maybe?" I said, realizing that I just told him either way…I needed to really work on that.

"Agent Fornell…FBI," the guy said, "You're going to have to come with me."

"Wait…what's this about? Gibbs?" I asked, looking at him.

He was giving me the stare…which hurt him almost as much as it hurt me…he didn't even say anything. A man behind Fornell came around to take my arm.

I shrugged it off, "I was taught to be read my Miranda Rights before I was arrested…or even accused."

Fornell shrugged, "We don't know whether you did it or not, but we have found evidence that you were there."

I glared at him; my throat felt like it was closing up, "Gibbs?"

"I'm sorry Tabs," he said, sounding just like his throat was closing on him too.

The guy grabbed my arm again, but I shrugged him off again, a little harder, "But I have to find Abby!"

"You sound a little desperate to do anything to find her don't you?" Fornell asked; his gaze locked intently on me.

"Of course I am, she's my friend," I said, feeling tears prick at my eyes.

"Would you kill someone for it?" Fornell asked; his tone strict.

I got it then…that body Aries had.

All Hell broke loose…which seems to happen quite a bit to me…when I heard the _blip-beep_ of the IM messenger.

Ariestotle: hello? Are you still there?

"Mmhmm," Fornell said, "Now who's that?"

I looked at him, "Another friend from home, he's into astronomy and astrology, hence he mixed a Zodiac name with an astrologist's."

It sounded like a very convincing lie.

But Fornell wasn't buying it, "You're still going to have to be interrogated."

The man took my arm, but I shrugged it off for the third time.

"Tabby," Gibbs warned.

"Let me just tell him I can't message back," I said, "It's going to be annoying for that beeping to go on."

"Very well," Fornell allowed. And I messaged him back.

Tabbycat: I have to go…talk to you later.

The man took my arm and pushed me out of the lab following Fornell.

"Tobias, just use one of our interrogation rooms," Gibbs suggested as we all stepped into the elevator.

"All right Jethro," Fornell said, "It'll be easier on her then?"

"It'll give you much more peace," Gibbs said.

The doors slid open and I was being pushed again toward one of the rooms. I was told to sit down in the chair and wait. I did as was ordered…thinking about how this could've happened. I never touched the body…and the body was somewhere where they couldn't find it…

…unless _Pandora's _didn't keep the bodies…

I was going to need a shovel…because I was in some deep crap…

I really started hating the fact that I was half-vampire…this would've never happened.

*poof*

**I got that shovel/crap line from a movie "Once Bitten" with Jim Carrey before he was incredibly famous, you could probably find the clip of it on youtube...but it's very funny...It's also a vampire movie so a plus there lol**


	21. I Don't Know How To Tell You This

*poof*

"Okay…Tabby," Fornell said, looking at me. I kept my expression neutral…for the fact that I wasn't sure what he was accusing me for…and the fact that I didn't _want_ to give him a reason to…

"Where were you last night?" he asked.

"At the Director's…sleeping…or laying awake…depending on when exactly you're talking about," I said…damn insomnia always kept me up lately because of Abby and the fact that the Caf-Pows still weren't done going through my system…but I wasn't going to tell him that either.

"At midnight…" Fornell said, "Are you sure you were at the Director's home?"

"Absolutely," I said, not a stutter or flinch in my tone.

"You agreed that you were desperate to do anything to find Abby…you never answered if you would or wouldn't kill someone for it," Fornell said, he was being the good cop…God, this was going to take forever…

"Only if that person was a certain Mikel Mawher…but that's just because he's planning on killing her so I'd be doing the FBI a favor," I said…I didn't think that Fornell knew that there were vampires…I wasn't ready to see….

Fornell chuckled, "So…if it was someone who, say, made you angry?"

"What exactly am I being interrogated for?" I asked, my tone showing that I was hurt from being accused.

Fornell opened a file, "It says here your parents were murdered…and you were thought to be dead…what that was like…I could only imagine."

"I was in a coma-like state…apparently people think when your skin is cold and the same color as your ass, they think your dead," I said, trying to throw him off with humor.

Fornell smirked, "Interesting…and what about your parents?"

I felt my mood darken…is that even possible to feel? "I don't like talking about it."

"You don't like talking about it or you don't _want_ to?" Fornell shot back.

I looked at him; my face was shocked in the mirror, "What are you inferring?"

"Well, you were the one who called in the police, you were the one who was with them last, and you are probably smart enough to know that you'll need to dump the bodies somewhere," Fornell said.

I felt my jaw drop at every single accusation; I closed it and felt my throat sting with tears. I looked away and back…now he's going to think I'm going to lie…

"How…how can you say that?" I asked, my voice finding its way back; along with anger…a _lot_ of anger.

"You were there; you couldn't describe the killer…because you didn't want to!" Fornell yelled.

I was _pissed _then, I stood up from my seat, "You have another chance to tell me what this is all about besides telling me you think you have evidence that _I _killed my parents! You thought I was half-dead! How could I have dumped them?"

"But we do have evidence…or lack thereof until you can describe the killer, which is unfortunate due to the fact that you were in a coma…showing that you are probably not." Fornell said, "But, yes, this isn't the reason why we came here."

He pulled a photo out of the file and flipped it over, "Have you seen this man?"

I looked down, and before I could, my face gave me away. Or…my eyes did at least. It was the dead guy Aries had taken with us. My canines exposed as I hissed.

Fornell was grinning, "I'll take that as a yes."

"I don't know him personally…I just know what he looks like," I said, my teeth clenched.

"So, you've seen him?" Fornell asked.

"Well, yeah…I see loads of people I've never seen," I said, the gears in my brain turning, "He had something familiar about him…"

"Other than the fact that he was drained completely of his blood?" Fornell asked.

"What?" I asked…somewhat surprised that he threw that out there…

"We found him on the corner of Deer Street in Norfolk," Fornell said, "His name is Jon Vector."

"Never heard the name…well except Vector, but that's only because I just seen the series _Star Trek_…but um…never mind," I said, cutting my rambling short…

Fornell was giving me a look, which made me stop my rambling, "Anyways, you were not at the Director's…"

I sighed, "How many times do I have to te-"

"We have proof," Fornell said, without missing a beat he pointed to the little screen hanging on the wall.

Sure enough…it was me climbing out the tree and going toward the wall…I should've known that the Director had cameras. Then another clip came up of me walking casually down the street. _After_ curfew call for the city…

"So…I'm in trouble for going out after people aren't supposed to?" I asked…unsure, but still trying to throw him off track.

"Yes, that and you caught a ride with someone, didn't you?" Fornell said more than asking, "Then you joy rode to Norfolk and killed this man because you were in pain and you were in a fury since you can't find a friend…pretty irrational behavior if you ask me."

"Okay…um, what proof? I was walking in the middle of the night in a town I have no friends in…so okay, I lied, but to cover my tail about the whole curfew deal…" I said, in my most "annoyed-and-pissed" teenager tone, "I go for strolls all the time back home…it's just, we own a lot more acreage than the Director so we had a whole freaking woods behind our house."

Fornell looked at me…taking in my reasoning. He seemed satisfied with it, "Okay, your telling the truth about that."

"Then what am I not telling the truth about?" I asked…giving him a glare.

"It's not my turn to question anymore," Fornell said, getting up and going out the door.

I sat there looking at the mirror…This was all a waste of time…I was right in the middle of a breakthrough to find Abby and then this comes up…I had a feeling Gibbs was looking in the room I was sitting in. I looked to the point where he was most likely standing.

"Gibbs," I said, knowing he could hear me, "This is a waste…I had something…I-"

The door opened and Gibbs came in. He set a folder down gently on the table and sat down.

"Gibbs, please," I said, feeling tears starting, "We need to find her…why am I being interrogated about this?"

He didn't say anything…he wouldn't look at me either. He just opened the folder and spread out photos taken at my house for the scene processed. I looked at the miniscule evidence.

Gibbs finally spoke, "Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell me when you found me?"

"I was going to, but…I didn't know how you were going to take it," I said quietly.

"You don't have to worry, Fornell isn't behind the mirror, and the recorders are off," Gibbs whispered. He didn't sound angry…but disappointed. He still wouldn't look up at me.

"I wasn't quite sure until he said all of those things…but I swear, I didn't mean to," I said…hoping I could believe what I was saying.

"I know you didn't," he said, looking up at me, "But you still could've told me."

"I-…" I paused, thinking, "I know."

"You're a killer…not meant to be, but you are," Gibbs said, "I don't know how much more I can hold off Fornell, but hopefully enough to where you can find Abby."

He got up from the chair when I stopped him, "Wait…there's something else I have to tell you…"

"What?" he asked, leaning down so he was eye level.

"It's another thing I wasn't quite sure of, but now that I think about it, it all clicks," I said.

"What?" he asked, a little worry creeping into his tone.

I looked at him, tears coming down my cheeks, "I'm the Trigger…"

Gibbs look of shock didn't surprise me…it was the same look I saw when I realized it in the mirror when I looked at myself.

*poof*

**Sorry for the wait! Reviews would be lovely!**


	22. You, Me, Her, Him, Us: It's Complicated

**Okay...so it's been a couple months...possibly half a year of torturing me after taking down this chapter and revising it....I really owe you guys! I'll be productive today for as long as I can, and this weekend...but the Colts are playing so I don't know about Sunday...Saturday is a definite yes in working though! **

**Mark Harmon voice: **_**Previously on NCIS**_

**(=^-^= couldn't resist!)**

"_We need you to come with us."_

"_Why am I being interrogated?"_

"_You never answered if you would or wouldn't kill someone for it."_

"_You have another chance to tell me what this is all about besides telling me you think I killed my parents!"_

"_Why didn't you tell me when you found me?"_

"_I'm the Trigger Gibbs…"_

*poof*

I was IM-ing like crazy to McGee, telling him everything except for the parts where I killed my parents, and I was the Trigger, and I was out late with Aries…actually…I told him nothing.

McGee: So what was all that going on with Fornell?

Tabbycat: Oh, you know…being questioned…

McGee: About what?

Tabbycat: I was out strolling around…I miss the trees back home

McGee: TABBY! You can't do that!! There's a specific curfew!

Tabbycat: I know McGee! I know! Don't freak out so much…jeez; I was just taking a walk

McGee: Was there anything else?

Tabbycat: No…nothing else…I just got off with a warning

McGee: Okay…

I pulled that down and pulled back up the window of the IM with Aries.

Tabbycat: Hey! We NEED to talk…:(

…

…

…

Ariestotle: What?

Tabbycat: The FBI just came in and interrogated me about that dead lug of human you brought with us last night!

Ariestotle: …oh…

I looked at the computer in shock. "_Oh?" _I asked out loud, "That's all you have to say?"

Ariestotle: Well, that and I have an explanation…

I looked at the IM…How did he know I was thinking and saying that?

Ariestotle: I'm outside the window looking at you…let me in?

I looked behind me at the windows…sure enough there was Aries with a laptop.

I wasn't going to talk to him directly just yet. I went back to the computer and sent an IM.

Tabbycat: I can't open the window…you'll have to find some way else.

Ariestotle: Why aren't you just telling me that? I can see what you type before you send it…and how am I going to get past your guard humans?

I felt my temper flare. I looked back at him to show him how pissed I was.

Tabbycat: Well if Mawher was able to find a way in…you should have no problem!

I shut the IM down after that. I felt better…but not as much because I still needed an explanation from him…

I pulled up the picture I was still looking at earlier, along with the result of Mina's profile.

I heard a clatter of something falling in the Ballistics lab so I walked back to check it out. I turned on the light and saw a block of the ballistics gel lying next to a clipboard of inventory.

I picked up both items and placed them back into place. Then I heard the sliding door open and shut back in the other lab. I looked back…did Aries find a way in? Or was it something else?

My gut pricked like the hairs on the back of my neck as I felt the lab become colder in a way…I slowly and cautiously made my way back to the first room of the lab. The door opened and closed again to let me enter. I saw that the door was closed to the entrance. I felt my breathing increase in rate as I tried to turn around…but someone grabbed my arms from behind stopping me from going anywhere. The captor leaned his chin on my shoulder and his breathing blew stray strands of my hair lightly.

"I found a way in," I heard Aries say; the muse in his voice bugged me. I shrugged his hands off of my arms and turned to look at him.

"By nearly giving me a heart attack," I said, crossing my arms.

He laughed, "Why do you think I knocked those things over? It was telling you I wasn't a spy."

I felt my lips straighten in a grim line, and I went back over to the computer and looked at the picture.

"Are you still angry with me?" he asked, sounding shocked, but still amused.

"Are you not going to explain?" I asked, not looking at him.

I saw his reflection in the darker part of the computer; he looked away when I asked him that.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that, I know you were probably wondering-," he started.

"What? I was wondering whether or not you killed him? Whether or not you dug him up from the grave?" I turned around and asked him, steaming, "Why did you feed me to the dogs like that?"

His eyes saddened, "I never meant for you to take the fall-"

"Well guess what? I did," I said, turning back to the computer, "Gibbs knows now that I killed my parents and I'm the Trigger."

"You're the Trigger?" he asked, just as surprised as Gibbs. I turned to look at him again, "I never knew! Why are you looking at me like that?!"

"Why am I still not getting an explanation?" I fired back, "I asked you for that first!"

He looked at me, just as angry as I was; he looked like he was carved from rock. Then he sighed, "I saw the guy laying on the side walk…he was in the middle of a transformation…I was trailing Mawher before I found you and Mawher bit him. I had to kill him; otherwise he would've died slower and painful."

I softened, and then felt my armor harden up again, "I thought you didn't care about humans…"

He looked at me…the dark circles under his eyes looked bruised, "But you care…about them."

I glared at him, trying to let him tell me his real reason.

His eyes pleaded with mine, and he moved closer to me, "I'm telling the truth…I don't know how…hell, I don't even know why…"

I wouldn't say anything…I didn't trust myself to. I just gave him the Gibbs stare.

He grabbed me by the arms…and when I tried to push him away he wouldn't give. He stayed there until I looked him in the eyes. When I did…something was there…

Well…actually a LOT of things was there.

First there was pain…and then sadness…and then…_no…_

He didn't have to say it…it was being communicated with everything else.

He tilted my chin up and looked at me.

I looked back at him…I was oddly hoping it was going to be like those awfully, too-sweet-it-makes-you-sick romantic movies where the guy just kisses the crap out of the girl.

But…this was the real world.

I broke off the staring contest and turned to go back on the computer. I wasn't really looking at anything.

"Um, Mina…she…um, she's known to be extremely vicious," Aries said coming to stand beside me…he sounded anxious, yet relieved. "She doesn't care about who she hurts and isn't beyond killing."

"Hmm…sounds like she's been influencing on Mikel," I said, trying to return the atmosphere to somewhat normal…you couldn't be normal if you were half-vamp and in Abby's lab.

"She used to hang out at a cemetery not far from where I found the body," Aries said, "Check to see if there are any abandoned apartments nearby."

He told me the address and I typed it in the program for maps. Tiny pinpricks popped up on the screen and my skin…or were those goose bumps?

"You going to click on that point or are you just going to stare at it?" he asked looking sideways at me.

I gave a frustrated look at the computer…and clicked on the point closest to the cemetery. Sure enough it was an abandoned apartment that was due for renovations later in the year. I looked at the pictures of the inside with Abby, and then back to the exterior.

They both seemed to match.

"I think it's it," I said, printing the address.

"Good, so we go now or we wait for back up?" he asked, looking at me.

"We go now! Back up can come later…that's their whole point! They 'back up' when we need it," I said walking back to the desk. I pulled the IM with McGee and started to give him all the info.

Tabbycat: Found her…going now…don't worry, not alone…follow when you can

I sent the rest of the info in an email and didn't wait for it to say 'sent'. I looked back at Aries.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked.

"The ventilation shaft in the ballistics room," he said pointing. I walked briskly through the doorways. I looked up at the top of the wall in the ballistics lab and saw the shaft lying open.

"How were you able to fit through that?" I asked, but Aries was already going toward it. He gave me a hand up and I crawled through, it was bigger than it looked.

He led the way through the dark maze of tunnels.

"We're almost there," he said, and the path started to lighten as we made our way through the last part of the shaft.

We left the entryway open in case we needed to go back. We walked across the courtyard past the lab's windows swiftly, and made our way to the exit.

"It'll be faster if we take my bike," Aries said, pulling it out of the parking space. I didn't say anything, just got on behind him as he started it up. I entwined my arms around his waist in order to keep from falling off.

We zoomed our way through the streets and alleyways so fast it seemed like no one could see us. There were close misses though, like the teenage boy leaping out of one of the alleys on a skateboard.

"Do you know where we're going?" I yelled at him over the roaring of the motorcycle.

"Of course! Remember? I was the one who told you where to look!" Aries yelled back, coming to an abrupt halt in front of the cemetery.

"Oh, yeah," I said, keeping quiet and looking at the looming gravestones.

"Come on, we need to find a way in from the back," he said, walking toward the crumbling building lurking like a shadow behind the graveyard.

I looked up at the building as it drew closer…

I could feel my blood lust spike and boil as I came closer to killing the man responsible for this…

As long as he didn't know anything…Abby, Aries, and I should be fine…hopefully…

*poof*

**I know, I know...there wasn't much changed...but I felt that it needed to be different. Review and let me know!**


	23. A Backward Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**Second new chapter in one day! **

*poof*

**(Abby's POV)**

I was starting to feel weaker by every day…okay…that was exaggerated…it could be worse. I could actually _know_ what day I was stuck here and what day it was that day. If that made any more sense…

It's official…I'm losing my mind. I feel like everyone forgot about me…but there's no way. Tabby was only a beginner in Forensics…somewhat. No one really knows what Forensics take until they actually go into it. Tabby is also a teenager…more or less one who probably needs no rest, but hey, teens are the laziest bunch next to younger kids.

Not that kids are all _that_ bad…

I really needed to stop thinking…it was going too weird.

Okay…so here are some things I've noticed.

One…Mikel doesn't even stay here to watch me sleep or anything when it's nighttime…he goes off with _another_ chick to go out and feed…not that I was jealous…it just gets a little boring when you're stuck here with nothing to do.

Two…Mikel's chick or whatever…she's as vicious as a Girl Scout snob who's selling cookies and wants to be the top seller, so she goes and completely demolishes your cookies selling table when you're actually still there…

Oh great…now the bad memories of _that_ are coming up…I just knew I was going to resent my mom ever signing me up for that….

Three…While Mikel and his chick aren't out during night, they're here…_sleeping_…I would think I was going to be tortured or something…this was too painful.

So…here I was, throat dry, feeling like I'm going to have to bathe a hundred times after this, and starving…while my captors are _asleep_! That is _so_ against the code of captors!

However…Mikel did say something that seemed of use. He was asking himself – and anyone else within earshot – why Tabby wasn't taking the bait as well as he thought.

That chick…I think her name is Mina…she suggested that maybe "the half-blooded twit didn't know what the difference between a simile and a metaphor meant when it came to the clues…or maybe she was just pitied for having no parents and was just picked up by that trashy agency."

Now…it's comments like that that dulls a person's ego…I wanted to speak out in defense for Tabby, but when you haven't had something to drink for a while – like a Caf-Pow – you get a scratchy throat that doesn't carry well and you get exhausted.

I heard a rustle in the other room where Mikel and Mina were hiding out. That could only mean one thing.

…_Feeding time…._

Mikel came out of the room first, his pallid skin and scorching yellow eyes surveying the room. Mina came out last…her pale blue irises were almost more of a striking off-white instead of blue…

"Still alive I see," Mikel said, looking at me, smirking.

"Oh," Mina cooed at him, "Can't we just put her out of her misery? I thought you were going to change her…"

"I am," Mikel said, "I'm just waiting until the girl comes…she needs to know what it's like to have someone close to you die."

"Why the girl? She hardly did anything," Mina asked, gliding over to me, her expression curious. But I knew better…

"Because with her is going to be the man…the one she loves," Mikel said, kneeling down to eyelevel, he chuckled, "You see Abs, it wasn't Tabby O'Malley I was after…she didn't shoot my mentor…it was your precious McGee…always has been, he was always in the way…wasn't he?"

I just glared at him, but couldn't say anything.

"My mentor was also my cousin…so…in a way, I'm metaphorically killing two birds with one stone…you being the stone, and the two cousins suffering from it," Mikel said, smiling…his teeth gave him that edge to think he's a sexy nemesis – like from movies – and to have that look of intelligence about him…

…Well, if you didn't know him it would be like that…

"However…it is taking a little long," Mikel said, tilting my chin up… "I'm getting a little bored…"

I wouldn't let the fear show in my eyes, so my eyes probably just glazed over.

"But where would the joy be in that?" he said, letting my chin go and head drop, "I can't control you, your _love_ for McGee is almost too deep…"

He stalked around the room…I was getting a little weary of Mina…her look wasn't too curious anymore… a hawk eyeing its dinner was more reasonable.

"So…maybe it is just more humane if we killed you now and make them all think you were still alive…they find your body, we leave the country…and stay in hiding…" Mikel said his fingertips together like a philosopher.

Mina's eyes sharpened…if that were possible. I closed my eyes, looking away.

Then the door burst open, and again…my ass was saved by a teenager…

Sounds like a backwards style of Buffy the Vampire Slayer…

I looked up to see Tabby with another boy…didn't know who he was but he was pretty cute.

Mikel tried to hit Tabby, but Tabby had that calm-before-the-storm anger in her to take his arm and twist it back…the bone broke and Mikel hissed as he was thrown through the boards on the window.

Tabby had finally harnessed her energy…

Mina almost didn't know what to do…she was looking at the boy, who was holding an arrow pointed straight at her heart.

"Aries?" she asked, looking at him. Tabby came over to me and took off my bondages.

"You okay?" she whispered to me.

"Yeah," I said, in a weak whisper.

"Tabby," the boy named Aries said, Tabby looked at him, "Go ahead and get her out of here, I'll handle it from here."

Tabby looked at him, her face showing reluctance.

"I can take care of myself…been able to for about a hundred years," Aries said not looking away from Mina.

"What're you doing? Pairing with _this_ trash?" Mina said eyeing Tabby.

Tabby's face screwed up in anger. Her wings fluidly rose up from her back, she tilted her head to the side, "Try saying that again and you're going to need fake teeth replacements the next time you sink them into someone's neck."

Mina hissed at the comeback, "Why don't you prove it?"

Tabby's sharp features were thrown into relief as a flashlight passed by it.

"Tabby is that you?" McGee's voice sounded from the hallway.

"Do you have those bullets McGee?" Tabby asked…it struck me odd that she called McGee by…well, McGee…I must've missed something.

"Yes," he said, coming into view. It must've been a strange sight to see. A winged teen with large bicuspids hissing like a snake at a woman who is being used as a target for an archer.

But it was McGee, a freaky world extraordinaire…I should know, he's in love with me.

"Better take aim before I tear out this woman's throat," Tabby spat; I noticed her limbs were straining to stay in place to protect me.

McGee took aim with his gun, and Mina screeched a last death rattle before the shot was to ring out.

However…I never did find out if the shot hit, because I was being dragged out through the window.

Apparently a broken bone on a vampire can heal in less than ten minutes.

*poof*


	24. The Mauling of Mawher

**A/N: Ok, so I know I'm on hiatus with well, everything. But something kept bugging me about this fanfic...then I realized I left out a whole chapter on you guys and I'm so sorry for the fact that I was leaving you guys out on this. Now the world has been made right and who knows, maybe I'll write and post another chapter that is new to make up for it :D**

*poof*

**(Tabby's POV)**

"Abby!" I bellowed as McGee shot the bullet. McGee looked over just in time to see her dragged out the window by Mawher.

I ran to the window, but strong limbs pulled me back. Mina dodged the bullet and was keeping me from going after them.

I tucked in my elbows and rammed one of them into Mina, she let go of me as I spun around to face her. My swords like quicksilver in my hands, I twirled them so fast they looked like the four-prong rotating blade Aries had. He was on the windowsill crouched to see where Mawher went. He hopped out the window when he did.

"Now we'll see what the youngling has that I don't!" Mina screeched and leapt at me. I swiveled the blades and cut up with one and following with the other like an echo.

I dodged out of the way as Mina jumped past me. I looked around to see her looking at me…

And then that's when the line started…from her forehead down.

I looked at me blades…they were scarlet from the blood…

And Mina fell away in two halves…

"Tabby?" I heard McGee ask, "Are you okay?"

"We need to go after Mawher," I said, trying to compose myself and trying helplessly to put a stop to the thoughts flashing through my mind.

_There's the third….There's the third…you killed another…_

I sheathed my swords and leapt up on the windowsill.

"Tabby, wait," McGee called. I turned to look back at him, "You don't even know where he went, come back with me, and Gibbs can help us figure it out…"

I shook my head, "Sorry McGee…I can't, I killed another one…that's three murders against me, and I might as well get Mawher out of the way too."

"Who was the other t-…?" McGee must've noticed the look I was giving him, "No…No, I won't believe…I can't believe that…"

"They were suffering…if you look at Dr. Mallard's report, it'll say their necks were snapped…I broke them, they were stabbed and dying…" I stopped myself. I couldn't go on…it was too painful.

The look on McGee's face wasn't helping much either…so I leapt out of the window.

I landed cat-like on the ground, and started bounding over the gravestones. I felt so numb I didn't even notice it was raining…

The last time it rained it was a funeral…I just hoped it wasn't the same for this case…

My wings unfurled themselves and I soared up as I blended in with the gray skies. Lightning showed itself every once and a while…I wasn't worried so much about getting hit…

I went to Gibbs's house first…I needed a more incognito transport…it's not that hard to notice someone with wings…

I went into the garage and threw the tarp off of my bike. I pulled on my helmet and put my swords in the separate sheaths on the bike. I started rolling the bike but was blocked by a shadowed figure…

The lightning threw the figures features into light…I pulled my helmet off and sighed in relief.

"Gibbs! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I said, lightly.

"Tabs, you killed another person," he said somberly.

"She was in on it with Mawher," I said…wondering why he was acting like this…I thought we were on good terms when I told him the whole story.

"The FBI doesn't know that…the way they are looking at it, you are a vigilante…that's a crime of stupidity as they know," Gibbs said, looking worried.

"I need to save her," I said, "Mawher is still out there with her…"

"Why do you care so much about her?" Gibbs asked, looking at me curiously.

"She is what makes me feel normal…and even when I'm not she still accepts me…she always had," I said, "She had the choice of throwing me out like everyone else did when they first see me…"

"McGee was the same way…" Gibbs said, "I was the same way…"

"You are guys…it's a girl thing I guess…" I said…I wasn't even quite sure why I completely cared about Abby like I did…but then again maybe I did, "My mom on the autopsy was shown to be pregnant…right?"

Gibbs looked at me cautiously, "Yeah, a girl…but it was a miscarriage."

"Because of me…" I said, my heart dropping like a stone, "That's four against me…if I can just save this one…I feel like my family didn't die in vain the way they did."

Gibbs sighed and looked down…he moved out of the way, "Go then…you can't tell me that I didn't tell you so…"

"If they give me the death penalty…" I said, and Gibbs gave me one of those looks like I was insane, "I'm not sure what will happen…but make sure everyone helps her get over it…I would feel the same way if she…"

I didn't want to say it…the thunder rumbling in the distance was ominous enough to fill the silence.

"What makes you so sure you'll get out of this?" Gibbs asked.

"You doubting me Gibbs?" I asked a small trace of a smile on my lips. Gibbs looked back seriously, "Call it a gut feeling."

He smirked a bit for that, and I threw my leg over the bike and put my helmet back on. I gunned the engine; the light shining through the thick sheets of rain. I hit the clutch and I raced out of the garage.

I weaved through the cars and traffic; it seemed endless so I cut through the park.

Lucky for me that's when my headlights shined on Mawher and Abby.

Aries wasn't far behind…I could see the light from his own bike and hear his engine as I shut mine off.

Mawher stopped to look at me, "One more step and she gets it!"

I pull the helmet off my head, "You know…that's gotta be the most cliché thing a villain can say when they are about to lose!"

"One more step and I tell her everything!" he threatened…which made me stop…how much did he know?

"I would think she already knows everything!" I yelled back over…I was probably about twelve feet from them…Aries was sneaking up behind him. I had to stall Mawher.

"Does she know you're the one who killed your parents because you couldn't control yourself when you saw the blood?" he yelled back over.

Abby's face was obscured until he said that…her eyes shot over to look at me in confusion.

"No…she doesn't…but I wasn't the one who stabbed them in the first place…they were suffering…" I said, Aries was almost three feet from him.

"So, it wasn't my mentor who drained them of their blood!" Mawher started ranting…I almost pictured him to start foaming from the mouth he was so frantic at the thought of death…

"True…if I knew my mom was pregnant…" I couldn't go on, my heart hurt too much to keep saying it in monotone.

"And that's it!" Mawher shouted, "The so-called Dream Wanderer was kind enough to kill her parents, but can't help herself from the guilt…"

My anger was starting to spike, my vision kept flashing red…I looked up at him.

"Who is it that you really want?" I asked, "Abby? Or the one who killed your mentor…the one who gave you the chance to be an immortal? He was the one who gave you life…not someone you're infatuated with enough to follow her around…"

Mawher was actually reconsidering it, which gave Aries the opportunity to grab Abby from him and for me to leap at him.

He struck at me with his leg, which I caught to soften the blow, but he just forced me down on the ground…which doesn't absorb force very well. I shoved him back and flipped back up. I was mud-caked, but it wasn't going to slow me down, I ran for my bike for a sword, but Mawher tripped me up and dragged me back. He was going for a sword as well.

"Tabby!" Aries bellowed, I turned to look at him. He pulled his rotating blade out and slid it to me. I ran for it and grabbed the blade and twirled over just in time to stop my own blade. Mawher's face was pure fury. I pushed the blade back and rolled back onto my feet.

I jumped back as Mawher swirled the blade for my abdomen. I pirouetted around and slashed out with the cross blade. His shoulder gaped open as he screeched. I didn't waste another second as I spun again and aimed with precision for his neck. His head fell from his body and the lightning flared out for a final time.

The thunder in the air still rumbled…I dropped the blade as cops appeared out of what seemed no where. I held my hands up in surrender. I looked over my shoulder to see McGee had Abby…

Everything went by in a blur as I finally let the rest of the Caf-Pow empty out of my system and I fell to the ground in a comatose sleep.

*poof*


	25. I Hate Hospitals, Have I Told You This?

*poof*

At first, it was a pounding…like the beat of a drum…rhythmic. It was my heartbeat… Then it was a pounding in my head…a headache… then I heard the beeping in sync with my heart…heart monitor…

That only meant one thing…hospital…

The over cleanliness hit my nose with such a force I felt my back arch in and I gasped as my eyes flew open to bright fluorescents.

An arm flew to catch mine, "Hey…it's okay…"

I looked over at Abby, her eyes smiling in gratitude.

I grinned and leaned up on my elbows, "Sorry, it's the chemicals…very bad wake up call."

She chuckled and pushed the button to raise the bed for me, "So…why do we always end up here?"

I looked at the white walls, and blew out a breath, "I really don't know…but this is just vice versa…I guess it's just Karma after us."

I tried to wipe my eyes of any sleep that stuck, but my arm stopped halfway up to my face. I looked at the silver glint of the handcuffs…

"Wow that sucks…" I said, twisting my arms to see the full of the cuff.

"That thing that Mawher said…" Abby started, getting my full attention again, "It…it wasn't true…right?"

I looked down at my sheets, and back at her, but that was enough of an answer to her…

Her eyes grew wide with shock…I expected her to run after she was over it enough…

"So…what's-…what's your side of the story?" she asked after what felt like ten minutes after she was supposed to run.

"Really?" I asked, "I thought you were going to run out of here for sure…"

"Tabby," she said, looking at me with concern, "I have to know both sides of this…it's what I do."

"Okay…don't expect all the details…it's not just because it's you…but-," I started.

"It's hard for you to forget something when all you do is talk about it…" Abby finished.

I nodded…and started telling her every single detail anyways…

I figured someone had to know the truth before the court would be in session for my arrest and death row.

*poof*


	26. MixUps and Old StirFry

**Alright Brittany, I wrote a bit of what had happened to Abby when she was captured by Mikel...but only because I love you lol. Sorry it's been a while guys. Enjoy!**

*poof*

**(Abby' POV)**

The pelting of rain on my face was cold and painful while being dragged out of a window of two stories wasn't much fun either. The racing engine of the motorcycle that I used to ride on all the time was fun when I wasn't being held hostage on it and holding onto it for dear life. I was crammed between Mikel and the handlebars, the lightning and thunder beating up the sky in shades of pale white and black and grey. This was almost like the sky foretelling what my skin was going to look like if I ever got out of this one. I kept glancing in the side-view mirror and kept seeing a single light from another motorcycle following behind us. I was hopeful that it was Tabby, but I felt bad because she was always the one getting me out of these things.

Then Mikel roughly turned onto a dirt road into a park area. It kind of hurt before riding on the bike…but now this was pure agony on my backside. Mikel braking suddenly didn't help much either, but it got me off the damn thing. I could see that Tabby had caught up to us and was standing next to her bike. She didn't have any weapons though…it looked to her to be an easy fight.

Then there was the cliché part about Mikel being a villain. The holding of the hostage – me – and the 'don't come any closer or I'll kill them!' spiel. It was already annoying that I had to have my arse saved by a teenager, but this was just overkill. Mikel was practically telling her that he didn't know what he was doing.

Then I felt arms take me from behind and saw Tabby fly at Mawher. I looked around and had my hand in a fist before I noticed it was Tabby's friend Aries. I looked back to see Tabby completely covered in mud. She was trying to go for her bike, for the swords. It was a tougher fight than she expected.

_Damn it Tabs_, I thought. "We need to give her a weapon," I said to Aries.

He nodded and put me up in a standing position because he dragged me over. He pulled from the pack on his back a four-pronged weapon. It looked like a German cross from World War I, but looked small enough to throw yet large enough to use as a shield.

"Tabby!" he yelled and slid it across the mud to her. She picked it up and turned around…

But not quick enough to get beheaded by her own sword…

I woke up with a start…and the first thought that crossed through my mind was _'Why do I keep having her die in my dreams?'_

"Abby?" a voice asked and a hand in mine tightened its grip. I looked up to see Tabby looking at me worried. We were still in the hospital and I took a deep breath and let it out. The nightmare really shook me like the last one…

"I'm okay…bad dream," I said, laying my chin on her arm, "Just a scarier version of what happened to me last week."

"That was all last week?!" Tabby said, shocked "How long was I out?"

"Only four days…the same amount that I was missing," I said, an ironic smile crossing my face, "You saved me on a Saturday…it's Tuesday night."

"Oh," Tabby said, and then she started to chuckle, "That's a little ironic."

I shifted my chin to where it was over her arm, her skin cooling me down…they always had the hospital rooms too warm. I was surprised Tabby didn't melt like the ice cube she was.

"You're a little warm," Tabby said, moving my head from her arm and putting her palm on my forehead "Are you running a fever?"

"I could be catching a cold from being stuck in the rain," I said, noting to myself that my throat was feeling scratchy earlier.

"Hmm," Tabby said, and then after looking in each of my eyes, "You look tired too…have you been here constantly?"

"Well duh," I said, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, then where's McGee?" she asked me.

"He said he had some work to do and he wouldn't see you until he got it finished," I said, noticing that it was odd. I was thinking he would spend most of his time with me.

My thoughts were interrupted when Tabby looked at her handcuffed hand and her stomach rumbled at the same time, "I'm really hungry…when's dinner?"

"Right now," a voice sounded from the doorway.

"Hey Gibbs," we both said in sync.

"Hey girls," he said, bringing with him a tray with food and two Caf-Pows.

"Wow! Thanks Gibbs," Tabby said, her stomach rumbling louder in thanks as well. She started to wolf down the mashed potatoes, green beans, potato salad, and the three different pieces of meat in stir-fry: pork, chicken, and beef.

"Is that made completely from scratch?" I asked him looking at the stir-fry.

"Uh no…that's the same stir-fry I heated up for Tabby when she was staying with me," Gibbs nodded.

"Don't care, we don't waste food," Tabby said, amazingly without choking on the food in her cheeks. She looked like a hamster with cherry tomatoes in her cheeks.

"Go ahead and eat Abs," Gibbs said, "You probably feasted quite well when you were taken hostage but this is as good as I can give."

"Very funny Gibbs," I said, laughing.

"Well, you better go ahead and eat before the half-vampire eats it all," Gibbs said, then looking at Tabby, "Hey! What have I told you?"

Tabby looked at him, her eyes puppy-dog like and innocent.

"Savor it," Gibbs said, starting to smile again.

"Hey Gibbs," Tabby said, "When can I have this jewelry taken off?"

Gibbs looked at her, it looked like he had a fatigue about him "I don't know yet Tabs."

"Oh…okay then," Tabby said, her eyes shadowed in downcast.

"I'll see you all later," Gibbs said, leaving the door cracked.

I looked at Tabby and we both shrugged and went for our Caf-Pows. We took a sip at the same time. The one I took had a thicker viscosity to it…and a different taste…I looked at Tabby and felt my face grow paler than usual.

She had my look mirrored, but not because her tasted completely different. We made a scrunched, disgusted face and switched cups. We both spit out the Caf-Pow in our mouths in the trash can.

I took a sip of the Caf-Pow I had gotten from Tabby, just in case, and it was regular, non-blood Caf-Pow. I saw Tabby's eyes glow from each sip from the straw. I laughed to myself and just sank into the peace and quiet for once. No one was running away, no one was being kidnapped or hurt, just life going good for once.

At least, for that time being…and until I went to work the next morning, I wouldn't know exactly why I was the only one visiting Tabby all the time.

*poof*

**And yes, Jen (Trancefan), I know....EVIL CLIFFHANGER!!! But not as evil as the others...at least I don't think lol**


	27. Death Row Before Trials?

**Please don't expect a whole lot of updates after today, I'm trying my hardest to do as many updates as I can! So enjoy what you can!**

*poof*

**(Abby's POV)**

I went straight to McGee's desk from the hospital…Tabby wanted me to go home and get real rest and I told her I would. Then snuck back in her room when she finally fell asleep; however, I was in for a rude awakening. I swear, Tabby O'Malley throws tantrums like a two-year-old. I was just getting ready to go when Aries made his way into the room. I could tell he wanted to talk to Tabby alone so I gave her a hug…getting a punch in the arm in the process, and gave her one back in return for being a hypocrite. She would've done the same exact thing for me…actually she had. She was on crutches when she wouldn't leave and would fall asleep on them standing up. McGee had reminded her of that before he left quickly to "work" on whatever he was working on.

He was already there, typing away madly…there were also loads of papers lying around on his desk. As I got closer I realized they were cases put up to court and the jurisdiction of them.

"Hey McGee," I said, a little more slowly than usual because I was trying to read a case about how a child had murdered their younger brother by accident.

"Hey Abs," McGee said, and almost at once he looked at me and stood up quickly, "Abs! Um…what're you doing here?"

I knew what he was doing; he always had that high-pitched tone to get my attention to take it off something else for him to hide it.

"Tabby and me agreed that I should come back to work while she still recovered," I said, trying to get a closer look at the file I was just looking at that McGee was trying to hide behind his back, "What exactly are you working on McGee?"

"Um, nothing really, just taking a look at some old cases and some old M.O.s to see if I can see a chain or connection between them," he said, but I so knew he was withholding something.

"McGee," I said, feeling the threat drip into my words, "Do we really have to go through the fact that I am the only person on the earth who can _kill_ you and leave no trace?"

He didn't seem to be shocked by the threat…hmm, he usually was.

"Abs, you and I both know you would never do that even if I did something worse than this," McGee said, and he sat back down at his desk, "Just go down to your lab and I'll probably let you know once I can get something, okay?"

I felt my shoulders drop, and then I noted that he was hinting at something, and I felt my lips tighten in loss as I said, "All right then…"

The way McGee was acting – along with the rest of the team – frankly scared me a bit. I didn't understand what was going on…and I always hated being out of the loop when there was a possibility that I could help.

However, the answer came at around lunchtime when McGee offered to take me out to get a bite to eat. He took me to a small spot down the street from the corner of the Navy Yard, and ordered.

"So what is going on seriously," I said, handing my menu to the waiter.

"Abs, you have to promise that you won't start yelling or do anything…well, irrational," McGee said, looking around to see if anyone was listening.

"Why would I-" I started but he cut me off.

"Just promise."

"Okay," I said, a little unsure, "I promise."

He raised an eyebrow and held out his little pinky and I linked pinkies with him in our secret promise ritual.

"Tabby is going to be tried next week, as soon as she's out of the hospital," McGee said.

I promised him I wouldn't freak out…I kind of broke it.

"What?!" I yelled, pushing my chair back.

"Abby you said you wouldn't act irrational," McGee started, but I wouldn't let him end.

"How could you think I wouldn't freak about this? Why hasn't anyone told Tabby?! Why didn't you tell _me_?" I let the last question sink into a whisper and had my eyes narrowed to slits when I looked at him.

"Tabby already knew, me and her agreed she would either tell you when she was ready or when you came back to work where we couldn't hide it from you…." McGee said, "Could you please sit down."

I felt betrayed…why hadn't Tabby told be regardless?

"I've been looking up some old cases that were let out to find her a way out," McGee told me.

"So…have you found anything?" I asked, feeling less betrayed with every minute in order to help my friend.

"No…none of the files I found were of people already on death row," McGee said it before realizing he left out that _tiny_ detail.

"SHE'S ON DEATH ROW?" I yelled, and McGee gave me a sharp look, "She's on death…why?"

"Abby, you know as well as I do that all the evidence to the murders point to Tabby, the FBI doesn't know what really is happening…" McGee said.

"What about Aries?" I asked, remembering how he looked at the hospital, "He's a man with a plan, he could be a witness."

"Abs, he was supposed to have died 10 years ago," McGee said, "I found his real name, Nick Grater."

"He can't help her then unless he's under a new alias," I said, feeling a mischievous find its way to my lips, "You know better than anyone how fast I can come up with a fake I.D."

"Abs, we're trying to do this legally," McGee said, rubbing his fingers over his short hair, "Otherwise, I would've asked you that a long time ago."

"Then what are we going to do?" I asked, feeling my gut sink beyond worry, but hiding it.

"She can't not go to the trial," McGee said, "Aries, Gibbs, and her have something planned, but they haven't let out what to anyone."

"Why not?" I asked, understanding now why Aries had shown up that morning.

"No one knows that either," McGee said, "Come on, we have another half hour in order to get back."

I didn't even notice that the food came. I set in, trying the entire lunch time to think of what they were possibly going to do.

*poof*

**Sorry I can't do much more than that! Love goes out to my readers even if you don't review!**


	28. Author's Note

**Ok, I know I haven't been writing lately due to life related causes, but because of my hiatus does not mean I forgot you guys! **

**First of all, I want you all to know that I've inserted a chapter that may help you guys understand what happened with Mawher and Mina. I'm sorry for not noticing I didn't upload this considering people were confused and I was oblivious to seeing what the hell I was doing XD**

**Also, I felt that the Brink character made the story corny, so I'm rewriting that chapter as well. Yeah it might be somewhat cheesy, but it'll be better for the plot I originally was aiming for.**

**Again sorry for the confusion. The new chapter is titled The Mauling of Mawher. Hope you guys enjoy!**


	29. She's Being a Little Bitch

**Revised chapter! The beginning is the same, but with a different character at the end. And I know it's a terrible cliffhanger Jen, but bear with me. I'm still getting my sealegs back to the waters known as fanfiction! XD Enjoy as always!**

*poof*

**(Tabby's POV)**

"Are you sure we can't tell McGee or even Abby?" I asked, looking at Aries, and then to Gibbs.

"No, they need to think it's real," Gibbs said, "If they knew…it wouldn't be as believable."

"Exactly," Aries said, looking at me.

I laid back on the pillow, confusion of the plan giving me a headache.

"Are you sure this will work?" Gibbs asked Aries for what seemed the hundredth time.

"I haven't ever seen it happen to a half-vampire, but I think it's just a hunch…_you_ of all people should know what it's like to go off one of those…" Aries said, leaving a bit of venom slip out into his voice.

"Yeah, _I_ do," Gibbs said, giving Aries the death glare.

"Hey, you guys?" I asked, and they turned to look at me with concern, "We won't know what'll happen until the time comes…_I'm_ nervous enough without you two worrying about the outcome of _me_."

Aries looked at Gibbs and shrugged, "She's kinda right…"

"Ya think?" Gibbs said, still not letting go of the fact that a punk teen used that tone with him. Gibbs then came over to the side of the bed and kissed my forehead, "The trial's tomorrow, I'll be here as your federal escort."

"I thought you couldn't do that if you know me?" I asked, looking at him.

"I'm good friends with the FBI agent on your case, he helped me out," Gibbs said, a slight grin as he ruffled my hair and went to the door, "Get some rest…I don't want to here you complaining about being too tired for the trial tomorrow."

I smiled at him as he left the room. Aries leaned against the wall, shaking his head.

I looked at him with an irritated glare, "What?"

He looked at me, "You know what most likely is going is to happen when you change-"

"Look, I'm about to literally die tomorrow as a never-been-kissed virgin and the _last _thing I want to hear…is that Dream Wanderer crap…I don't care, and neither should you for that matter…" I growled, and then turned my head to look up at the ceiling.

"_That's_ what you can't stand? Never been kissed? Still a virgin?" he asked, "You have the rest of eternity to take care of that…"

I sat up on my bed, my anger getting the best of me, "It's not like _that_…I would rather have lived to see a husband…and die like everyone else…I'm not selfish enough to go through eternity! I might just be a nun!"

"A vampiric nun?" Aries snorted, "That'll be the next story to tell to the _National Enquirer_."

"And what do you have to talk about?" I spat, "You go with women who look 10 years older than you! You like the cougar angle huh?"

Aries face dropped the humor and was replaced with shadowy features, "Don't go there…that was a mistake in itself…"

"Oh, so you can say it but not take it?" I said, not trying to stand, but with one arm handcuffed to the bed it was difficult so I just leaned on the edge of the bed, "I'm not afraid of you…you're just another immature, emotionless, just-care-about-sex kind of imbecile!"

He took a step forward so we were nose to nose…we could probably have stabbed each other in the eyes with the daggers we were looking at one another with.

"You really should back off those petty insults you insolent little girl," he whispered.

My brain – being furious as it was – only registered the 'little' part of that sentence, "_Little?_ Why should you talk? You _look_ the same age as me!"

"That was a flaw in the happening, but no matter…you will look the same as you do by tomorrow," he said, his nostrils flaring.

Okay…that stung…and thankfully it showed, otherwise our argument would have gone no where or it would have ended with a table through the wall, and me in a padded room for the rest of my life.

"Aries, what have we told you?" a curt-toned voice sounded.

I looked over to see a faded-black cloaked figure, and felt my temper cool instantly. The Banished were always able to do that. The pale hands went up and brought the hood down to show amethyst-colored eyes darting from me to Aries.

I crossed my one arm behind my head as I laid back down on my hospital bed. A smirk was playing across my face until something clicked. How did she know Aries by name?

I looked at him, "You never told me you were a part of the Banished."

"He's my youngling brother," the female announced coolly, "Let me guess, he used the assassin story again."

I looked at her, "Straight on he did; how have you been though? Last I saw you was about 14 or 15 years ago."

"I have been fine," she said, her eyes still narrowed at Aries, "Better than you is all I can say."

"Well I was actually doing okay until you brought that up Circe," I spat. I never extremely like Circe, considering she was as much of a bitch toward me as I was to her, I got the idea she never liked me much either.

"My apologies to the brat that shouldn't have the honor to enslave the world," she shot back.

I sighed deeply. I was tired of everyone bringing that up over and over again, "Well…if you want it by all means take it. I make better friends with humans than you leeches."

"By calling us leeches I hope you do know you just called yourself half-leech," Circe said back, in what sounded like a lazy tone.

"I'm tired, and I don't want to put up with your vampiric shit anymore, that is all I'm saying," I said, shrugging, "Now, if you do mind, because I could care less, I would love it if you left."

Circe's face contorted with anger, "Why do you help her brother? All she does is whine and complain! She is more of a _human_ than anything else. Yet you crawl upon the path she makes."

Aries eyes gleamed silver as he responded nonchalantly, "Because…as I've heard something like it once by someone wise: she makes me feel like who or what I'm supposed to be. Nothing more, nothing less."

Circe's anger just scrunched her face up even more. She turned to look at me.

"I hope you die from human ways, just to show you how weak they are!" she said as she left the door in a swish of her cloak.

As soon as she was gone I let out a breath and closed my eyes, "I'm calling you out."

"For what?" Aries asked, intrigued.

"Plagiarism," I said, smiling.

"Technically I paraphrased and changed it a little," he defended. I could tell he crossed his arms without even looking at him.

"Doesn't matter, you got it from me either way," I said in a soft voice.

"You need to rest, leave the petty arguing to the lawyers tomorrow," Aries said, brushing a hand on my arm.

"I hate lawyers," was the last thing I remember saying before drifting off to sleep. My arm feeling unusually warm.

*poof*


	30. It Was a Short Trial

**Ok, so this is the last I will be updating for today. I may upload later in the next two weeks seeing as I have fall break. So we will see. Enjoy and look out for this in the future!**

* * *

*poof*

**(Abby's POV)**

I woke up that morning with a warm body pressed against my back and an arm belonging to the body wrapped possessively around my waist. I relished the feeling. Considering that once I took a step on that ice-cold floor and threw the blankets off to have a cold breeze embrace me to chill me to the core because of the fact that the world was going to keep turning even though one of it's inhabitants was going to take their last breath thanks to humanity.

It was Tabby's trial that day…and _no_ one believed she was going to get off free.

I shut the bad out of my mind and tried to go back to sleep and dream up a way to break Tabby out of this mess, but bad ideas are like Trojan viruses on a computer. They don't stop eating away at you once they're let in.

Also, the body behind me began to wake up.

I turned around and cuddled into Tim's chest. My nose must have been freezing because he jolted back. But realizing what must have been going through my head, and the fact that he didn't want to face the world today either made him bring me closer to his chest.

I felt his chin settle on top of my head as he sighed deeply. I could almost feel the pain coming from his sigh. It was like a physical crushing weight on both of us, keeping us from getting up and going anywhere.

But it wasn't like we wanted to move anyways.

He kissed the top of my head as I looked up to gaze in his eyes.

_You know we still have to be there for her_, his eyes said.

I felt the tears glazing over my eyes as I knew he was right. We couldn't have her sit in the courtroom with those accusations and the jury staring her down when she knew she was guilty and felt horrible about it.

Tim kissed my forehead to get me out of those thoughts. I kissed his chest and we both fought against the weight and started getting ready.

*poof*

*poof*

The rest of the team was already there. Gibbs was in a dark suit…it looked like the same one he wore at her parents' and Kate's funerals. He gave me a hug and a kiss on the temple. Ducky was there with Palmer. I almost wondered why Palmer was there when he wasn't at her parents' funeral when I thought that it shouldn't matter. He was showing that he cared about Tabby as much as we did.

Then the trial was announced to begin. Tim and I found our seats next to Ziva and Tony. I saw that Aries was sitting next to the Director and found it slightly odd. But I brushed it off as we stood and sat to the announcement of the judge.

"Bring in the accused," the judge, a rather portly man with dark brown hair and mustache, said as he sat down.

The doors opened and I looked back to see Tabby standing proud and straight-backed as she was led. The chains linking her hands and ankles together clinked as she made her way to the front of the courtroom.

"Tabitha Arianna O'Malley, you are hereby charged four cases of murder, one case of manslaughter, and one case of lying in an interrogation. How do you plead these charges?" the judge said. Each case mentioned added a stone sinking in my stomach.

Tabby swung her head back to move her hair out of her face and stared into the eyes of the judge, "Guilty."

I could hear Ziva gasp next to me, which made me turn to look at her. She must have been surprised that Tabby would admit to it when she could have tried to defend herself. It wouldn't have helped her either way.

The judge seemed taken aback as well. He cleared his throat and moved on.

"You do know the punishment is for-," the judge started, but Tabby finished the sentence for him.

"Sir, I know the punishment. No need to have this carry on for much longer. I know what my fate is, and I'm ready to face the consequences of my actions."

I could feel the tears leaking out of my eyes as I heard the desperation in her voice. She wanted this all to be over now that I was in no more danger.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I left the courtroom before I tried to stop the whole thing.

I made it halfway down the hall before ducking into the women's restroom and to the nearest toilet to throw up. I was so upset with the human race that I wished I wasn't a part of it. I wished I never existed from the pain I was feeling. This girl was the reason I was still alive and doing my job. I knew a criminal when I saw one and saw the facts and evidence. I saw the evidence. I knew the facts.

Tabby was no criminal.

But she was going to die as one for the world to see her that way.

I heard the door open and felt Tim pulling back my pigtails. He began to massage my back as I retched over and over. Feeling sick from being human.

No wonder the vampires treat us as though we were a disease. We were no better than them. Most of them drink blood. We wage wars that cost people a life that they weren't even beginning to live. They wage wars that cost them a life they had began to grow tired of. We treat animals and the earth like complete garbage while they treat them as equals.

But, I had to keep thinking that way of the world to see something to change it right?

I thought of more people – or vampires – like Tabby. They were protecting the world or who they cared for. They needed my help.

I can't just sit and mope about something that I can't fully change on my own. Just help and do that much to change a little part of the world everyday.

I stopped retching and wiped my mouth as I flushed the toilet. Tim took me into his arms and we sat there as we heard the court being adjourned.

And hearing Tabby being sent to her death.

*poof*


	31. Me Being a Freak

**Ok, so short chapter, but it's something! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**(Tabby's POV)**

I could hear Abby running out of the courtroom. My stomach plummeting as she didn't know what really was possibly going to happen to me. Boy, that made no sense…hmm, must be the fact that I really am able to accept something when I'm this close.

"Tabitha Arianna O'Malley, you have admitted to the crimes of four murders, manslaughter, and lying in an interrogation. You are sentenced to lethal injection until dead. For now, you will be placed on death row. Take her away," the judge finished, rapping the gavel to adjourn the court.

I turned to look at who was left sitting in the row. McGee and Abby were the only ones that weren't there. I also turned to see that Aries wasn't sitting next to the Director anymore.

"C'mon Tabby," Fornell said, taking my arm and leading me through the door at the side of the jury.

I almost wondered why they didn't lessen the punishment, but realized that I must have looked crazed for committing four murders within a year, and lied about it. Either way, I'd rather they took care of this and I die, and the world can carry on. Also, that way I wouldn't have to keep up with all this Dream Wanderer crap that I never really used.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Fornell asked, noticing my most-likely scrunched up face from thinking.

"I don't think a penny would do," I said, "Considering I'm still trying to reassemble everything together…you would just waste a penny."

Fornell grinned, but his eyes were sad, "Too bad we couldn't figure out a way to get you out of this kid."

"It wouldn't have worked," I said, "I was in this since I was born."

Fornell looked as though he tried to understand, but gave up on it. He walked me to the car that was surrounded by cameras and newscasters, which would take me to the penitentiary to stay at.

"Gibbs tells me that you did everything with a good heart," Fornell said as I settled myself in the car, "He also told me everything. I didn't want to believe it, but Gibbs is a man who stands by his word."

"Everything as in?" I asked, wondering if he actually knew _everything_.

"Look after yourself Dream Wanderer," Fornell said as he shut the door.

It didn't take long for us to get to the destination. The men who escorted me in weren't Fornell's guys, so of course I was treated like crap. I could have showed them not to mess with me, but I didn't want trouble when I was already neck deep in it.

"We don't think you'll need to worry about the injection," one said, "You look too scrawny to take care of yourself."

"Well, size isn't what matters in a fight," I said, "It's the strategy. The bigger the opponent, the harder they fall."

"But the harder they fall, the more likely the ground will break from beneath you," the other guy said.

I grinned at him and looked at the other guy, "He knows."

The guy gave a small smile, while the cocky guy just sneered.

"Here's your palace, all-knowing highness," the guy leered as he shoved me into the room.

"And here's your tip for having a large ego: don't trip on yourself," I snarled back, making sure my fangs were visible.

"Freak," he spat through the bars at me but missed. He left after that.

I sighed and looked around. There was one bed, and a window. I could see that it had begun to storm and just knew that this war wasn't over yet. The _Noir_ would still go after Abby and the rest of the team trying to find my whereabouts, and I wouldn't be there.

_You don't know if you're going to die just yet_, a voice of hope shined in my head.

"True, but if my human side will die, who will control my vampiric side?" I contradicted it as I sat on the bed in despairing depression.

*poof*


	32. Me Too, Me Too

**Hey guys! Another chapter is up! Woo! And this chapter is nice and long with three different points of view! That's like 3-D fanfiction right there! 0.0 haha anyways, this second plot is about over...*sadness* but I will be cooking up some future plots. This chronicled tale shall go on for as long as you guys want! Enjoy!**

* * *

*poof*

**Abby's POV** – _One week later_

I was still at McGee's house. Well, considering that the past week had been hectic with the records and files of the huge twisted crime scenes of Tabby's parents', Mikel and Mina's, and with the help of the FBI, Tabby's case all together. The evidence just proved that she did do it. She was the one who drained her parents' bodies, but she wasn't the one who split them open. She made sure they were out of their misery though. I considered whether she was trying to protect them and got bitten in the process and was disoriented, then smelled the blood. My gut nudged toward that, but I couldn't tell if it was because Tabby had become family to me or if it was actually true. It made logical sense so I went with it for my sake. It was no doubt that she was the one who killed Mikel and Mina, there were witnesses, unfortunate for McGee, considering he saw her kill Mina. We both saw her kill Mikel…along with the FBI teams under Fornell.

I had to stop thinking about it…my headache was beginning to come back when I thought too much on a past case.

I opened my eyes to see that McGee and I had both crashed on the couch watching a movie last night. I got up only to be brought back to face McGee.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Something other than what is giving me a headache," I answered.

He kissed my forehead, "Me too."

His cell phone buzzed and he picked it up, "McGee."

I couldn't hear who was on the other line, but I knew it was about Tabby by the look on his face. I got up and went into the kitchen to find something to make for breakfast. I had the stovetop heated and started to pour in the scrambled eggs when McGee walked in. He walked to where I was standing and wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder.

It didn't take long before I could feel the tears coming from both of our eyes.

It was today that Tabby was pronounced dead by lethal injection.

"She was found dead in her cell," McGee got out, muffled by my shoulder.

I turned the stove off and spun to face him, "What?"

"Aries just called Gibbs, he said Tabby died after he went to visit her," McGee said.

"How?" I asked, feeling the tears catch in my throat.

"Aries said he doesn't know, he was really torn up about it though," McGee said, strength returning to his voice, "But the guards found her dead…she might have inhaled something or she was really sick…"

I sighed and pulled his head down to my shoulder as I buried my head into his. I knew what we both really needed and wanted was to embrace and not let go for a while.

-Penitentiary-Tabby's Cell – _Earlier that day_

**Tabby's POV**

I was just laying there trying to curl up into a smaller ball than I was…I felt freezing. I never feel cold…it's awful. I keep trying to find warmth and fail every time. It was kind of like trying to find something to be happy about now.

I heard footsteps as the escorts I was assigned came up to my door, "You have a visitor."

"I thought death row prisoners couldn't have visitors," I said.

"That varies with prisons," the nicer one said.

I nodded and came up to the door, waiting to be let out.

"He wanted to come straight to your cell," one escort said.

I stopped, "Now I know for a fact that that can't happen."

"Oh but it can," a third voice said, "It just takes a practice of mind control is all."

I sighed and tried hard not to smile as Aries came from around the two men.

"I should have noticed," I said, looking at him.

One of the escorts opened the door for him and closed it. Aries walked in, "That's all for now guys, I won't need you for the next 15 or so minutes."

They walked off as I crossed my arms and looked at him.

He smiled and leaned back on my bed, "Nice suit…orange is a good color on you."

"Shut up," I said, "Why are you here?"

"I've been thinking," he said leaning his elbows on his knees and looking at me.

"About?" I asked, getting beyond patient as I did with him.

"What you said at the hospital," his eyes gleamed silver, "Before Circe interrupted."

"Which part?" I asked, "I remember saying lots of things." _Where was he going with this?_

"The…oh what was it…'never-been-kissed-virgin' part," he grinned as I felt my neck turn red, "The human body is a remarkable thing to show when one is embarrassed."

I looked away and rubbed my neck, "What about it?"

"I want to give you a death to a life that you want to remember peacefully without the 'what ifs?'" he said simply.

I raised an eyebrow, "I think having sex in a jail is frowned upon."

He laughed softly at that, "I was mainly talking about the kiss part."

"I know," I said, shuffling my feet and looking at him, "I just wanted to have something funny to say."

He grinned at that, and he got up and walked to where I was standing.

"Wait…when you say that you wanted to give a death to a life," I began.

"I mean that I am going to inject vampiric venom into you and you pretend to be dead," he said.

"Have you talked to Gibbs about this?" I asked, taking a step back.

"No…but he can figure it out," he said, looking at me.

I felt my stomach flip, but I still took another step back.

"I think you should talk to Gibbs first," I said, "What if I can't pretend to be dead?"

He closed the distance between us and placed his hands on my waist, "You've done it before."

"I actually was passed out though," I answered, "It's called the _nex sominum_."

"I know," he said, getting closer.

I tried to back up more but realized I was backed up against the bars of the cell. I didn't even know what to do…

…I could feel myself let go though.

**Aries POV**

She was nervous…almost too nervous. I tried to hold in my impatience with her questions. She was so analytic, one of the many reasons I felt attracted. Along with the bickering…she is always fun to annoy. It made more room for making up for it.

She was back up against the bars, trapped. I could tell she wasn't used to that. I placed my hands on her waist and could feel her body's warmth through the orange prison suit.

Her breath was hitched, so I tried to create a calm atmosphere for her. I looked her in the eyes. The deep emerald green that was so entrancing. I felt her body relax and felt relieved. She was ready as I was.

I leaned in and brushed her nose with mine, the two polar opposite temperatures intriguing. I parted my lips to match hers, and brushed against them.

Whatever tension she had left in her body was gone as her hands came to rest on my neck and in my hair. She was a natural at this. I smiled in the kiss as I pressed my tongue to her mouth and she opened in enthusiastic response. I was more impressed with the temperature differences more than anything. It was phenomenal. She was so warm, I felt like I was going to melt.

It became heated as the kiss became more passionate, I gave her time to breathe as I kissed down her jaw line to her neck. I could feel the blood pulsing through her veins, and then I hit the two small punctured scars on her neck.

_Once you change her that pulse won't exist. _

_Once you bite her warmth will drain out._

_She won't be like you wish her to stay. _

The three thoughts slammed into my mind like darts penetrating through the skull. I began to shake from emotion. I always kept that in check. I never became emotional, until this girl. She became everything I wasn't, but that was how I learned to like it.

Now…after everything…I didn't want that to change.

"Aries?" I heard her whisper, wondering why I had stopped and began shaking.

I began to feel the tears leak out…tears that I had built a wall against.

That wall was ice that was melted by her. I brought head up to look her in the eyes.

They were clear when her eyes locked on mine. Her gasp showed me that mine had done the same.

There was an old myth that ran between vampire lovers that their "soul mate" per se, was marked by the iris becoming a mirror reflected by the other's eyes. It only showed when the two were alone and they realized what they were feeling in themselves. I always scoffed at it…thinking it was just another idiotic myth.

Guess this girl always makes me wrong and just defies all things normal…even for vampires.

I stemmed the tears and knew that everything will be okay. She seemed to as well, as she placed her hands on my face and brought me in for a last kiss.

"For the record," she whispered, "I'm glad it's you changing me and not someone else."

I took a deep breath and kissed her cheek as I felt my fangs unsheathe, "Me too."

I aimed for the marks of the past bite left on her neck, to remove the memory and felt the bloodstream pulse the ice cold venom of the vampiric genetics.

I would call Gibbs and let him know.

*poof*

* * *

**Blame the bands Frou Frou and Coldplay for the emotional bits, they made me do it! lol**


	33. Love Bites and Plans

**Woo! I bring you all a gift today! A new chapter after forever! And hopefully others soon!**

* * *

*poof*

**Abby's POV **– _Two days later_

I haven't been down in autopsy for a while; it was just like the time after I had that bête noire.

This time the nightmare was reality.

Ducky hasn't performed the autopsy just yet because of the last time she had been "dead." He just wanted to make sure. I didn't want to believe it, but then Aries came in yesterday to visit her. He was so shaken, so _emotional_.

It was enough to show that there wasn't any chance.

Gibbs has been silent. Well, he usually is silent, but he acted as a functional mute. Now he hasn't even glared at Tony or even looked at anyone. He's been visiting the Director's office a lot more as well, and his trash can was overpopulated with coffee cups.

So, here I was, standing outside the door to autopsy, watching McGee stare at the door where she was laying behind. Ducky and Palmer left to give him the decency to let his emotions will out.

I tried to take a step, but my foot just felt glued to the floor, and that if I tried to pull with all my strength – which wasn't much – the whole platform would rip off my boot.

I focused on the door she was behind. It wasn't fair to her that I didn't visit her, that I was too weak to even enter the room she was held in.

I picked up my foot and the doors automatically opened.

McGee never turned around, so I walked to him cautiously and wrapped my arms around him from the back and rested my chin on his shoulder. I could feel stray tears fall on my hands as his intertwined with mine  
and held them at his heart.

"We have to see her sometime," I whispered, "It's not fair to her that we never looked at her before the autopsy."

McGee took a deep breath that just felt like large weights were pressed against him and nodded.

I untangled my arms from around him, but kept a hand in mine. Before I moved closer, he took my hand and brushed his lips to my knuckles.

"Thanks," he said in a hoarse whisper, his breath brushing across my hand, "For everything."

I squeezed his hand and brought him over to the door.

I brought my hand up to the cold handle and slowly opened it.

"Don't," a voice said from the back of the room; which was odd because I don't remember hearing the doors opening.

I turned and looked back. Aries was watching with a disgraced look on his face.

Something in his eyes held me from opening the door any more than it was. I let it go and it closed with a snap.

"Aries," I said, and I could feel McGee stiffen. He couldn't stand it that Aries was the last to see her alive and he just hadn't come to terms with it. That and he was never really partial to Aries anyways.

"I'm sorry," he said, "it's just-…it's not any easier when you see her…"

I breathed out and understood. Looking at her body would only solidify the fact that she really was gone. I started to leave, but McGee stood rooted, which meant I didn't go far.

I looked at him and saw he was staring at Aries. I felt my gut churn as I feared this wouldn't go civilly.

"I was thinking about where to put her," McGee said, surprising both Aries and myself.

"What thoughts did you have?" Aries asked after a few seconds of shock.

"Next to her parents," McGee said, trying hard to not let his emotions affect his tone, "She would have wanted that."

Aries looked at the door behind us and back, and then nodded.

"That she would," he said.

"I'm sorry for how I acted towards you," McGee said all of a sudden, "I know that you aren't that bad of a guy. I was just extremely protective of her."

"I understand, you were worth protecting you," Aries said, "She did choose you after all."

McGee nodded and then began to leave with me.

I stopped before we left and went to Aries and wrapped him up in a hug. He returned it, his body temperature freezing…just like her.

"She really did like you," I whispered to him, "I could see it…it was like a clear light lit her eyes when she looked at you."

He squeezed me and took a step back, "Thank you for telling me…you really are different from the other humans I've met."

I smiled a bit, "I get that a lot."

His face broke out the first true grin I've seen from him in days.

I felt McGee's hand close over mine as he led me out.

"That was very nice of you to share that with him," I said, "He really appreciated it."

"Tabby changed him," he said, "He actually really despised humans when we first met."

I felt pain when he said her name, "Really? I shouldn't be surprised; she good at changing people."

**Aries POV**

I let out a breath of relief, partly because the blood pulsing in her veins were so inviting but also because it was so incredibly close. I couldn't believe that I didn't need to use the mind control on them.

I looked around quickly to make sure no one was able to see, and I locked the doors and shut off the lights.

"Thank God! I thought I was going to have to squeeze all the way at the back of here in order to keep from squirming away from the light," I heard a voice say from behind the door.

I pulled open the door to see the translucent irises tinged with green looking at me.

"I should have warned you that when you're first infected that the eyes are the most sensitive," I said smirking.

She stuck her tongue out at me, "You're an ass."

My smirk grew, "That kind of hurt you know, I think the venom strengthened your underlying insults."

"Then the venom must have addled your reasoning," Tabby said, pulling me down for a quick peck on the lips, "Because there was nothing underlying that."

I smiled down at her. The worries I had before were diminished, she was probably as cold as I was, but still warm enough for me to detect it. Her pulse was stopped, but she was mine…I knew that she didn't mind it either.

"So about this funeral deal," she said, "I don't know about you but I'm not one for being sliced and diced. But if I escape they'll know…"

"You don't seem so disappointed by that," I said.

"I don't see why I can't see them after this," she said, rubbing her arms as she slipped off the table, "What am I going to do when my 'funeral' is over with?"

"Whatever you want," I said, curling strands of her hair between my fingers, "And who knows, maybe after a couple of years, we can come back."

She looked at me, a glittering in her eyes that showed me she was about to ask something, but wasn't sure if she wanted to, "What is it?"

"Do you think I can go back to school?" she asked, and I felt the pressure release. I knew she was going to suggest that.

"Possibly," I said, "But you're going to have to change your name and possibly appearance in order to go."

"How am I going to change my appearance?" she asked.

I took another strand of her hair, "How partial are you to becoming a red head? I was thinking a nice burgundy could match your wings."

She smiled, "I think that would be perfect. But we also probably should leave the state too."

I sat back and pulled her to me, "Where did you have in mind?"

"Tennessee," she said sighing, "They have the best forensic programs in college. Plus they have a body farm."

"Sounds disgusting," I said, wrinkling my nose at the thought of old blood that is full of preservatives.

A small giggle burst from her lips, "Of course it would to you…what are you going to major in?"

I was set off a bit by that, "What?"

"You're not going to just leave me in the midst of people who have fresh blood running through their veins are you?" she asked, "Also, from me being the Dream Wanderer doesn't that make me your leader?"

I quirked a brow, "Of course I'm not going to leave you, and really? You're pulling _that_ card?"

She smirked, "If it'll make you obey."

"You don't have to do that to make me obey," I said smiling and pulling her in for another kiss.

I felt a sharp slap on the back of my head; I opened my eyes in shock to see her pulling her hand back to her side, a sly smile on her face.

"Ow," I said, "What the hell was that for?"

"Rule number 12," she stated, "Never date a co-worker. I'm pretty sure my 'vampire creator' fits in there somewhere."

"You weren't complaining before," I said, folding my arms.

"Plus I wasn't done asking questions," she said, her face going somber.

It always killed me when she went serious…it wasn't her.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Obviously I'm going to have to use mind control on Doctor Mallard and his assistant," I said, "And once they are finished with you, I'll volunteer to take you in for the mortician."

"I don't feel comfortable with you using that against my friends," she said, rubbing her arms again.

I took her hands in mine and put them to my chest, "You can trust me that I would never harm them, and it's not as if you are doing this to them. They won't lose their trust in you."

"Well it's hard to keep trust in someone who is supposed to be dead," she joked.

She was always ever the cheeky one. I pecked her on the lips as she walked back over to the table.

"Will you be okay?" I asked her, running my lips over the scars I left on her neck. My personal love bite left in her skin like a tattoo.

"I'll be fine," she said, lying down on the table.

"It'll be time to go before you know it," I said, pressing my lips to her forehead. I slid the table back in and closed the door, keeping eye contact the entire time.

I went up to tell Dr. Mallard that it was time; he needed to go down and perform the autopsy without announcing it to anyone until after the report was done.

Gibbs already knew the plan, he wasn't the happiest about it, and he seemed tore up about Tabby leaving. He wasn't the only one tore up about her absence.

They could wait though. I needed to get her out now.

*poof*

* * *

**Let me know how I'm doing :P Happy Holidays!  
**


	34. New Beginnings

**Hey guys! I'm not dead! I'm finally peeking my head out from under the rock to give you a new chapter! I'm going to try to keep going with my others, so that's why this one seems to have a sense of finality to it. But don't be blue! It'll pick back up once I catch up my other stories! So, as always, enjoy!  
**

* * *

*poof*

**Abby's POV** – Three days later

It was the day after the funeral...I still couldn't believe we could still hold together and move on.

There wasn't much to it, except the possibility...

There weren't very many people, the majority mainly being the McGee's and us. A girl with black hair and purple streaks was there as well. Tim told me that she was Kylie, Tabby's best friend. I gave her a big hug before she left and she seemed to relax a bit when she received it. I also wrote my phone numbers down and told her to call at any time. The only way to heal was to relive good memories and to help those who were affected most by the passing. As she drove off in a dark red Ford Taurus she called "Iracebeth" I looked and saw a girl with dark red hair by the trees. Aries was next to her and had an arm around her. I wasn't sure if she was a friend or a sister, but I knew that it wasn't a girlfriend. Aries never seemed the type to-

I realized with a jolt that her eyes were just like Tabby's. That dark green...she seemed surprised at what possibly was a stupefied look on my face. Aries also noticed that I had realized something and they started walking through the trees.

It couldn't have been...but those eyes...I started running for the trees and disregarded the calls of my name from Tim and the others. I had to know...I had to make sure...but, just when I thought I had caught up to them, they were gone. Frustration seeped into my body and tears fell from my eyes as I fell to my knees in defeat. The rain had decided let up and thunder rumbled in the skies. It was then that I noticed something on a patch of grass. I got up and walked over to see one the dolls from my lab was sitting there.

My breath caught in my throat as I picked up the doll. It was the same exact one Tabby was twirling in her fingers when she showed up last time. Tim had finally found me by then and was a little out of breath as he walked over to me.

"Abby, what the hell was that about?" he asked exasperated.

I turned to face him, but quickly put the doll in my pocket. I didn't want to falsify any hope for him.

"Sorry, I wanted to talk to Aries, but he walked off in here before I could get the chance," I said, wiping at my eyes.

"Well come on, we don't want you catching another cold," he said, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"I actually read somewhere that lemon and ginger tea every morning helps fend off colds," I said, keeping a hand in my pocket and curled around the doll to make sure I didn't imagine it.

"Where did you read that?" Tim asked skeptical.

"From this new artist I've been listening to, I think she would like her," I said, thinking of a song that matched Tabby's style.

_Rain drain my play away_

_Sun gun me down and burn me_

_Nature hates me today _

_My mind distorts reality _

_Madness just moved into my shadow_

I smiled as the lyrics and just the sound of the strange music flowed into my mind as Tim and I walked back to the rest of the group. I noticed that Gibbs had that look as if he knew what I knew and had already known everything. The thing was...I wasn't mad about it this time. Maybe I'm just imagining everything, but Rule #39 kept bugging me.

_There is no such thing as a coincidence._

**Tabby's POV**

"That was a close call," I said, a smile on my face as I knew Abby would get the doll.

"Too close," Aries said, "I _told_ you you shouldn't have come, she recognized you."

"Not exactly," I said, "There is the benefit of the doubt that saves me."

Aries sighed and wrapped his arms around me, kissing the side of my head, "That it does, but you still can't come back from the dead just yet, it'll make Abby go insane."

"And she'll probably go after you first, since this whole thing was practically your idea," I said, leaning into him.

"You agreed to it, and Gibbs helped with the idea too," Aries said.

"Would you go after Gibbs?" I asked, baiting him.

Aries actually paled if possible. I just chuckled and took his hand as we walked to a Mini Cooper parked on the side of the road. He opened the door and waved for me to get in. I laughed and pushed him back playfully as I got in. He got in the driver's seat and before we even set off, I spotted a Volkswagen Bug. I quickly punched his arm.

"Ow! What?" he asked.

"Slug Bug no punch backs!" I said quickly, picking up the Caf-Pow! that was sitting in the cup holder and taking a large draw from it.

Aries slouched in the seat and turned the key in its ignition, "This is going to be a long drive."

"Eight and a half hours," I said, "and that's _with_ moderate traffic."

Aries' head hit the headrest with a thump as he pulled out from the parking spot, "A really really _long_ drive."

"We could always stop at a Holiday Inn," I suggested.

"I'd rather stay at a Days Inn and get bedbugs," Aries said, his tone serious.

"Do you mean bedbugs as in bedbugs? Or herpes?" I asked, matching his tone.

He gave me an odd look, "Of anyone in our race I'm supposed to be _your_ soul mate?"

"Oh come on," I said, "You have to admit that you thought that that was a little funny."

Aries shook his head and a large grin lopsided his features, "You surely are the only one for me."

I smiled and spotted another Bug, "Slug Bug no punch backs!"

"Not again!" Aries yelled, and tried to maneuver out of her range, but almost ran off the road. He professionally swerved back on the road, but received the punch anyways.

**Abby's POV**

"Crazy teenage drivers," Tim said as the Mini Cooper in front of us swerved off the road and came back up.

"Well, they've got to learn sooner or later," Gibbs said, slowing up to take the turn to go back to NCIS HQ as the Mini kept going down the road toward the state line. He noticed a lot of red hair on the passenger and smirked.

"It looks like it happens every time a Volkswagen Bug," I said, quickly punching Tim and Tony's arms with a quick, "Slug Bug no punch back."

Two groans emitted from the two very special agents as we approached D.C. making me smile.

I kept one hand on my pocket, making sure the doll was still there.

It was...

*poof*

* * *

**I love you guys! Thanks for reading! This story has had over 10,000 hits! Let's keep it going once the story goes rolling :D**


End file.
